Caged Life
by Fairy87
Summary: When Lilly, Clark's sister, is forced to marry Lex, how will things turn out? Will she despise him with everything she has, or will she come to find love in the most unsuspecting ways?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Lilly! Get up!"

Lilly groaned and looked at her alarm clock, it read 6:00 am. She groaned and snuggled underneath her comforter. The sun shone brightly through her window telling her the day had started, but Lilly wanted nothing more than to sleep.

Her door flew open and caused Lilly to scream and fall out of her bed. She landed on the floor in a bundle of blankets, her hair all over.

"Come on, kiddo. You wanted to work the farm, this is where you start." said Jonathon.

"Dad come on, it's six in the morning." whined Lilly.

"Exactly. You want to help with the farm, this is when you start helping. Get up, take a shower. You're mom's making you some breakfast. Clark's already outside." said Jonathon.

"Of course he is." snided Lilly.

"Lilly." warned Jonathon.

"Okay, I'll be down in twenty minutes." she said.

"Okay." said Jonathon.

He shut her door and left her to her own device. She growled as she pushed away her covers and stood up off of the ground. She walked past her window to see her brother Clark already loading the hay into the truck. She rolled her eyes and grabbed some clothes. She took a five minute shower and dried her hair. She put on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with a silver butterfly along with a long sleeved white shirt underneath. She brushed out her hair and then put on her socks and tennis shoes.

She trudged downstairs and saw her mom putting a plate of food on the table. Lilly smiled and sat down, not really hungry.

"You better eat Lilly. If you want to work along side you father and Clark you're gonna need your strength." said Martha.

"I know mom. It's just so early. How do you do it?" asked Lilly.

"When you get older and get married you'll understand." said Martha, but after she said that she averted her eyes from Lilly and went back to washing dishes.

"Mom you alright?" asked Lilly.

"Yea, eat your breakfast and get out there." said Martha.

Lilly shrugged and ate her food. She placed the plate into the sink, gave her mother a kiss, and went outside.

The sun shone bright for a Monday morning. Lilly grabbed her sunglasses and put them on. She walked over to where Clark was still bailing hay.

"Morning Clark." she said.

"Hey, Lil. I see your up early." smiled Clark.

"Not by choice." she said.

"Dad wake you up?" he asked.

"Yep." she said.

"I wondered what that thump was." laughed Clark.

"Shut up." she laughed, sending a punch to his arm.

"Lilly, stop pestering your brother and get over here." joked Jonathon.

"Coming dad. You're gonna pay later." she warned jokingly.

"I'm really scared." said Clark.

Lilly laughed and walked into the barn where her dad was. He was going through a list on a clip board.

"What's up, dad?" she asked.

"Lilly, I need you to pick up the produce and take it to the Luthor Mansion." said Jonathon.

"The Luthors? Great." she said.

"No attitude young lady. None of us like going there, but since you're just starting out I figured I'd give you the easiest job." said Jonathon.

"Going to the Luthor Mansion is not an easy job, dad." said Lilly.

"Just do it." said Jonathon, handing over the clipboard.

"Ugh, fine." said Lilly.

Jonathon gave Lilly a kiss on the forehead and turned her towards the door. She walked outside and hopped into the truck. She sat the clipboard onto the passenger seat and started the engine.

"You want me to come with you?" asked Clark, leaning through the passenger window.

"No, dad probably has something else for you to do, and since this is an easy job, he'll probably need you for something back breaking, literally." she smiled.

"Funny. Alright, well be careful." said Clark.

"I will. See you later." she said.

She took off down the driveway and pulled onto the road. She was a little nervous about going to the Luthor Mansion all by herself. She had never talked with a Luthor in private before and just thinking about it was terrifying.

She pulled into the Luthor Mansion and turned off the truck. She looked out of the window and up towards the Mansion that loomed in front of her. She had always been fascinated with the Mansion. She had a thing for old castles and medieval times. She wondered what it looked like inside.

She built up her courage and got out of the truck. She grabbed the clipboard and walked up to the door. She knocked on the big door that stood over her and drummed her nails on the clipboard. An old man answered the door.

"How can I help you?" he asked.

"Uh yes, I'm from the Kent farm. I'm delivering-"

"This way." interrupted the man.

The old man turned around and walked towards the stairs. He informed someone of the arrival of the produce and continued up the stairs. He led Lilly threw a series of hallways before stopping in front of a stained glass window.

"Mr. Luthor will sign for your produce. When you are finished, you may show yourself out. Have a good day Ms. Kent." said the old man.

"Thank you." said Lilly.

The old man bowed and left Lilly standing in the middle of the hallway. She turned towards the doors and knocked softly. She heard a voice call from within, urging her to come in. She opened the door and stepped inside. Her mouth dropped open as she shut the door behind her. She was met with a large room that held a fireplace, seating area, and a bunch more. She stepped into the room a little more and admired the beauty of the room.

"Can I help you?" asked a voice.

Lilly spun around and looked up to a balcony. There he was, Lex Luthor himself, leaning on the railing with a book in hand. If Lilly wasn't intimidated before, she definitely was know.

"Uh, I'm here, uh, I delivered, um." she couldn't form any type of sentence which made her a babbling idiot.

"Lilly Kent am I correct?" asked Lex.

"Yes." said Lilly, feeling like a complete idiot.

"Lex Luthor, it's nice to finally meet you." said Lex as he walked down the steps and stopped right in front of Lilly. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Really? Uh, all good I hope." she laughed nervously.

"Yes it was." said Lex.

Lilly nodded as she looked at Lex. The way he looked at her made her feel uneasy, but also at peace. He also made her feel safe. She broke out of her daze and lifted the clipboard.

"Uh, if you could sign?" she asked.

Lex only smiled and grabbed the clipboard with a smile. He walked over to his desk and grabbed a pen and signed the paper. He handed the clipboard back to her and smiled.

"I hope to see you again." he said.

"Yea, maybe next delivery." she said.

"Maybe." he said.

Lilly smiled and turned towards the doors. She walked towards the back of the room and opened the door. She turned her head and took one last look towards Lex before closing the door. She walked down the hallway and instantly was lost. She winded through hallways trying to find the stairs but turned up even more lost then she already was.

"Lost?" said a voice from behind.

She whirled around and saw Lex standing behind her, leaning against the wall. She only smiled and nodded.

"Yea." she said.

"It's okay. Most people do their first time in here. Even your brother got lost." said Lex, nodding his head indicating for her to follow him.

"Clark got lost? That's hard to believe." she said.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Well, Clark hardly gets lost. He usually knows exactly where he's going." said Lilly.

Lex really didn't say anything after what she said so she remained quiet. She followed him through a series of winding hallways and soon found herself at the top of the stairs.

"I believe you know where the door is?" asked Lex, jokingly.

"I think I can find it from here. Thanks." she said.

"Your welcome." said Lex.

Lilly smiled and descended the stairs, her blonde and brown curly hair bouncing behind her. She reached the door and the old man opened the door for her. She thanked him and stepped outside into the sun. She slid on her sunglasses and hopped into the truck. She pulled out of the Luthor Mansion and finally breathed her first real breathe since stepping into that house.

She pulled up outside of her house and turned off the truck. She grabbed the clipboard and stepped outside, slamming the door behind her.

"We thought you had gotten lost." said her dad when she stepped inside the house.

"Well, Lex's house isn't the easiest thing to navigate." laughed Lilly.

"Yea, it is quiet a maze." said Martha. "You hungry?"

"Starving." said Lilly.

She ate lunch along with her parents and was soon back outside, bailing hay alongside Clark. Jonathon was busy plowing the fields and Martha was inside, cleaning and cooking dinner.

"So, you met Lex. What'd you think of him?" asked Clark.

"I don't know." said Lilly.

"Come on, Lil. You can tell me." said Clark.

"Clark, he's your best friend. I'm not gonna say anything that might change your view on him." said Lilly.

"Well if he did anything bad then maybe I need to change my view." smiled Clark.

"You won't give up will you?" asked Lilly.

"Nope." said Clark.

Lilly was saved from saying anything when a car horn beat her to it. Her and Clark turned around to see a silver Porsche pull up their driveway.

"Who is that?" asked Lilly.

"Lex." said Clark.

Lilly looked at Clark when he said this. Lex couldn't actually be here could he? Lilly turned back towards Lex's car to see him step out of his car. Clark laid down his pitchfork and walked over to Lex, leaving Lilly by herself.

Lilly watched the two of the talk for a bit before they walked inside. She finished her bit of work and started packing things up. She heard someone cough behind her and spun around to come face to face with Lex.

"Lex. Uh, can I help you with something?" she asked.

"Dinner's ready." he said.

"You came all the way out here to tell me that?" she asked.

"Well, everyone was busy so I offered." said Lex.

"Oh, well I'll be in in a minute." she said.

"Okay." said Lex.

He turned around and walked back towards the house. Lilly watched him walk the whole way there and sighed. He bugged her, but she didn't know why. She wanted to figure him out, but she knew it might not end well.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you thought!! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning was full of thunder and lightning. Lilly looked out her bedroom window and smiled inwardly. She loved it when it stormed. Only she didn't enjoy the tornados.

She sat down at her desk and put her feet up. She looked around her room and saw a picture of her and Clark when they were six years old. They were in the middle of the cornfield and Clark had her on his back. They had the biggest smile on both of their faces.

Lilly remembered that day like it was yesterday. She was the only biological child of Jonathon and Martha Kent. She had blonde hair just like her dad with hints of brown here and there. She had blue eyes and the smile that could make anyone's day brighter. She remembered being over at Lana's when her aunt came running in, ushering them all into the basement. There was a meteor shower that was raining down on the town of Smallville. Lilly remembered crying over her parents, not knowing if they were alright.

When Lana's aunt brought her back home she saw her parents there, along with Mr. Luthor and his son Lex. They were all rushing around like chicken's without heads. Lilly was ushered into the truck along with her parents, Mr. Luthor and his son, and a boy she didn't recognize.

They drove to the hospital where they waited to see if Lex was going to be alright. Lilly sat in the waiting room along with the young boy she didn't know. She kept staring at him with his wild black hair. He was the same age as her and she wondered where he came from.

They made it home later on that day and Lilly's mom carried in the small boy, while her dad carried her. He sat her down on the couch and made sure she was alright. She saw her mom set down the boy and talk with her dad. They seemed to argue over a few things but soon agreed on whatever they were talking about.

All Lilly remembered was that she had a new brother. His name was Clark and he looked nothing like her. It was later on in her life that she realized what adoption meant, and just exactly where Clark came from and who he was. Her parents always worried she would say something about Clark's powers, but she wasn't stupid. She never told a living soul. It was Clark they had to worry about. He told Chloe and Pete about his ability, and here she was being warned that if she ever told anyone they all could be in some trouble.

Lilly put the picture back down and went downstairs. She looked around the house but found nobody. Since it was raining, there wasn't much to do on the farm. She looked for her parents but they weren't there. She ventured out into the barn and up to the loft where she found Clark gazing through his telescope.

"Got a good view of Lana?" she asked.

Clark whipped around at her voice and had a sheepish look on his face. He only smiled at her and tried to play it off.

"Come on Clark, we all know where that thing is pointed. Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" asked Lilly.

"Lil, it's not that easy. I mean, I do like her. I'm just scared to tell her-"

"What? You're secret? Clark, it's okay to tell Chloe and Pete but it's not to the woman you are obsessed with?" asked Lilly.

"I'm not obsessed with her." said Clark.

"Oh really, is that why your telescope is pointed towards her house instead of the stars, where it should be?" asked Lilly, tilting her head to the side.

"Lilly, please." said Clark.

"Alright. I won't get involved. But please, do something soon. You're driving us all crazy." smiled Lilly.

She received a pillow to her head and fell to the floor. Clark ran up to her and helped her up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to use such force." said Clark.

"Yea yea. It's not the first time." laughed Lilly.

Clark laughed also. They decided to go out to lunch since it was such a boring day and their parents weren't home. They hopped into the truck and drove down to town. They stopped at a little café and sat in a booth. They ordered a burger and fries and talked about things that siblings usually talked about, if they got along.

"So, how do you know if someone likes you?" asked Clark.

"Clark, Lana likes you. Hell, she might even love you. You two have skirted around each other for so long, I'm not surprised you guys aren't together." said Lilly.

"So she likes me?" asked Clark, hope evident in his voice.

"Yes, she likes you." said Lilly.

"Are you sure?" asked Clark.

"Clark, she's my best friend, she likes you." said Lilly, whispering the last part.

Clark seemed to sigh a deep relief when she spoke those last words. He took a bite of his burger as he looked out the window. He saw Lana walking a few ways away and almost choked on his food.

"Will you be alright?" asked Clark.

"Yea why?" asked Lilly.

She didn't get an answer for Clark speed ran out of the café and stopped a few feet short of Lana. Lilly saw him shyly talk to Lana through the café window and smiled.

"About time." she said.

"About time for what?" asked a voice.

Lilly looked over to her right and came eye to eye with Lex Luthor.

"Lex. Uh nothing. Just, my brother being a boy, with a crush." she smiled.

"Oh yes, the infamous teenage years. Do you mind?" he asked, gesturing to the seat across from her.

"Oh no, please." she said.

Lex sat down and took off his jacket. He wore a pair of black slacks and a burgundy button down shirt, along with a black blazer.

"Do you own anything else besides dress clothes?" asked Lilly.

"I do, but I never get a chance to wear them." he said.

"Ah yes, cause you're a workaholic." she said.

Lex smiled and lowered his head.

"In a sense, yes." he said.

"Do you ever have a day where you do absolutely nothing?" she asked.

"Yes I do, but those days are very slim." he said.

"I bet." she said.

"So what about you? What are you doing these days?" he asked.

"I'm helping out my dad on the farm for money." said Lilly.

"What do you need money for?" asked Lex.

"Uh, I need it for college. Tuition is kind of expensive, along with books and room and board. It gets pretty costly." said Lilly, feeling really low.

"What are you majoring in?" asked Lex.

"Uh, writing. I want to be a writer." she said.

"Like for the Daily Planet?" he asked.

"No, more along the lines of books." she said.

"You want to be an author?" asked Lex.

"Yea. It's kind of been this life long dream. My teachers always said I had a way of putting my thoughts into ways they've never seen before. So, I decided to become an author." said Lilly.

"Sounds like a respectable career." said Lex.

"Yea. But I need the money to actually make it through, or else I'll be living on the farm the rest of my life." laughed Lilly.

"Well, I'm sure you'll make it through. You sound like a very smart girl who could get anything she wanted." said Lex.

"Well, now you're just trying to butter me up." she said.

"Maybe. Listen, there's a small convention in Metropolis tonight, and I was wondering if you would like to join me." he said.

"What type of convention?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"It's a formal affair. Just something to promote LuthorCorp even more." said Lex.

"I dunno. I mean, I'm not really the type of girl that is seen at things like that." said Lilly.

"Well you've never been to one so how would you know?" questioned Lex.

"Well, I have nothing to wear that's even remotely close to appropriate." said Lilly.

"I'll take care of that. I just need you to be at my place by seven and everything will be taken care of." said Lex.

Lilly really didn't want to go, but the look in Lex's eyes made her feel as if she didn't have much of a choice.

"Sure, I'll go." said Lilly.

"Excellent. I'll see you tonight at seven. Everything will be waiting for you. I'll see you then." he said.

He left the table leaving a twenty dollar bill to cover her lunch. She followed him out the door and into his car with her eyes. Why would he want her to come with him of all people? She didn't think much of it as she made her way home. She hadn't seen Clark since he went to talk to Lana so she figured they went off somewhere.

She went home and paced her bedroom, thinking about what she agreed to do. Going to conventions in Metropolis was not who she was. She was a farm girl for crying out loud, not a high society girl.

By the time she looked at the clock it was six thirty. She grabbed her keys and jumped into the truck, taking off towards the Luthor Mansion. She hadn't seen her parents all day and was a little worried as to their whereabouts.

She pulled into the Luthor Mansion and knocked on the door. The old man opened the door and greeted her.

"Hello, Ms. Kent. Glad to see you again. Please follow me." he said.

Lilly followed him up the stairs and into a beautifully decorated bedroom. The old man closed the door behind her, leaving her in a room the size of half her house. She looked around and saw a little black dress lying on the bed. She picked it up and felt it with her hands, coming to the conclusion it was very expensive. She saw a pair of black stilettos next to the dress with sparkles along the straps.

There was a note sitting next to the dress from Lex, telling her to be ready by eight. She decided to take a shower and get ready.

She stepped out of the shower and wiped away the steam filled mirror. She looked at herself and wondered what she was going to do with her hair. She walked into the bedroom and saw a vanity off to the side. She walked over and saw everything a girl could possibly need for beauty. She sat down and looked trough every piece of makeup there. She applied some base and powder. She put on a tan looking eye shadow on the top of her eye lid and a layer of purple in the small crease, giving her a mystery look. She applied black eyeliner on top and bottom of her eyes, which brought out her blue eyes. She rubbed on some blush along her cheek bones and some lipstick. She dried her hair and let the curls fall down just past her shoulders. She pulled a few pieces back and pinned them to the side of her head, leaving the rest to fall down her back. She applied some hair spray and made sure everything was set. She slid on her dress and went to zip it up when she noticed it only zipped in the back.

"Crap." she said.

She hooked the halter portion together so that it would stay on. She tried to grab the zipper, but since she didn't have eight arms there was no way she could get it. She grabbed her shoes and slid them on. She walked a little bit across the room, just trying to get the feel of them. She looked herself in the mirror and went through a mental checklist of everything she needed. There was a knock on the door and Lex's voice came through.

Lilly sighed knowing that Lex would have to be the one to zip up her dress. She didn't feel very comfortable with him anyways, and having him see her back along with her black lace bra was not something she was looking forward to.

She opened the door and found him clean cut in a black tuxedo. He was the picture of perfection, and Lilly wanted to drool.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Uh, I have a slight problem." she said, her cheeks going redder than they were before.

"And what would this problem be?" he asked.

"Uh, I can't zip up my dress." she said.

"That is a problem." he said.

"Could you?" she asked, her voice shaking with her words.

"Sure. Turn around." he said.

Lilly stepped into her room followed by Lex. The door shut behind him as Lilly turned around. She felt Lex's hands glide down her back and grab the zipper. Goosebumps rose along the path Lex's hand took, sending a shiver through Lilly's body. Lex slid the zipper up her back and over her bra. He placed his hands on top of her shoulders and brushed her hair back.

"You look beautiful." he whispered.

"Thank you." said Lilly, her nervousness showing evidently.

"Come. We're going to be late." said Lex.

He opened the door and led Lilly down the stairs and into the limo. The ride to Metropolis was a quiet one. Lilly didn't know what to say and wasn't really sure she wanted to say anything. She was still a little shaken at how Lex made her feel a few minutes before. She was fidgeting with her hands as she did when she was nervous.

The limo stopped outside a large building with lights and cameras. Lex helped Lilly out of the car and up the stairs towards the entrance. Inside was beautiful. Every flower you could think of was inside along with gorgeously decorated tables. Lex led Lilly to a table towards the front where most of the room could see them. He slid the chair out from the table and Lilly sat down. He pulled out the chair next to her and sat down.

"Ms. Kent." said someone from behind.

"Mr. Luthor." said Lilly.

She went to stand but Lionel's hand stopped her.

"Please, stay seated. No need to rise for me." he said. "I'm glad you could come."

"Well I'm glad to be here." she half lied.

"Yes I'm sure. It's good that you get to know my son a little bit more." said Lionel.

"Why is that?" asked Lilly.

"Your parents haven't told you yet I see." said Lionel.

"Told me what?" she asked.

"It's nothing. I'm sure they will tell you soon. Just give them time." said Lionel. "But now I must make rounds. Please excuse me, and please enjoy yourself."

He kissed her hand goodbye and left without a thought. She turned back around to find that Lex was gone. She sat by herself, along with a few other people she didn't know. She looked around the room to see if she could spot Lex, but he was nowhere.

She sighed to herself and leaned back in her chair. She watched as people interacted. She could tell some people did not want to be there, and others who were trying to make business deals. The room started quieting down and she soon realized it was because Lionel was to make a speech. She looked up towards the front to see Lionel at the podium along with Lex.

It was going to be a long night, she was sure. She just wished there was a lot of wine to help make it all bearable.

* * *

Chapter 2!! Please review and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The convention seemed as if it would never come to a close. The night kept pressing on as if there was more to be seen, but really all it was was business people trying to close deals and open new ones.

Lilly was so bored she could have screamed. Lex was nowhere to be found and no one had talked with her in the past two hours. The hour was growing late and she was whipped. She stood up from the table and walked around the room, looking for any signs of Lex. She ran in to a few people she recognized on the way, but politely declined their invitations to talk, seeing as she wasn't really in the mood to talk with anyone.

She was just about to give up when she spotted his clean cut suit from across the room. She looked through the crowds of people to see him sitting by the bar. She started making her way through when she noticed a beautiful brunette seat herself right next to Lex, and practically make sex with her eyes. Lilly rolled her eyes and turned to walk away, but just as she turned, she caught Lex's gaze. He seemed to act as if he had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Lilly only shook her head and walked towards the exit.

She grabbed a cab and told them to drop her off at the Luthor Mansion. The cab driver gave her a raised eyebrow but drove on. She thought to herself the entire way back to the mansion. She couldn't believe that she had actually believed that Lex wanted to spend time with her, to get to know her. She should have known he'd go for the girl ten times more beautiful than she was.

The cab driver pulled up in front of the mansion. She gave him the money and stepped out into the pouring rain. Somewhere between Metropolis and here, it had begun to pour. It was going to be hell driving home, especially at this time of night.

She ran up to the door and knocked. The old man opened and smiled at her. He ushered her in and closed the door behind her.

"Ms. Kent. I see you are home early. Where is Mr. Luthor?" he asked.

"I dunno. Still at the party probably." said Lilly. "Do you remember where my room was? I need to change."

"Of course. This way." said the butler.

He led her up the stairs and through the halls. He reached her door and opened it for her.

"Will you be needing anything else?" he asked.

"No thank you." said Lilly.

"Goodnight." he said.

"Goodnight." said Lilly.

The butler closed the door and Lilly went about the task of finding her clothes. She found them on the floor in the bathroom and went to change when there was a knock on her door. She opened the door to find Lionel standing there.

"Hello Ms. Kent, I hope I'm not interrupting." he said.

"Of course not. I was just getting dressed so I could head home. It's getting pretty late." she said.

"Yes, I wanted to talk with you about that. It would do me great pleasure if you were to stay here tonight. It is awfully dreadful outside and I would hate for you to drive all the way back to the farm, especially in this rain." he said.

"I couldn't. I need to get home." she said.

"Please, Ms. Kent. It is very dangerous out there. Please stay the night, and tomorrow morning you can leave." he said.

Lilly knew she wouldn't win the argument, so she decided to give in. She nodded her head in agreement and Lionel smiled.

"Excellent. I will have the maids bring you up something to wear. Goodnight, Ms. Kent." said Lionel.

"Goodnight, Mr. Luthor. And thank you." she said.

Lionel smiled and disappeared down the hallway. Lilly closed her door and looked around the room. She spotted a phone on the side of the bed and figured she may as well call home. She sat on the bed in her wet dress and dialed the number. She was thankful that Clark answered and not her parents.

"Hello?" asked Clark.

"Hey Clark, it's Lil. Uh, I won't be home tonight so, if mom and dad ask, tell them I'm staying the night with Lana, okay?" she asked.

"Why, is something wrong?" he asked, instantly taking the big brother approach.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just won't make it home in this storm and, the Luthor's offered me to stay the night. Please don't say anything, if mom and dad found out they'd kill me!" she said.

"Don't worry Lil, I won't say anything. Are you going to be home tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yea in the morning." she said. There was a knock on her door so she had to hang up. "Listen Clark, remember, don't tell mom and dad. I'll be home in the morning. Bye."

She hung up the phone and went to the door. She opened it expecting to see the maid but saw none other than Lex himself.

"I was worried about you." he said.

He had a silk nightgown in his hand as he stood in her doorway. She only looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"Yea right." she said.

"Why did you run off?" he asked.

"I was bored. My date seemed to run off with another fox." she said, grabbing the garment out of his hand. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a hot bath and go to bed."

She went to shut the door but Lex's foot stopped the door from closing.

"You know, that bath can be tricky. Let me start it up for you." he said.

He entered her room without a word and stepped into the bathroom. He turned on the bath and turned it to warm. Lilly stood in the bedroom, her arms crossed with her nightgown in hand. Lex stepped from the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"Will you be needing anything else?" he asked.

"Nope, I think I've got everything." she said.

Lex nodded and went to leave. He grabbed for the handle but stopped. He turned back around and walked up to her.

"What about your zipper?" he asked softly.

Lilly chided herself for ever starting that, but she knew he was right. Unless she wanted to sleep in the wet thing, she had to have someone help her.

"I can get one of the maids to do it." she swallowed.

"Nonsense. I'm already here." he said.

Lilly sighed defeated and turned around. She felt Lex's hand glide up her arm and across her shoulders. He brushed her hair aside and grasped the zipper. He gently and slowly pulled it down, obviously taking his time. When the zipper reached its end, Lex's hand ran along her skin, back up towards her neck.

Lilly had been breathing very heavily throughout the entire ordeal, and she was finding it very hard to concentrate at the matter at hand. All she could think about was Lex's hand on her skin. The shivers than ran through her body made her long for his touch, but she instantly squashed that idea and whipped around.

"Thank you, Lex. I think I can take it from here." she said.

Lex only looked at her with a small smile. He knew he was getting to her, and it was cute the way she tried to play it off. He nodded his head and turned towards the door. Lilly turned back around and walked into the bathroom. She turned off the bath and placed her nightgown on the table. She took of her shoes and threw them next to the sink. She walked back into the bedroom to grab the hanger for the dress and almost screamed.

Lex stood next to the door, arms and legs crossed. Lilly started panicking a bit at the fact he was still in her room. She jumped over the bed and reached for the phone, but Lex got to her before she could grab it. He grabbed her by her waist and pushed her against the wall. His face was inches from hers and she could feel his breathe against her skin.

His hand ran along her face and brushed a few strands of her hair away from her face that had gotten loose. His hand then ran along her jaw line and down the stretch of her neck.

"Lex, please." she cried.

"You know Lilly, I've never met anyone like you before. You're different from every girl I have ever met. They're usually all the same, tall, slender, brunette, and very beautiful. But you're not them. You're beautiful in the ways that no one else seems notice. No one except me. I've never had a woman turn me down before, and it's quiet a stint to my ego. But I find it rather much a turn on." he said.

"Lex, please, let me go. Please." she said.

Lex only looked at her face as she spoke, and couldn't take his eyes away from her lips. She when she was done speaking, he placed his hand along her jaw and pressed his lips to hers.

She tried resisting his kiss, but couldn't help the temptation that throbbed in her brain. His lips against hers felt to good to resist. She gave in after much debate and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Lex pushed her harder into the wall, passion flowing out from the two of them. Lex pulled away from her, leaving both of them breathing heavily. He lowered his hand to the strap on her dress. He pulled the strap off of her shoulder and down her arm. The dress fell off of her and down to the floor, leaving her in nothing but her black bra and panties. She tried to cover herself, the feeling of self-conscious breathing down her neck, but Lex only grabbed her hands away, reveling in her beauty.

Lilly took what pride she had and took the initiative. She grabbed Lex's shirt and began to unbutton it. The shirt peeled back to reveal a very defined torso that belonged to Lex. She licked her lips without realizing it and Lex smiled.

He lifted her up into his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked over to her bed and laid her down gently. She sat up and undid his trousers, letting them fall to the floor. Lex stepped out of them and crawled on the bed, hovering over Lilly. She leaned back against the pillows as Lex kissed her again, this time with more fire.

Lilly started to feel herself heat up as Lex's hands ran along her legs and up her body. Lex pulled Lilly down farther on the bed so that she was laying flat. He lifted her up and unhooked her bar, throwing it off to the side. She laid back down as he took of her underwear, leaving them discarded also. The last piece of clothing fell to the floor, which were Lex's boxers.

He switched off the light, leaving the room in total darkness, sans for the moon that shone through the window and landed atop the two of them.

Lilly had never felt something like this before, and truthfully, she never wanted it to end. Lex had made her feel things she had never felt before many times that night, and she wanted to feel them for the rest of her life.

* * *

Okie dokie...there's chapter 3. Please review...i really wanna know what you guys are thinking about the story!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sun shined through the glass window that overlooked a small garden. The curtains blew from the breeze and gave off a comforting sound. Lilly woke up to the smell of fresh air and Gardenia's. She rolled over to see a vase of fresh Gardenia's sitting next to her side of the bed. She smiled at the thought and looked down towards the clock. Her eyes widened and she leapt out of bed, grabbing her clothes from the bathroom and dressing in record time. She slid on her shoes as she ran down the hallway. Well, hopped was more like it.

She ran down the stairs and too the front door to see the old butler standing there, who's name was Jeffrey, which she found out the night before. She ran to the door and he opened it for her.

"Leaving so soon, Ms. Kent?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Jeffrey. I'm running a little late. Could you tell, Lex, uh, Mr. Luthor that I had to go home?" she asked, putting the finishing touches on her wardrobe.

"Of course, Ms. Kent." said Jeffrey.

"Please, call me Lilly." she smiled.

"Very well. I will tell Mr. Luthor." he said.

"Thank you. Have a good day." she said, rushing out of the door.

She hopped into the truck and started the engine, racing down the driveway of the Luthor Mansion.

"Oh man, dad's gonna kill me." she said, trying to brush out her hair as much as possible.

She fixed her makeup that was all over the place and ran her fingers through her hair, hoping to make it look as if she hadn't had sex all night. She made a quick turn into the Kent farm and pulled up outside the house.

She got out of the truck and raced up to the house. She swung the door open and it hit the wall. She cringed at the sound and shut it again.

"Lilly, is that you?" asked Martha.

"Yea, mom. Sorry I'm late." she said, walking into the kitchen.

"That's okay. You're father and Clark had to run into town for some parts for the tractor. How was your night with Lana?" asked Martha.

"What?" asked Lilly.

"You spent the night at Lana's, right? How is she doing?" asked Martha.

"Oh right, Lana. She's fine. Yea, she's loving the whole college thing, as most people do." smiled Lilly, trying to play off her lie as best she could.

"Yea, Nell says she's having an absolute blast. When does school start again?" asked Martha.

"Next week." said Lilly.

"Oh my, how the summer flies." said Martha.

"Yea. Uh, I'm gonna go take a shower, and then get to work." said Lilly.

"Okay. The boys should be back soon." said Martha.

Lilly ran upstairs and slammed her door shut behind her. She let out a breathe she didn't realize she had been holding, and slid to the floor. She felt horrible for rushing out on Lex like she did, but she was late and she had to get home. She thought about calling him, but pushed it away. She didn't want to bug him, especially after a night like last night. Lilly caught herself smiling at the memory and wiped it away.

"It was a one time thing." she said to herself. "Yea. One time."

She sighed and got off of the floor and grabbed her work clothes. She was gonna have to help fix the tractor today, and that was no glorious job.

She jumped into the shower and quickly washed her hair and face. She dried off and got dressed. She dried her hair and put it up into a messy bun. She grabbed her shoes and some socks and went downstairs. She heard voices coming from the kitchen, and they sounded hushed.

"I am not going to go through with this." she heard her dad say.

"Jonathon, we don't have much of a choice. You heard Lionel, he held up his part of the bargain, now it's time for us to hold up ours." said Martha.

"But Martha, we're talking about Lilly here, I can't put my only daughter through this." said Jonathon.

"We don't have a choice." said Martha.

Lilly heard her dad sigh and wondered what was so terrible that involved her. She knew she couldn't straight out ask them, so she decided to give it some time. She made noise purposely while she walked the rest of the way down the stairs.

"Morning everybody!" she said.

"Morning sweetheart. Where were you this morning?" asked her dad.

"Me and Lana stayed up late last night. I overslept." smiled Lilly.

"Oh, well Clark's already out in the barn. You can help him out with the tractor." said Jonathon.

"On my way!" she said.

She slid out the back door and made her way towards the barn. She walked inside to see Clark rip off the side of the tractor so he could get inside.

"Frustrated?" she asked.

"The stupid panel wouldn't come off." said Clark.

"So you decided to rip it off out of anger?" she asked.

"I gotta do what I gotta do." he said.

"You better make sure that'll go back on. Dad will have a flip." she said, grabbing a wrench.

"Don't worry. It'll go on." winked Clark.

"Oh right, you're weird eyes." laughed Lilly.

"Shut up and hand me that part right there would you?" said Clark.

Lilly picked up the part and handed it to Clark. She climbed on top of the tractor and began taking out the old part. She hit a line and oil came spurting out, landing on Lilly's face.

"Oh man!" she said.

Clark laughed and handed her a towel. She wiped off as much as she could but it had already begun to dry which left smears on her face.

"You look like a linebacker." laughed Clark.

"Not funny." she said, throwing the towel at his face.

"Hey!" he shouted.

They both started throwing things at each other, mostly towels. Clark threw a ball at her and she caught it, sending it right back towards him. He got caught off guard and fell to the floor.

"Woo! One point for Lilly Kent!" she exclaimed, making a fake tally in the air.

Clark grabbed a towel and threw it at her. Just as she caught it though, someone spoke out.

"Aren't you two supposed to be working?"

Lilly recognized the voice and looked over to the barn door. Lex stood there in a pair of black slacks and a gray sweater. When she saw him looking at her, she went to step down but lost her footing. She fell off the tractor and landed on the ground with a thud. Her head smacked the ground and she lay in shock.

"Ow." she mustered out.

"Lilly!" shouted Clark.

Lex and Clark both ran over to her to find her staring up at the top of the barn. Her hands were raised up a bit and her leg was bent to the side. From the looks of it, her leg was broken.

"Lilly, don't move alright? I'm gonna go get mom." said Clark.

Clark ran from the barn at normal speed, so Lex wouldn't see who he truly was. Lex bent down next to Lilly and wiped a stray piece of hair that had fallen from her bun. She still lay still, not wanting to move in fear she would feel pain. Her eyes glanced over towards Lex who seemed as if he truly cared about what happened. She saw his face turn pale as he reached for his cell phone.

"Hello, 9-1-1? I need an ambulance quick at the Kent Farm. Someone is hurt. Her leg is broken and she is bleeding from her head." he said, urgently.

Lilly heard his words, but things started going fuzzy. Her eyes drifted closed but shot back open. Her head lolled to the side as exhaustion started to take over.

"Lilly! Lilly stay with me. Lilly!" shouted Lex.

The last thing Lilly saw was Lex's face full of fear, and then blackness.

* * *

Yea i know it's kind of short. The next one will be longer, i promise. Please review and tell me what you thought! I'm really anxious to know what your mind thinks!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"She has a broken leg and is unconscious right now. We're not sure why she's not waking up. The damage done to her head was minor at most. There was a lot of bleeding but it should heal up in about a week or so. Her leg will take longer, and she will have to go through therapy. Her leg is broken in two places, so we had to go in and put in some pins to help hold the bone together so that it can heal properly." said the doctor.

"But she's gonna be fine?" asked Jonathon.

"Yes, with time. In about a month she should be back to her old self, except for her leg, which will take a bit longer. But yes, she will be fine." answered the doctor.

"But why isn't she waking up?" asked Clark.

"We're not sure. The hit to her head was enough to make her black out, but she should be awake. We're going to give her an MRI tomorrow to see if we can see anything." said the doctor.

"Like what?" asked Martha.

"Well, sometimes there can be a major hemorrhage in the brain from a fall that can put pressure on certain parts of the brain, causing her to stay unconscious for long periods of time." said the doctor.

"So we just wait." stated Jonathon.

"I'm afraid so Mr. Kent." said the doctor. "Excuse me."

The doctor left the Kent's and went off down the hall. Martha sat down and rested her head into her hands.

"How could this of happened." mumbled Martha.

"She'll be fine, mom. Lilly's a fighter, you know she hates sitting in one spot for more than a minute. She'll pull through this. I know it." said Clark.

Martha only nodded at her sons words and stood up.

"I'm going to go and get some coffee." she said.

She walked off down the hall and disappeared around the corner. Jonathon sat down next to Clark and sighed. He slid down into the seat and closed his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know." said Clark. "One minute she was standing on the top of the tractor, and then the next she was on the ground."

"What were you guys doing?" asked Jonathon.

"We were messing around, and then Lex showed up. He said something and I guessed it caught Lilly off guard, and she fell." said Clark. "I would have grabbed her in time, but Lex was there."

"Clark it's not your fault." said Jonathon.

"Yes it is dad. If Lex wasn't there, she never would have fallen off. And even if she did than I could have grabbed her in time." said a confused Clark.

"So you're saying it's my fault?" asked Lex.

Clark turned around to see Lex walking up.

"Lex, no I didn't mean it like that." said Clark, trying to make it right.

Lex just held up his hand. "Don't worry about it Clark. I should have made myself known instead of just showing up. I take full blame. Which is why I have something to ask."

"Anything." said Clark, his dad walking up behind him.

"Well, I was wondering if you would let Lilly stay with me, when she wakes up. I know that you would like her to stay with you, but I mean, you have the farm and a lot of other things to deal with, and I know that taking care of Lilly would become too much." said Lex.

"Are you trying to say that my daughter will be a burden on us?" asked Jonathon, getting a bit temperamental.

"No sure." said Lex.

"Dad, what Lex is trying to say is that we have so much to take care of at the farm, and that Lilly would have to be looked after for quiet awhile, since she has a concussion and she would need constant medical attention." said Clark.

"And who exactly is going to take care of the medical attention?" asked Jonathon to Clark.

"I will Mr. Kent. It's the least I can do, since I feel responsible for this whole matter." said Lex.

Jonathon seemed to think about it with a sigh. He didn't want to leave Lilly with Lex, but he did have a point. They had too much to take care off, and taking care of Lilly would be more than they could handle.

"You can come see her anytime you like." offered Lex.

"Alright." said Jonathon.

"Dad?" asked Clark, confused.

"Clark, Lex has a point. We have too much to take care of at the farm, and having to take care of Lilly would put too much on us. I hate feeling as if we're getting rid of her, but it's the only option. If Lex wouldn't have offered, I would have kept her in the hospital. We don't have the time." said Jonathon.

"Thank you Mr. Kent. And remember, you are welcome anytime, day or night to come and see her." said Lex.

"Thank you Lex." said Jonathon.

"Thank you." said Lex.

"What's going on?" asked Martha.

Everyone turned around to see Martha with a cup of coffee in her hand. Jonathon walked over to her and had her sit down.

"Lex has offered to look after Lilly when she gets out of the hospital." said Jonathon.

"No, I want Lilly with me." said Martha.

"Martha, if she doesn't stay with Lex than she would stay in the hospital. We don't have the time nor the resources to help her. Lex has offered to pay for anything she may need." said Jonathon.

Martha stopped and thought about what Jonathon said. He had a point and she hated when he was right.

"Alright." she said. "But Lilly isn't gonna like this."

"She doesn't have much of a choice." said Jonathon.

"Excuse me, Mr. And Mrs. Kent? Lilly's awake." said the doctor.

Everyone jumped up and ran into the room. Lex stayed outside, not wanting to intrude on family. He sat down on the chairs just outside her room and waited.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?" asked Martha, sitting on Lilly's bed.

"Like I got hit by a truck and then got hit again." said Lilly, placing her hand on her forehead. "What happened?"

"Well, you fell off the tractor. You broke your leg and you have a concussion." said Jonathon.

"My leg's broken?" she asked.

"Now honey, please don't panic. You just woke up." said Martha.

"My leg can't be broken. School starts next week, I have to go." she said.

"Lilly please calm down. We will figure something out, alright? Everything will be fine." said Jonathon.

Lilly sighed and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. She laid her arms over her head to block out the light overhead.

"When can I go home?" she asked.

Jonathon and Martha looked at each other, worried to tell her in fear of making her panic more. Clark saw the distress and told them he would take care of it. The both of them left the room and left Clark and Lilly alone. She took her arms off her head to see only Clark.

"Where'd mom and dad go?" she asked.

"Lilly, uh, when you get discharged, you're going to be staying with Lex." said Clark.

"What?" she asked.

"Lex has offered to watch over you, since you'll need extra medical attention and what not. Plus, he feel responsible for what happened to you." said Clark.

"So now I'm a charity case?" she asked, anger flooding through her.

"No, it's just that, we have so much going on at home that we wouldn't be able to give you the necessary attention that you would need." he said.

"What attention? Just give me a couch, a t.v and I'm fine." she said.

"What about your therapy? We're not going to be able to take you all the way back to the hospital so you can go to therapy." said Clark.

"You just keep giving excuses." she said.

"Look Lilly. What happened to you is horrible and we all feel terrible about what happened, me mostly, but we can't afford to have you at home. There's too many ways you could get hurt more, and we just don't have the money to afford everything." said Clark.

"And Lex does?" she asked, tears coming to her eyes.

"Hey, I will come see you everyday. Whenever you want me, I will be there. You know it won't take me long." smiled Clark.

Lilly couldn't help but smile at his words. She knew what he was saying was right, she just didn't want to stay with Lex, of all people.

"But why him?" she asked.

"I thought you two were friends?" asked Clark.

"Well, we kind fo by passed that level." she said sheepishly.

"You didn't." said Clark.

"I did. I didn't want to but he's so determined to get what he wants, and it was really hard to say no." she said, trying to defend herself.

Clark laughed which received a smack on the arm from Lilly.

"Ow." he said.

"That didn't hurt." she said.

"I know. So are we alright?" he asked, referring to the whole Lex thing.

Lilly sighed and looked at him. "Yea, we're fine."

"Good." said Clark. "I'll go home and pack some of your things and bring it to Lex's. I'll meet you there."

"Okay." she said.

Clark gave her a kiss on the forehead and left. Lilly laid back down on the bed and closed her eyes. It was going to be an interesting time at the Luthor's.

* * *

There's another chapter...PLEASE review and let me know what you think!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The ambulance pulled up to the Luthor Mansion and stopped. The EMT's got out and opened the back doors. They pulled out a stretcher with Lilly on it and wheeled her up to the front door. Jeffrey opened the door and led the EMT's to the elevator. They got off on the second floor and followed Jeffrey to the room Lilly had previously stayed in.

They unhooked her and helped her off. They gently sat her down on the bed and tried to make her comfortable.

"I can do it myself." she said, a bit bitterly.

The EMT's backed off with a surrendered look, and packed up their things. They left a box with Jeffrey that held all of Lilly's medication. They also left a folder that had all of her appointments and all the information she would need, such as which medications to take and when.

She fluffed up her pillows a bit aggressively and threw them back behind her. She leaned back in a huff and turned on the t.v.

"They were only trying to help." said Lex, standing in the doorway.

Lilly sighed and rolled her eyes, not really in the mood to talk to him at the moment. She ignored him and continued to watch t.v. Lex got the hint and walked into her room. He sat something down on the opposite end table and walked out, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Lilly watched the door shut and turned her gaze towards the other side of the bed. A vase full of Gardenia's sat in a beautiful crystal vase. Gardenia's were her favorite flower, and they smelled heavenly. She turned her head back towards the font of the room and lowered her eyes. She had been horrible to him, and she new it. But seeing that Lex brought her her favorite flower made it all seem far worse. She sighed and went to get out of bed to apologize, when Clark entered the room.

"Hey, gimpy! How are you feeling?" he asked, with a bright smile.

"Not funny." she said, repositioning herself on the bed. Her apology would have to wait.

"I brought you your things. All of your clothes are already in the dressers and closet, along with your shoes, but I doubt you will use those. And I also brought you some movies and some books." he said.

"Thanks, Clark." she said.

"Oh, I also brought all of your school books, so you won't fall behind." he said.

"Clark, I won't be able to go to school." she said. "Not in this condition."

"You didn't hear?" he asked.

"Uh, apparently not." she said, in a 'duh' fashion.

"Lex arranged for you to be tutored here, just until you're able to walk again." said Clark.

"He did?" she asked.

"Yea." said Clark.

"Oh man." she sighed, feeling even worse than she already did.

"What's the matter?" asked Clark.

"I was a little rude to Lex a few moments before you showed up. He showed up at the door and I didn't feel like talking to him, so ignored him. And then he brought in the flowers, and know knowing he got a tutor for me makes me feel even more guilty." said Lilly.

"Lil, Lex is fine. He understands. You've had it rough the last couple of days. Just give yourself time to adjust and you'll be right as rain again, making everybody's day more cheerful." said Clark, half joking and half serious.

"Thanks, bro." she smiled.

"No problem." said Clark. "Listen, mom and dad are going to come see you tomorrow. They had some things to finish up at the hospital and are going to be late, so they decided to come and have breakfast with you tomorrow."

"Okay, that's good cause I feel like I could sleep for a million years right now." she laughed.

"Yea you look like crap." he laughed.

"I haven't had a shower yet today thank you." she laughed.

"Don't worry, you don't smell." said Clark.

"Thanks." she said sarcastically.

"Look, I gotta run but I will see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yea sure." she smiled.

"Okay. Bye." he said.

"Bye." said Lilly.

Clark gave Lilly a kiss on the forehead and left the room. He closed the door behind him and left Lilly to her own devices. She sighed and looked around, taking in the room a little bit more. It seemed bigger from the last she was here, although last time she didn't really observe to much.

She looked to her right and saw her school books sitting on the table. She reached over and grabbed a few. She opened them up and scanned them, just to give herself an idea of what she was to expect. She was half way through when the door opened, and Lex stepped in.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Sure." she said, her guilt suddenly rising. "Look, Lex, I'm sorry about earlier. I was out of line."

He held up his hand to stop her from saying anymore.

"It's perfectly alright. I understand you may be a little tired after everything that happened, along with not being able to do the things you once used too." he said.

"That's part of it." she mumbled.

"Uh, the reason I'm here is Clark told me you haven't had a shower yet?" he asked.

"Uh, yea." she said, a bit confused.

"Could you settle for a bath?" he asked.

"A bath would be fine." she said.

Lex smiled and nodded and walked into the bathroom. Lilly watched him roll up his sleeves and turn on the bath. He peered underneath the sink and grabbed some oil and poured some into the water. He then grabbed some bubbles and poured them in also. He grabbed a towel along with a silk robe from the closet and sat them on the table next to the bath. He turned around and walked back into the bedroom.

Lilly threw back the covers and threw one leg from the bed. She grabbed the other and pulled it over. Lex walked over to her and lifted her up from the bed. She let out a squeak from the gesture and wrapped her arms around his neck, afraid to be dropped. Lex walked into the bathroom and sat Lilly down on the chair next to the tub.

"You gonna undress me, too?" she asked, comically.

"Only if you want me to." he smiled, but it was said with all seriousness.

Lilly caught the gesture and smiled nervously.

"I can handle it." she said.

"Remember, you can't get your cast wet." he said, walking towards the door.

"I know." she said.

Lex only nodded and went to close the door. Lilly began unbuttoning her shirt when he opened the door again. She whipped her head up and closed her shirt quickly.

"Don't you knock?" she asked.

"I'll come back in about thirty minutes to see if you're done, and I'll knock. Besides, it's nothing I haven't seen before." he said, and closed the door.

Lilly opened her mouth at the audacity of the man. Here she was, injured and had the nerve to make jokes. Private jokes at that. She heaved a huff and continued to undress herself, quickly this time. She slid herself onto the edge of the tub, and gently slid herself into the hot water. Her leg with the cast hung off the side, propping itself onto the chair. She washed her hair and scrubbed down her body. When she was done, she slipped farther down into the hot water and closed her eyes, resting her head on the back of the tub.

She opened her eyes to see a small radio on the counter next to her. She reached over and turned it on, hearing classical music flow from the speakers. She smiled and settled back into the tub, closing her eyes and letting the music calm all her senses.

She was brought out of her reverie by a knock on the door. The door slowly opened and she made sure she was covered by all the bubbles. Lex's head popped in and he saw her sitting in the tub, casted leg propped on the chair, and the rest of her covered by numerous bubbles. He listened to hear the classical music flowing from the small radio off to the side. He stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yea, I think so. I'm a bit wrinkly." she joked.

Lex smiled and grabbed a towel. He walked over to the tub and sat it down on the chair. He also grabbed the robe and sat that down on the chair also.

"How do you want to do this?" he asked.

"Uh, I'm not real sure." she laughed, nervousness very evident in her voice. "I can probably lift myself onto the edge of the tub."

"Okay." said Lex.

He turned around as to give her privacy. He heard the water move and the sound of water dripping onto the floor. He felt her grab the towel and she dried herself off, first the hair and then her body. She wrapped her hair into the towel, and grabbed the robe. She slipped it on, making sure it didn't fall into the water.

"Okay." she said.

Lex turned around to see her sitting on the edge of the tub in nothing but a robe. It took his full attention not to take her there. He picked her up off of the tub and walked back into the bedroom. He sat her down on her bed and put a few pillows underneath her foot to help prop up her leg. He took the covers and covered her up, making sure she was tucked in. He walked over to the table in the corner and picked up her folder. He leafed through it until he found which medications she needed to take.

"Well, looks like you need to take these with food." he said. "What would you like for dinner? Anything you want."

"Uh, wow, um, a cheeseburger sounds really good." she laughed.

"Done." said Lex. "I'll get you some fries and some water."

"Thanks." she smiled.

Lex left the room and closed the door behind him. Lilly sighed and took the towel off of her head, making sure to rub out all of the water from her hair. She threw the towel onto the chair across the room and sighed.

"That wasn't awkward or anything." she said.

She grabbed the remote and turned on the t.v. She flipped through a few channels before settling on a movie. She settled into the pillows and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Lex stepped into the room after being gone twenty minutes to find Lilly asleep. He closed the door behind him and sat the food on the table. He sat down on the bed next to Lilly and gently rubbed his hand along her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked over towards Lex.

"You fell asleep." he said.

"I did?" she asked.

"Yea, you still hungry?" he asked.

"Not really." she said.

"Well, unfortunately you have to eat with your medicine." he said.

Lilly sighed and nodded. Lex stood up and brought over her food that sat on breakfast tray. He sat it on her lap and helped her sit up. She grabbed her burger and took a few bites before grabbing her water.

Lex pulled up a chair and sat down, watching the movie while Lilly ate. Lilly ate her burger in 2 minutes or less. She guessed she was hungry after all. She took a few bites of her fries and decided she was full.

"I'm done." she sighed.

Lex grabbed her medication and shook out two small pills. He handed them to her and she swallowed them between sips of water. She wiped her mouth and leaned back into the pillows.

"I'll leave you to sleep." he said.

He grabbed the tray and lifted it off her lap. He walked to the door and opened it with one hand. He was about to leave when Lilly stopped him.

"Lex?" she asked.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Just helping out a friend." he smiled.

Lilly was too tired to try and think about his answer in detail. The medicine must have kicked in because she felt her eyes grow heavy. She nodded in understanding and curled up underneath her blankets.

"Goodnight." whispered Lex.

Lilly was fast asleep when her head hit the pillow. Lex watched her a few minutes longer. Watching her body rise and fall with each breathe she took, and the way a few strands of hair fell into her face. He shut off the light and closed the door, leaving Lilly to sleep in peace.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you thought! I really look forward to your thoughts!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lilly woke to rain pounding on the window. Thunder made itself heard through the air as lightning ransacked the sky. There was a slight knock on the door and Lilly lifted her head up.

"Yes?" she asked tiredly.

The door opened a bit and Jeffrey's head popped in.

"Miss Kent? I'm sorry to bother you this early, but I'm afraid your parents had to cancel their breakfast plans this morning due to the weather." said Jeffrey.

"Oh." said Lilly. "That's okay."

"Would you be needing any help with anything? Mr. Luthor had to step out for some business matters, but he should be back shortly." said Jeffrey.

"No thank you." she said, but instantly took it back. "Uh, actually Jeffrey, would you happen to have some paper and a pen?"

"I'm sure we can come up with something." smiled Jeffrey.

"Thank you." she smiled.

Jeffrey nodded his head and closed the door behind him. Lilly sighed and sat up, looking around the room. Lightning shined through the room, giving a chill through the air. Lilly grabbed her crutches and very cautiously stepped out of bed. She went over to the dresser and grabbed some clothes and threw them over her shoulder. She stepped into the bathroom and closed the door, making sure to lock it this time.

She stepped into the shower after she had turned on the water, and let the hot water wake her up. She had her leg with the cast hanging out of the shower, so it made it a little hard for balance. She held herself up by the wall and quickly washed her hair and her body, making sure not to get her leg wet.

She turned off the water and grabbed a towel, drying herself off. She got dressed into a pair of long gray gaucho pants, and a white t-shirt, with a black sweater over it. She dried her hair and pulled it into a ponytail at the back of her head. She opened the door and went back into the bedroom to find a legal pad of paper and a pen sitting on the window seat. She grabbed a pair of socks from the dresser and went over to the window seat.

She put on her socks as to not freeze her feet off and slid back onto the window seat, making herself comfortable. She piled a few pillows behind her so she could lean back. She lifted her broken leg onto the seat and then her other. She grabbed the paper and pen and looked out the window. The lightning and the thunder had died down considerably since she had been in the shower. All that remained was the rain that filtered its way down the window pane, leaving a curvaceous trail as it went.

Lilly lifted her leg and placed the paper on her leg, thinking of what to write. She had been in the mood to write for awhile, but just never had the time. She had so many things she wanted to write, but her thoughts wouldn't form. She leaned back against the pillows and sighed. She tapped the pen on the paper out of frustration, and looked out the window.

You could see for miles out the window, and the skies grew darker the farther you looked away. She had a pretty good view of the driveway and the fountain off to the side. She felt like a caged animal, but she knew she was far from it. There was a knock on the door and Jeffrey popped in.

"Miss Kent? I took the liberty in bringing you some breakfast. I wasn't quiet sure what you liked so I had the cook make everything he could." said Jeffrey, wheeling in a cart. "We have some pancakes with every type of syrup you can think of. We have hashbrowns, eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. I have some fresh fruit also. And I took the liberty of making you some tea. I heard from a little bird you liked hot tea."

"Wow, thank you so much Jeffrey. You really shouldn't have done this." said Lilly.

"Nonsense, Miss Kent. It is my duty to make the guests of this house comfortable and if I must say so myself, I do a very fine job of it." he said smugly.

"Well, yes you do." smiled Lilly.

"If you won't be needing anything else, I will leave you to your meal. Please feel free to call down for anything else you might need." said Jeffrey.

"I will. Thank you." she said.

Jeffrey bowed and left the room, closing the door behind him. Lilly sat down the paper and pen and grabbed a plate. She took a bit of everything from each group and settled back onto the window seat. She poured some strawberry syrup onto her pancakes and took a huge bite.

"Oh man this is good." she moaned.

She finished off her food in a matter of minutes. It was like nothing she had ever tasted before. The taste didn't seem real to her. She licked her fingers and placed the plate back onto the cart. She got herself situated back against the pillows and grabbed her tea, sipping the hot liquid. She set it down and picked up the paper, inspiration suddenly taking control.

Three hours had passed and Lilly had used the entire legal pad. Every inch was filled with thoughts and ideas, small stories and little twists and turns for her future works of art. The rain had not stopped so it continued to pour down the window sill, causing Lilly's eyes to droop. She laid back against the pillows and rested her head against the cool glass. The pitter patter of raindrops slowly lulled her to sleep and off to a world only a writers mind could think of.

The sound of glass breaking broke Lilly from her state of sleep. She heard someone yelling from downstairs and another shattering sound. She sat up and grabbed her crutches and went to the door. She opened it slowly and heard the voices growing stronger. She made her way to the top of the stairs and looked over the balcony to see her father and Lionel arguing.

"I am not going to go through with it. I won't." yelled Jonathon.

"Jonathon we had a deal remember? You just can't back out." said Lionel.

"Watch me." said Jonathon.

"I'm afraid you're not hearing what I am saying. I saved your farm from going under. I helped you adopt Clark without going through all the necessary precautions. And I helped you and Martha conceive a baby. If that doesn't award a payback than I just don't know what does." said Lionel.

"You leave Lilly out of this." demanded Jonathon.

"I'm afraid I can't Jonathon, since she is part of the deal." said Lionel.

"There is no deal." spat Jonathon.

"I'm afraid she is Jonathon. With her and Lex together we can combine our efforts and build a bigger and stronger company than this world as ever seen." said Lionel.

"No! I am not going to use my daughter for your benefit." said Jonathon.

"It won't be just for my benefit. It will be for hers and Lex's." said Lionel.

"No. I am not using her for your games." said Jonathon.

"It was part of the deal we made Jonathon. There's no backing out." said Lionel.

"We'll see." said Jonathon.

"What deal dad?" asked Lilly, making herself known at the top of the stairs.

Jonathon stopped and whipped around, looking at Lilly as if he had seen a ghost. He looked like he was trying to find something to say but couldn't think of anything.

"What deal?" she demanded.

"Lilly, I didn't know that it would turn out like this." said Jonathon, pleading from the bottom of the stairs.

"Didn't know what would turn out?" she asked, leaning onto the railing to help hold herself up.

"I don't think here is the best place to talk about this." offered up Lionel.

"Very well, we'll talk in the study." she said.

She hobbled down the stairs, refusing help from anyone and made her way towards the study. She flew open the doors and came in, seating herself on one of the couches. She waited as her father tried to make himself more comfortable, but failing miserably.

"What deal?" she started, anger beginning to show more and more.

Jonathon sighed and sat down, his head hanging low. He wiped his hands over his face, trying to work up the nerve.

"I just want you to know that what we did was out of pure love." he said.

"Just spill it." she said.

"Me and your mother tried for years to have a baby. We just couldn't get pregnant. We just gave up hope, until one day, Lionel approached us and told me about a place where we were guaranteed that we would have a baby. So we went, figuring we had nothing to lose. When your mother became pregnant with you, we were the happiest we could have ever been. A few years after you were born, Lionel needed a favor, but in that favor, cost me you." he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Lionel needed the farm for a business deal, and we needed the money. So, we made a deal. We arranged for you to be married to Lex when you turned twenty two, so that the two families would be combined, and so that money could be profited for both families." said Jonathon, lowering his head to the ground after delivering the news.

Lilly sat shell shocked at what her father had told her. She had been set up her entire life to marry none other than Lex Luthor. She had been made into a business deal by her own father. She couldn't believe it. Never in all her life would she ever think of her father stooping that low.

"Did Lex know about this?" she asked.

"Yes, he did." said Lionel.

Lilly looked up towards Lionel with hate filled eyes. Tears started to form as she looked away towards the fireplace. The fire seemed to only make her rage more. She stood up and grabbed her crutches, walking towards the door. Jonathon and Lionel stood up to stop her but she kept walking.

"Lilly." said Jonathon.

"Save it, dad. You know, I would have expected you to tell me from the beginning. What's funny, is that Mr. Luthor here was more willing to tell me than my own father." she spat.

She turned around and left the study, making her way towards the stairs. She took one stair at a time, finally making it to the top. When she walked around the corner she fell to the floor in a heap of sobs. Her life was crumbling more and more as the days went by. This was all too much for her. Knowing that she had been made into a business deal didn't make her stomach feel any better. She felt herself being lifted off the floor and being pulled towards her room.

"Clark?" she asked as he shut the door behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"I overheard what dad told you. Lilly I am so sorry." he said.

"What for? You weren't the one that made the deal, dad did." she said.

"Yes, but I still as if I should have known." he said.

"Clark, there was no way you could have. Dad didn't tell me I highly doubt he would tell you." she said.

"Yea." he said. "Have you talked to Lex?"

"No. He hasn't been home all day. Plus I don't think I can talk to him after finding out he knew about this all along." said Lilly.

"Well, I doubt he was happy with it. I'm surprised he didn't tell you himself." said Clark.

"Tell you what?" asked Lex, standing in the doorway.

Clark and Lilly spun around to see Lex, leaning against the doorway in a suit and tie. His jacket was wet from the rain and he looked incredibly tired.

Clark went to walk towards Lex, but Lilly stopped him, shaking her head saying to leave it alone.

"To tell you what?" asked Lex again.

"To tell me that you hired a tutor for me, so I could finish college." said Lilly, not really believing her own lie.

Lex didn't either but he accepted it, planning to push her tomorrow. He nodded his head and stood straighter.

"Yes, I was going to inform you, but time got away from me. He is coming tomorrow to begin his teachings." said Lex.

"Tomorrow? But school doesn't start for another week." said Clark.

"Well, Lilly isn't going to regular school anymore. Since she's being home schooled she will be able to learn any time she wants, at her own pace." said Lex.

"Do you really think that's fair?" asked Lilly, a little edge on the tip of her voice.

"No it's not, but seeing as how you're hurt and not able to attend classes, why not take things slow." said Lex, a bitter sound coming from his voice. "He'll be here tomorrow at ten. Don't be late."

And with that, Lex walked out, closing the door behind him. Lilly knew he was pissed, but she really didn't care. She fumed and walked over to the window seat, sitting down and looking out at the stars.

"You gonna be alright?" asked Clark.

"I will be." she said.

"When are you going to talk to Lex?" asked Clark.

"I might talk with Lionel first. He was the only one who wanted to be honest with me from the start." said Lilly.

"Well, if you need anything, please call me." said Clark.

"I will." she said.

She stood up and gave Clark a hug. He left her room, closing the door behind him and set off towards the front door. He walked down the stairs and came face to face with Lex.

"How's your sister?" asked Lex.

"She's dealing with some difficult things at the moment. I'm sure she'll be fine tomorrow." said Clark, not really wanting to get into depth. He stepped around Lex and towards the door.

"About the marriage, no doubt?" asked Lex.

Clark turned around to face Lex's back. Lex turned around slowly and looked into Clark's face. He knew he hit some sore spot.

"Why didn't you tell her?" asked Clark, walking closer to Lex.

"It wasn't my place." said Lex. "Her father was the maker of the deal, I thought she deserved to hear it from him."

"Don't forget that your father was also in on the deal." said Clark.

"Yes, but my father was willing to tell her." said Lex.

"Whatever Lex. I don't care who should have told her, the point is, she should have been told sooner, and not been kept underneath a rock!" yelled Clark.

"Clark?" asked Lilly, stepping up to the balcony railing. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I was just leaving." said Clark.

Clark gave a last look up towards Lilly and left, slamming the door behind him. Lilly jumped at the intensity of the slam, and watched Lex's shoulders slump. Lex seemed to stand there for a few minutes, seeming as if he was deciding something in his head. He turned around to walk back to his study when he noticed Lilly standing by the railing. He had forgotten that she was up there and noticed how red and puffy her face was.

She shook her head and turned around, making her way back towards her room. Lex heard her door slam and lock into place. He slouched back down and walked towards his study, closing the doors behind him, and drowning himself in his scotch.

* * *

Pleeeeeeeease review!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lilly made her way down the stairs, making sure not to fall on the way down. She made it to the bottom of the stairs and hobbled her way towards the library. She opened the door to find it empty and rolled her eyes.

"Figures." she muttered.

She sat down on the couch and propped her foot up on the table in front of her. She grabbed her bag and pulled out all of her books and set them around her. She grabbed a pen and her notebook and leaned back into the couch, waiting for her teacher.

She looked around the library, noticing things she hadn't before. How the sun shown through the stained glass windows and sat right on top of the fireplace, illuminating a picture of a piece of art Lilly had never heard of before. She was tired of waiting and pushed the small button off to her right. In a few moments, the doors opened and Jeffrey entered.

"Yes, Lilly?" he asked.

"Could you bring me some hot tea? Please?" she asked.

"Most certainly." said Jeffrey.

He left the library, leaving Lilly to her thoughts and boredom once again. She tapped her pen on her notebook, trying to stop herself from going insane. She looked at the clock and noted her teacher was thirty minutes late.

"He'll be here early in the morning." said Lilly, in a mocking voice.

She sighed and opened her notebook. She began doodling and writing down little notes here and there. She began writing a story, her boredom finally being put to use. She began writing furiously, her mind wandering and filling with all sorts of different thoughts and ways the story could turn.

"Your tea, Lilly." said Jeffrey, walking into the library.

Lilly snapped out of her mind and looked up to see Jeffrey holding her mug of tea.

"Sorry, Jeffrey. I didn't hear you come in." she smiled.

"Yes, a writers mind is hard to get in between." he smiled.

"Thank you." she said, as Jeffrey handed her her tea.

"You are very welcome. Your teacher called, and he said he was about ten minutes away." said Jeffrey.

"Thanks." she said. "I was beginning to think I was forgotten about."

"You will never be forgotten about. The future Mrs. Luthor will never be forgotten about." smiled Jeffrey.

Lilly stopped her mug half way to her mouth and looked towards Jeffrey. He smiled and bowed, leaving the library, closing the doors behind him.

Lilly lowered her tea and sat it on her lap. She slouched further into the couch, realization digging deeper and deeper into her bones. She really was going to marry Lex, and there wasn't anything she could do about it. She had hoped it had all been a dream, but Jeffrey's smile made it too real.

The library doors opened and a man in his fifties entered the room, laptop bag and books in hand.

"I am so sorry Ms. Kent. Driving though Smallville isn't something I do on a daily basis." he smiled.

Lilly felt herself become comfortable in his smile. He seemed like a sweet old man who seemed to know everything. He sat down his bag and pulled out his laptop, booting it up and pulling out a few books.

"Hello." he said, holding out his hand. "My name is George Sweeden."

"Lilly Kent." she said, attempting to get up off the couch, but was stopped.

"Please, don't get up." he smiled.

Lilly smiled and they shook hands. Lilly got herself re-situated on the couch and grabbed her books and notebook, placing them around her.

"Now, I have read some of your work, and I must say, I've never read anything like it before." said George.

"Was it really that bad?" she asked, grimacing.

"Quiet the opposite really. I think it better than some of the works most beloved writers throughout history wrote. The way you can capture emotion through words is something that I've never seen before. And to tell you the truth, I don't can't find anything to teach you." George laughed.

"Well there must be something." laughed Lilly.

"There isn't much, but there are a few places in your most recent work that I think you could improve on. Uh, I brought that so that we could use it as sort of a reference point. I'll use that story as a teaching tool and we can pick it apart, piece by piece, thought by thought, giving you a better understanding of what you're writing. I know that you have a very active brain and it shows through your words, and there is no doubt that you know what you're writing about. Although, I think we could actually build your understanding, making you a better writer." he said.

"It sounds like you're contradicting yourself, but I understand what you mean." laughed Lilly.

"Excellent, at least someone does." he laughed. "Now, I'm going to send this to the screen here, and we will be able to see your story write in front here."

He grabbed a screen from his bag and set it up and hooked it to his computer, sending her story straight to the paper.

"Where do you do most of your writing?" asked George.

"Uh, mostly outside. The outside world gives me a clear head, letting me listen to what is actually out there, making things a bit more understandable for me." she said.

"Well, I must encourage you to work outside. We need all of the best writers we can get in this world." he smiled. "Here is a copy of your story, I know you probably have it memorized, but this way you can make little notes to yourself."

He handed her a thick book of paper, the cover reading the title and her name. She sat it down on her lap and skimmed through the pages, remembering when she wrote this.

"Now, can you tell me the basis of this story?" asked George.

Lilly went into much detail about where the story came from, and what inspirations drove her to tell such a tale. She recounted memories and feelings she had during the pre-writing stage, where she just sat and wrote down ideas.

The hours passed and it was time for George to go. He packed up his things and walked up to Lilly.

"Now, I want you to take the areas we went over today, and try and rewrite them, using what we discussed today." he said.

"Sounds good." she smiled.

"Excellent. I will be back on Wednesday for our next class." he said. "Let's say noon? No sense in getting up early is there?"

"No there isn't." she smiled.

"Great. Well then I will see you on Wednesday, and I look forward to seeing what you come up with." he said.

"Okay." she said, standing up. "I'll walk you to the door."

"No need, please, sit down and relax yourself. Mr. Luthor told me you had quiet a fall and needed as much rest as you could get." said George.

"He's a little overprotective. I'm fine really." she smiled.

"No matter, you sit and rest, I know my way out." he said.

"Okay then, goodbye." she smiled.

"Goodbye." said George, walking out of the library and towards the front door.

Lilly grabbed her crutched and hobbled over to the window. She looked down to see George loading all of his equipment into his car, and leaving without a second glance.

"So, how did it go?" asked a voice from behind Lilly.

She turned around to face Lex standing in the doorway. He had on some casual pants and a long sleeved green shirt.

"It went very well, although he was a little late, but I like him." she said.

"How late was he?" inquired Lex.

"Lex, don't. He doesn't live in Smallville so he got a little lost. It's his first day, cut his some slack." said Lilly.

"Alright, but if he's late again." warned Lex.

"Lex, please. Leave it." warned Lilly, right back at him.

She hobbled over to the couch and gathered all of her stuff. She swung it over her shoulder and walked out the door, passing Lex without another glance.

"You need help?" he asked, as Lilly tried to walk up the stairs.

"Nope." she said.

"You can use the elevator." stated Lex.

"This is better for my leg." said Lilly.

Lex nodded and left Lilly alone, letting her walk up the stairs in solitude. She was halfway there when her crutch slipped and she fell onto the stairs, her leg colliding with the edge of the stairs, and her books rolling down the stairs.

She shut her eyes and leaned back against the wall, letting her eyes cloud with tears. Her anger grew and she threw one of her crutches off of the stairs, having it collide with a vase that looked to be a few hundred years old.

She closed her eyes and cried. This was not the life she wanted. Being crippled wasn't the first on her list and marriage was definitely not the second. She laid her head in her hands, letting the tears run their course. She felt so alone in this big mansion with no one to talk to.

"Lilly?"

Lilly looked up to see Lana at the bottom of the stairs.

"Lana." she said.

"Are you okay?" she asked, walking up to stairs towards Lilly.

She sat down next to Lilly and watched her wipe away her tears that made their way down her cheeks.

"What happened?" asked Lana.

"I slipped." said Lilly.

"I can see that. Is there no one here to help you?" asked Lana, worry very evident in her voice.

"Not really. I'm a little stubborn when it comes to help." said Lilly.

"But still, you need someone here just in case something like this happens again." said Lana.

"I know, I've just been so preoccupied lately." said Lilly.

"Yea, I heard." said Lana.

"From who?" asked Lilly.

"Clark told me." said Lana.

"I figured he would. The boy can't keep nothing a secret except-" she paused.

"Except what?" asked Lana, her interest peeked.

"Except that, I always wanted to be bus driver." said Lilly, wincing at the worst lie she had ever told.

"A bus driver?" asked Lana, not believing Lilly's words.

"Yep, since I was little I always wanted to drive a school bus. I might do it when I'm older." said Lilly.

"Right." smiled Lana. "Come on, let's get you upstairs, you're probably exhausted."

"Yea I am." said Lilly.

She went to get up when she noticed she was a crutch short. She looked around until it came into view. She looked up to find Lex holding it out for her. She grabbed it from him rather forcefully and made her way upstairs, leaving Lana to grab all of her things.

When Lilly was around the corner and out of earshot, Lana came down on Lex.

"Lex how could you just leave her by herself? She's hurt, you can't just leave her and expect her t be fine on her own." said Lana.

"I was waiting for her to come to that realization." said Lex.

"She is aware of it, Lex. She's just to stubborn to say anything." said Lana.

"Well, maybe that's her downfall." said Lex.

"Don't you dare blame this on her. It's not just her fault. You can be pretty stubborn yourself." said Lana.

Lana picked up Lilly's bag and walked up the stairs and left Lex to his own thoughts. Lana walked down the hall and found Lilly's room. She walked in to find Lilly passed out on her bed, her crutches laying discarded on the floor.

Lana sat Lilly's bag on the table next to the bed and picked up the crutches. She leaned then against the table and tucked Lilly in. She left the room, shutting off the light and closing the door.

"Is she asleep?"

Lana whipped around to see Lex standing against the wall.

"Lex you scared me." she said.

"Sorry." he said.

"Yea. She's exhausted. She just passed out on her bed." laughed Lana. "Lex, you really need to get her someone."

Lex only nodded at Lana's words. He didn't say anything as Lana took the silence as understanding, and walked away.

Lex opened Lilly's door and watched her as she slept. He watched as her chest rose and fell with each breathe she took. The light poured in from the window, giving her an angel glow as she slept.

He closed the door softly behind him and walked towards his study. He poured himself a glass of brandy and set to work on finding someone for Lilly. Making her better was all he was concerned about, and he wanted to make sure she would be put into the right hands.

* * *

Please, please, please review! I really want to know your thoughts!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Lilly woke up the next morning to rustling around her room. She heard clothes landing in a basket and things being thrown into a trash can. Lilly rolled over in bed and wiped her hair out of her face. She looked towards the bathroom to see an older woman picking up clothes off of the floor. The old lady walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. She noticed Lilly up and smiled.

"Why hello, dear Glad to see you wake up finally." said the old lady.

"Hi." said Lilly, a little wearily.

"I know you must be terribly confused. My name is Maggie. Mr. Luthor hired me to help you." she said.

"Why?" asked Lilly.

"Well, Mr. Luthor told me that you needed some help with getting around and keeping things organized, so he hired me to help you out a little." said Maggie.

"Oh." said Lilly. "Would you excuse me for a moment? I"m just gonna run down to the kitchen for something to eat."

"I can go get it for you." said Maggie.

"No, no. I need the exercise anyway." said Lilly.

"Will you need help?" asked Maggie.

"No, I can take the elevator if I need to." said Lilly.

Lilly climbed out of the bed and grabbed her crutches. She hobbled her way into the hallway and went to the elevator. She pushed the button over and over again thinking that it would go faster. The elevator took forever so she said screw it and took the stairs. She skipped a few steps, which was rather difficult and hobbled her way towards Lex's study.

She threw open the doors and walked in, interrupting a conversation between Lex and his father. She stood there glaring, obviously making it known she had something to say.

"Ms. Kent, what can we do for you?" asked Lionel.

"I would like to know why Lex thought it appropriate to hire me a maid." said Lilly.

"Lex, we will continue this conversation later." said Lionel. "Ms. Kent."

Lionel nodded towards Lilly and left the study. He closed the door behind him and Lilly hobbled over to the chairs in front of Lex's desk and sat down. She propped her leg up onto his desk and stared at him.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Lex, leaning back into his chair.

"The problem is, I don't see why I need a maid." said Lilly. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Yea, you did a very good job of showing that yesterday." criticized Lex.

"Look, I really don't need your criticism, okay? I just wanted to tell you that I don't need someone to look after me. I won't be an invalid forever." said Lilly.

"I understand that Lilly, but right now, you need all the help you can get. And I won't stand by and watch you struggle when you can have help." said Lex. "And I won't have any argument."

Lilly stopped herself from speaking when Lex ended the conversation. She sat in the chair, fuming.

"Well, why do you care anyway?" said Lilly out of anger. She stood up with rage and grabbed her crutches, heading towards the door.

"Well, you are my future wife and I care about your health. I want you to get the best care possible." said Lex, standing from his chair.

Lilly stopped with his words. She was really hoping to avoid that subject as long as she could. She turned around and looked at Lex with a glare.

"Yea, about that. It came to my attention recently that, um, you knew about the whole marriage thing am I right?" asked Lilly, speaking to Lex in a childish tone.

"Yes, I knew about it." he said, keeping his calm.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"I didn't think it was my place to tell, seeing as how we aren't that close." said Lex, with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Hm, well, I hoped that one little incident we had together didn't ruin that." she said, her tone full of sarcasm.

"Lilly, this is not about the past." he said.

"Oh it's not." she stated. "Last time I checked, this whole situation, deals with the past, okay? It was because of the past that this little marriage is happening."

"Lilly, all I wanted was for you to have some help around the house. I didn't want to argue." said Lex.

"Well, this was going to come out sooner or later so I'm glad it came out now cause it's been bugging me." she said.

Lex didn't know what else to say. Everything had been put onto the table, it was just a matter of time until everything had been solved.

"Look, I have work to do, so, I guess I'll see ya later." said Lilly.

"Sure." said Lex.

Lilly nodded her head and opened the doors. She hobbled her way towards the elevator, to tired to take the stairs. She stepped off the elevator and went into her room. She froze when she saw how spotless it was. Nothing was out of order, things were dusted and put away, and it even smelt like flowers.

"Wow." said Lilly.

"Oh I hope you don't mind." said Maggie, scaring Lilly out of her skin. "I took the liberty of rearranging everything for you to make it easier for you."

"Well, thanks." said Lilly, not really knowing what to say. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"Well, the towels are in a small cabinet right next to the shower and I placed a small stepping stool for you, just to make it easier for you." said Maggie.

"Thanks." said Lilly.

"What are your plans for later?" asked Maggie.

"Uh, after I take a shower I'm going to the study to work on my paper a little bit for tomorrow." said Lilly.

"Oh well then I will go and set everything up for you." replied Maggie.

"You really don't have too." said Lilly.

"Oh please Mrs. Luthor, I am happy to help you in anyway I can." smiled Maggie.

"Oh, uh, I'm not-" said Lilly, trying to correct her.

"Go and take a shower, dear. I'll get your things ready." said Maggie.

Maggie left the room without a second glance and closed the door behind her. Lilly only shrugged out of defeat and went into the bathroom. She took a long shower, making sure she got all the hot water over her sore muscles. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped her robe around her. She dried her hair and applied a small amount of makeup, nothing dramatic. She went into her room to find clothes laying out on her bed.

"Creepy." said Lilly. "But I definitely could get used to this."

"I thought you could." said Lex.

Lilly turned around to see Lex seated by the window.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked, a little angry at her privacy being invaded.

"I came to tell you that I have business to attend to in Metropolis, so I won't be home until late tonight." he said, standing from the window and walking towards her.

"And why does this pertain to me?" she asked, a little uncomfortable under his gaze and his closeness.

"Well, you'll be here all by yourself. I just didn't want you to worry." he said, getting closer.

"Well I assure you that I'll be fine." she said, trying not to let her voice quiver.

"Look Lilly, I know we kind of got off on the wrong foot. But I would like us to be friends again. Maybe more one day." he said, brushing back her hair.

He gave her a kiss on her forehead and left her room, closing the door behind him with a soft click. Lilly just stood unmoving, not believing what had just happened.

"I am so confused." she mumbled to herself.

She got dressed into the clothes that were laid out for her, a pair of shorts, a white t-shirt and a yellow zip up sweater. She grabbed her crutches and left her room, making her way slowly down to the study.

She walked in to see a table of hot steaming food sitting next to the couch, along with another table with all of her books and papers spread out along the top.

"I took the liberty of getting you some food while you worked, just so you wouldn't have to get up so much." said Maggie.

"Oh that's fine, thank you." smiled Lilly.

"You're welcome Mrs. Luthor. I will leave you to yourself then." said Maggie.

Before Lilly could correct her, Maggie was gone. Lilly gave up on correcting her and sat down on the couch. She grabbed some food that was on the cart and ate it, groaning at how good it tasted. She grabbed her notebook and set in on fixing her paper and coming up with new ideas.

After three hours of none stop work, Lilly's hand began to cramp up. She sighed and sat her papers and pen done onto the couch an stood, stretching her limbs and popping her joints. She grabbed her crutches and hobbled over to the window. She sky was overcast, giving the day a gloomy and tiring look. No wonder she didn't want to get out of bed today.

"Mrs. Luthor?" asked Maggie, coming into the study.

"Maggie, please call me Lilly." she said.

"Oh I couldn't do that, it's far to improper." said Maggie.

"Please, call me Lilly." said Lilly.

"Well, if you insist." said Maggie.

"I do." laughed Lilly.

"Well then, Lilly, there is some dinner ready for you if you are hungry." said Maggie.

"Starved." she said.

"Would you like to eat in the dining room or in here?" asked Maggie.

"I'll eat in the dining room, never been in there before." said Lilly, making her way towards the doors.

Maggie led her to the dining room and sat her down at the head of the table. Lilly felt weird sitting in such a place, feeling like royalty. Jeffrey brought out a plate for her that looked so beautiful she was scared to eat it.

"Thank you , Jeffrey." said Lilly.

"You're welcome. Anything else?" asked Jeffrey.

"A glass of wine, please." she said.

"Right away." said Jeffrey.

Jeffrey brought her a glass of wine and left her to her dinner. Lilly felt alone, seated at such an extravagant table, but she ate her food and relished in the taste.

"How was your meal?" asked Jeffrey.

"Excellent, thank you." said Lilly.

"You are most welcome. Are you retiring for the evening?" asked Jeffrey.

"No, I am going to go back and work some more, so I'll be in the study if you need me." said Lilly.

"Very well then." said Jeffrey.

Lilly went back to the study and got herself comfortable again on the couch. She grabbed her papers and went back into her writing mode. She spent hours going over and over every paper she had and trying to make her original piece more unique. She ended up falling asleep on the couch. Papers were still strewn around her and she was sprawled out, head settled against a pillow.

That was how Lex found her when he arrived home. He had went to his study to drop off his paperwork and found Lilly passed out on the couch, papers everywhere. He picked up her papers and set them on the table. He gathered her up in his arms and took her to his room, since it was closer than hers. He set her in his bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. He wiped a few stray hairs out of her face and kissed her forehead.

He shut off the lights and closed the door quietly, leaving his angel to sleep.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you thought! I really wanna know!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The sun broke over the horizon at around six in the morning. Lilly woke up the rays of sunshine streaming through the window at a different angle than what she was used to. She opened her eyes slowly and noticed her surroundings. First she realized this wasn't her room because it was a totally different layout than hers, and second, the bed she was in was way more soft than hers.

She sat up and looked at everything. She noticed the different surroundings more intently now that her eyes were open, and she found out that she was in Lex's bedroom. How she had gotten there she didn't know, and quiet frankly it worried her.

She grabbed her crutches and lifted herself out of bed, well, more like dropped out of bed. She opened the bedroom door and went down the hall and to the stairs. She had gotten better at taking the stairs and got to the kitchen in half the time.

She grabbed some eggs and cheese and set them on the counter. She searched around for a skillet, which was hidden underneath the stove. She cooked herself some eggs and toast and grabbed some fruit from the fridge. She opened one of the cupboards and grabbed a glass for some milk.

"Morning."

Lilly gasped and spun around, dropping the glass and having it shatter on the hardwood floor. She stood there breathing heavily, trying to get over Lex's scare.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." he said.

He went over and grabbed the trash can. Lilly bent down and started grabbing th pieces of the leftover cup.

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." she mumbled. "Ow!"

Lex looked up and saw her gripping her hand. He saw blood dripping from her hand and landing on the floor. He grabbed her hands and helped her stand. He sat her down at the table and went for the first aid kit.

"I'm sorry about the glass." said Lilly.

"Don't worry about the glass. Those are replaceable. Hands aren't." he said.

Lilly half smiled as Lex opened the first aid kit. He turned on the sink and washed her cut. He wasn't too bad, it was big, but didn't require stitches. Lex dried off her hand and put some ointment on it. He placed gauze over her cut and taped it up.

"Didn't know you were such a doctor." said Lilly.

"I've learned from the best." smiled Lex, as he cleaned up everything. "Why didn't you ask someone to get you something to eat?"

"Well, I didn't want to bother anyone." said Lilly.

"That's what they get paid for." said Lex.

"Well, then I guess I'll remember that for the future." said Lilly.

Lex swept up the glass from the floor and threw it in the trash can. He grabbed her now cold food and threw it away also.

"Let me make you a real breakfast." said Lex.

Lilly didn't get to reply because he was already getting out all different types of foods and things. He made Lilly some pancakes with strawberry syrup, scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and some sausage. He put a small cup of fruit next her plate and poured her a cup of orange juice.

"Wow." said Lilly. "I never knew you could cook."

"Well, I admit, I know a few things about cooking." smiled Lex.

"I can see that." laughed Lilly. "This is better than my mother, and she cooks almost all the time."

"Please, dig in. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." said Lex.

"You know already?" asked Lilly, teasingly.

"I have a pretty good feeling." said Lex, sitting down also with his own plate.

Lilly only nodded and took a bite of her pancakes, closing her eyes at the exquisite taste. These were better than her mothers, and not a lot of food beat her mothers.

"These are fantastic." said Lilly, swallowing her food.

"Well I'm glad you approve." said Lex, taking his own bite of food.

Lilly finished her meal in record time. She drank the last of her orange juice and let out a small burp of satisfaction.

"Excuse me." she laughed.

Lex just laughed and continued to eat. They both sat in silence for a bit, nobody really knowing what to say.

"Why are you up so early?" asked Lilly.

"Couldn't sleep." said Lex.

"You haven't been able to sleep a lot lately." she said.

Lex looked at her as if she knew some deep dark secret.

"I just hear you pacing the halls sometimes at night." said Lilly.

"Yes well, some things are on my mind that I can't seem to shake." he said.

"Like what?" asked Lilly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"No it's alright." said Lex. "I just never talked to anyone besides my therapist."

"You go to a therapist?" asked Lilly.

"Not usually, only on occasion." said Lex.

"Only when it deals with your father?" asked Lilly.

"More or less." said Lex.

Lilly left it at that, figuring he didn't really want to talk about it. She sure wouldn't want to. She looked up at the clock and realized that it was almost nine, and she started her physical therapy today.

"I better go get ready. MY therapist is going to be here soon." she laughed, putting more emphasis on my.

Lex laughed a bit and helped her off the chair. She grabbed her crutches and stopped.

"What's the matter?" asked Lex.

"Uh, a major problem." she said.

"What is it?" he asked.

She held up her right hand, showing off her cut she had acquired earlier today. It was on the palm so there wasn't a way for her to use her crutches. She smiled sarcastically and looked to the ground, trying to think of a way to work this out.

Lex made the decision for her and grabbed her crutches from her. He lent them against the counter and then scooped Lilly up into his arms.

"Lex, there's really no need for this." said Lilly, feeling helpless in his arms.

"I believe there is." said Lex.

He walked up the stairs and Lilly opened her door for him. He walked in and set her down in the bathroom. He grabbed her robe from her bedroom and sat it down on the small table next to the shower.

He started the shower and looked around, seeing if she needed anything else.

"I got it from here." she said.

"If you need anything, let me know. Maggie won't be here until ten." said Lex.

"Okay." said Lilly.

Lex smiled and left Lilly to herself. She got undressed and stepped into the shower. She took the quickest shower and got out. She opened her bathroom door and looked towards he closet, which was all the way across the room, and she didn't have her crutches. She hopped through her room and stopped at her bed when she realized a set of clothes was waiting for her. She smiled at Lex's kindness and got dressed. She slid on a pair of black dance pants and a red sweatshirt. She dried her hair and looked at the clock.

"Just in time." she said, the clock reading 8:57.

She hopped over to the bed and sat down with a huff. She looked at the intercom and wondered what button was Lex's. She picked a button and thankfully it was the right one.

"I'm ready." she said.

"I'll be there soon." said Lex.

Lilly hunched and waited for Lex. She looked out of the windows and noticed the sun shining through the clouds, giving them a mystical look to them. There was a knock on the door and Lilly hopped over to it, opening it for Lex.

"Hi." she said.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yea." she said.

"You need tennis shoes." said Lex, walking over to the closet.

"Tennis shoes? For what?" she asked.

"You're doing physical therapy today, and that means walking." said Lex.

He grabbed some socks from her dresser and went over towards the small bench at the bottom of her bed. He helped Lilly sit and he proceeded to put her socks and shoes on. Lilly felt a little uncomfortable at the closeness of the two of them and wished her could tie shoes faster. He finished tying her shoes and folded down her pants. He stood up and helped her as well. He swept her up into his arms again and carried her down to the workout room. Lilly didn't know about this room, which she didn't really know about a lot of rooms in that place.

The therapist was waiting for them by a balance beam that consisted of two bars, which helped people learn how to walk again.

"I'm glad you two decided to show." said the therapist.

"We had a little set back." said Lex, setting Lilly down.

Lilly didn't notice until know that Lex was dressed in workout sweats also. Lex saw her questioning look and answered her.

"I decided to come and see what this all pertains too." he said. "Plus I thought I could help out, since you hurt your hand earlier also."

Lilly only nodded her head in understanding, confused understanding. She figured he had more important things to tend to than her therapy.

"Well, since you did hurt your hand, you'll need some extra help on the beams." said the therapist. "Mr. Luthor, if you could?"

Lex helped Lilly over the beams and helped her stand. He held onto her right arm while she grabbed the other beam with her left hand.

"Now, we're gonna have you try and walk. The beams are here for your support, but since you hurt your right hand, Lex here is going to be your support." said the therapist.

Lilly only nodded a little, scared at what might actually happen. She hadn't walked in weeks, and she was a little scared at what could happen, especially with Lex there. She was already a bumbling idiot around him, he didn't need to see her struggling too.

"Okay, let's have you start with your right leg. You're going to step off with your right foot and gently apply pressure as you step down. Now remember, you haven't walked on your leg for quiet some time, so your leg may not be able to support your whole weight the first try. Try and apply as much pressure as you can without hurting yourself. When you can't put anymore pressure, stop and take the pressure off." said the therapist. "Clear?"

"As crystal." said Lilly, nervousness very evident in her voice.

Lilly put all her weight on her left leg and lifted her right, slowly. She set down her right one and instantly brought it back up.

"It's okay." whispered Lex.

Lilly looked at him and saw him nod, signaling it was safe to continue. She swallowed and brought her attention back to her leg. She gently touched her right leg onto the floor and paused. She took a deep breathe and started putting small amounts of pressure onto her leg. She felt a small pain run through her leg and she jumped back onto her left leg.

"You okay?" asked Lex.

"Just a little pain. Let me try again." she said.

She set her right leg back down and added a little more pressure. She got to the point where Lex had to hold her more than he used to. She put all of her weight on her right leg to the point where she could lift her left leg, only for a second though. She put her weight back onto her left leg and sighed. She leaned onto the beams, Lex helping to steady her. She had put a lot of effort into what she just did, and she was exhausted.

"You did excellent, Lilly. I've never seen someone be able to put all of their weight on the first try. Good job." said the therapist.

"Thanks." smiled Lilly.

"Well, you're session is up for today. I'll be back on Friday to continue what we just started." smiled the therapist.

"Thank you." said Lex.

"Anytime." said the therapist.

The therapist left the gym leaving Lex and Lilly to themselves.

"You did very well today." said Lex.

"Thanks, I wasn't expecting the shooting pain in my leg though. That threw me for a loop." laughed Lilly.

Lex laughed a bit and helped Lilly up to her room so she could rest. He set her down on her bed and removed her shoes for her.

"This may be a stupid question." said Lilly.

"There are no stupid questions." said Lex.

"Yea, until today." she mumbled. "Would it be any trouble, or rude, to ask if I could sleep in your bed?"

Lex looked up from the floor, confusion very evident on his face, but also happiness. Lilly felt suddenly very small and stupid.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked, I mean, why would I sleep in your bed?" she said, mostly talking to herself. "Forget it, I really don't know what's going on in my head, I just-"

Lex cut her off with a kiss to the lips. He was very gentle and heart felt. He pulled back and Lilly's eyes were the size of quarters.

"I would love if you slept in my bed." said Lex. "Whatever you want, you'll have."

Lilly felt happy at those words and felt a bit of the meaning was meant for the future. Lilly smiled and nodded. Lex lifted her from her bed and took her down the hall, to his room. He set her gently onto his bed and pulled the covers up to her shoulders.

"Comfortable?" he asked.

"Very." she smiled.

"Good." said Lex.

He swept back some of her hair and gave her one last kiss before leaving. He shut the door quietly and with a smile that spoke more than words.

* * *

Please oh please review!! I got Lex to be a little bit more caring in this chapter...so let me know what you thought!!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Two months went by and Lilly was back on her feet. She was walking on her own now, except for some help from a cane. She was able to go places on her own without the help from anyone, and she was enjoying the feeling. She kept Maggie around just for someone to talk to. Maggie wasn't really needed anymore since Lilly was able to do things for herself, but she convinced Lex to keep Maggie. Maggie still helped Lilly out with small meaningless jobs such as cleaning and laundry, and she liked it. Maggie saw Lilly as a daughter she never had. The two of them became good friends and saw each other as confidants.

Lilly also finished her degree in those two months. She was officially an author and was currently working on her first book. It took her awhile to try and find inspiration throughout her recovery, but slowly things were coming to her in small bits. She would right them down and then try and make sense of them later.

Lex had insisted that she stay at the mansion after much argument from Lilly. Lilly felt that she should get back to the farm and help out her family. Throughout the months her family had come to see her and kept assuring her that everything was okay. Clark had taken up all of the slack since he could handle it, but she was still unsure.

Everything had been good for Lilly during those past months. Things had worked out for themselves and for once, the future looked bright, for only a moment.

* * *

Lilly sat in the study, writing down ideas on her pad of paper. The fireplace roared with the brightness of the fire, warming up to give the room a cozy feel.

"Ms. Kent, nice to see you up so early." said Lionel, walking into the room.

"Mr. Luthor, wasn't expecting to see you here. What do I owe the pleasure?" asked Lilly, continuing to write.

"The matter of your wedding brought me here." he said.

Lilly stopped writing and sighed. She was hoping this day would never come, but unfortunately, you can't escape fate. She looked up and gestured for Lionel to sit down. He sat across from her and laid down a manila folder.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Matter of the estate. Basically the agreement your father and I had all those years ago." he said.

Lilly only nodded looked to the fireplace. She stared into the flames, wishing that it would tell her what to do.

"So, you came here to talk about the wedding. What did you have in mind?" she asked, clearly annoyed with the situation.

"Well, since you don't have much say in the matter of who you marry, I decided to give you full reign on your wedding plans. Whatever you want, you can have. I thought it was the least I could do." said Lionel.

"How kind of you." smiled Lilly, sarcastically.

Lionel only chuckled a bit and ran his hand over his beard.

"Listen, I don't expect you to be fully intent on this marriage, but remember, it's also helping out your family when they need it most. Remember that." said Lionel, standing.

"So you're playing the guilt card. Classic." said Lilly.

"Not at all. I just thought you should remember who is also factored into this equation. You might find it interesting that this just doesn't affect you." smiled Lionel.

Lilly rolled her eyes and went back to looking at the fire. She sat her head upon her hands and sighed. She heard Lionel walk towards the door and open them.

"You have two weeks to plan your wedding. Spend it wisely." said Lionel, and with that, he was gone.

Lilly closed her eyes and held her head. Tears started to form in her eyes and her anger grew. She stood up and walked towards the fireplace, leaning her head on the mantel piece. She wrapped her arms around herself and turned around, looking out across the study. She grabbed her cup and threw it across the room, having it shatter against one of the pillars.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." said Lex, standing in the doorway.

"Lex. Sorry, I uh,-"

"No need to explain." said Lex. "Everything alright?"

"No, but, eventually, hopefully, it will be." said Lilly.

Lex only nodded and went to pour himself a drink. He took a sip and walked over to his desk and sat down.

"It's the whole wedding thing." blurted out Lilly.

"What about it?" asked Lex.

"Well all I can really say is I was expecting more than two weeks." laughed Lilly nervously.

"Well you know my father. Business as usual."said Lex. "I'm sure you'll be able to come up with something extravagant. Remember money is not an object."

"Yea I've realized that these past months." said Lilly. "Uh, I guess I'll go get started."

Lilly turned and walked towards the door, but Lex stopped her.

"Before you go, there's something I would like to give you." he said.

Lilly turned back around and watched him as he stood from his chair and walked to his bookcase. He slid out a book causing a panel on the wall to open. Lilly raised her eyebrows at the secretiveness and walked a little closer towards Lex.

He pulled out a small box that held a pink ribbon on top and turned to Lilly. He walked over and stopped right in front of Lilly. He held up the small box and Lilly hesitantly took the box from his hands.

"I wanted to give you this awhile ago, but I never got the nerve." said Lex.

Lilly untied the ribbon and set it down on the table. She took a deep breathe and lifted the lid, all air escaping from her lungs.

"Oh my god." she said.

"It was my mother's." said Lex. "She told me to give to someone special one day."

Lilly looked up at Lex and then back down at the box. Inside sat a 3 carat, princess cut diamond ring. On each side of the diamond sat two smaller princess cut diamonds that sat in a white gold band. Lilly felt like she would pass out. She had never seen a ring that huge before. Truthfully, she was scared to even touch it.

Lex saw her insecurities and grabbed the box from her hand. He took out the ring and grabbed her left hand, gently sliding on the ring. Lilly watched the diamonds sparkle in the sunshine and couldn't help but feel like a princess. She had never owned anything this expensive before, and she like the feeling.

"It's beautiful." said Lilly, still gaping at the ring.

Lex leaned down and gave Lilly a kiss on the lips. Lilly didn't know how to respond but kept her reaction to herself, not wanting to ruin the moment. He pulled away and smiled causing Lilly to smile back.

"I better get moving." she said.

"Sure. I'll see you tonight." he said.

Lilly only nodded and smiled briefly. She turned around and left the study quickly, trying not to looked panicked. She made it up to her room and slammed the door. She slid to the ground and sighed, not believing anything that just happened in the past half an hour. Everything that they had told her was true, the deal, the marriage, everything. Her life really was planned, and she felt caged.

She got up off the floor and grabbed her pea coat. She slid it on and grabbed her notebook. She slid it into her purse and left her room. She went into the garage and got into her car. Lex had given her one his many cars. Unfortunately, they were all sports cars. She had chosen one of the less sporty looking ones so she wouldn't feel so spoiled.

She drove towards town and pulled up in front of The Talon. She got out of her car and noticed people staring at her. She looked around and hightailed it into The Talon. She walked in and took a seat at the bar where Lana was working. She sat down and laid her notebook on the table.

"Lilly! How are you doing?" asked Lana.

"Good, sort of." said Lilly.

"Wanna talk about it?" asked Lana.

"I kind of have to." said Lilly.

Lana sat down two cups of cappuccino for Lilly and herself and sat down across from her.

"So, what's the, holy crap." said Lana.

Lilly looked at her to see Lana's gaze directed towards her ring.

"Did Lex give you this?" asked Lana, grabbing Lilly's hand.

"Uh yea, it used to be his moms." said Lilly.

"It's beautiful." said Lana.

"And huge and just says, I don't know." said Lilly, dropping her head into her hands.

"What happened?" asked Lana.

"I have two weeks to plan my wedding." said Lilly.

"Two weeks? Who told you-"

"Lionel." interrupted Lilly.

"He told you you have two weeks?" asked Lana.

"Yep." said Lilly.

"Wow." said Lana.

"Yep. You know, I knew this day would happen, I just, hoped deep down somewhere that, it was all in my head." said Lilly.

"Look, I know this can't be easy for you and I can't even imagine what you're going through, but I will be here for you no matter what." said Lana. "That's what best friends are for."

"Thanks." said Lilly. "So! You going to be my maid of honor?"

They both laughed and started talking about Lilly's wedding. The two of them talked until The Talon closed and they even stayed an hour or so afterwards.

"So, tomorrow you want to go dress shopping?" asked Lana, locking the doors to The Talon.

"Yea sure. I'm gonna have to stop by the farm and talk with the family, too." said Lilly.

"That's okay. Remember, I'm always here for you." said Lana.

Lilly smiled and hugged Lana.

"Thanks. You need a ride?" asked Lilly.

"No it's okay. I've got some other things I need to take care of. But I'll see you tomorrow." said Lana.

"Okay, I'll pick you up." said Lilly.

"Okay. Bye." said Lana.

"Bye." said Lilly.

Lilly got into her car and started the engine. She made sure no one was coming and pulled out. She drove home, thinking about what her future held for her.

She pulled into the garage and turned off the car. She stepped inside the mansion and sighed. This was her future and what came with it, she just had to deal.

She flopped down on her bed and closed her eyes, loving the feeling of her bed. She rolled over and settled into her pillows, not even bothering to get undressed.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lilly hobbled down the stairs the next morning, using her cane for stability. Her leg didn't feel like moving properly today so she had to use her cane to help her get around. She had her purse strapped over her arm as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." said Lex.

Lilly looked to the table to see Lex sitting and reading the paper. She never saw him do that before so she looked at him oddly.

"Morning." she said, as she walked over to the fruit bowl.

"Where are you off to this morning?" he asked, not even looking up from the paper.

"Uh, me and Lana are going dress shopping in Metropolis today. But first I have to stop at home and tell them." she said.

"You haven't told them?" asked Lex, finally looking up.

"Well, I haven't really had time, Lex." she said, her voice sounding a bit agitated.

Lex got the hint and dropped the subject. His eyes fell to her cane which was holding her up at the moment.

"Your leg bugging you this morning?" asked Lex.

"It doesn't seem to want to work on its own today, which figures." she said.

"I can get my chauffeur to drive you today if you'd like." he said.

"No, I'll be fine." she said. "It's just a little stiff."

"Would you like some breakfast?" he asked.

"No thanks, I really should get going. I'll see you later." she said.

She grabbed an apple and walked out of the kitchen, headed for the garage. She got into her Mercedes and backed out of the garage and headed off towards the farm. The sun was out and about, shining down onto the town of Smallville.

She pulled into her driveway and drove up until she was in front of the barn. She turned off her car and got out, grabbing her cane in the process. She made her way up to the house and went in, hoping someone was home.

"Hello? Mom? Dad?" she asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Lilly?" asked Martha.

"Hey mom!" said Lilly, giving her mom a hug.

"Oh, honey, it's so good to see you." said Martha.

"You have no idea." said Lilly.

"Come on and sit down honey. You want something to eat?" asked her mom.

"No, I'm not that hungry." said Lilly, hanging her cane off the counter.

"Your leg still bugging you?" asked Martha.

"Yea. It's mostly in the mornings. I use it to get around since my leg is kind of stiff in the mornings. But other than that it doesn't really give me much trouble." said Lilly.

"Well that's good to here. I guess Lex does know about the best care." laughed Martha.

"Yea I guess he does." chuckled Lilly, not really enjoying the laugh.

"What's the matter, honey?" asked Martha.

"Mom, I uh, I didn't just, show up for nothing today. I actually have something I need to tell you." said Lilly.

"What's wrong?" asked Martha.

"Nothings wrong, in a way." stalled Lilly.

"Then what seems to be the trouble." rephrased Martha.

Lilly took a deep breathe and let it out. She looked up to her mother and tried to think of the best way to tell her.

"Mom, you know about the whole wedding thing, right?" asked Lilly.

"Yes." said Martha, sounding as if she was dreading the whole topic.

"Well, Lionel talked to me yesterday, and it has recently come to my attention that my wedding day is coming closer than I thought." said Lilly.

"How close?" asked Martha, scared of the answer.

"Two weeks." said Lilly, cringing at her mothers outrage.

"Two weeks! Two weeks! Oh if I ever see that man again I will surely rip him a new one! How can he honestly make you two get married in two weeks, there's not even enough time to think of a wedding in that time much less think of a good one." said Martha, going off on a rant.

Lilly just sat and waited until her mom said everything that went through her mind. Her mom paced the kitchen back and forth, steam practically coming out of her ears. Finally she calmed down a bit and sat back down, Lilly sighing a huge relief.

"Okay." said Martha. "Two weeks? That's what he gave you to work with?"

"Well, he said since I was being practically forced into this, that, I could have anything I wanted. Money was no object." said Lilly.

"Really?" asked Martha, schemes forming in her head.

"Mom, no." said Lilly.

"What?" defended Martha.

"I know that look, and no. We are not inviting people we don't know and we are surely not gonna buy things we don't need. We are not taking advantage." said Lilly.

"You take the fun out of everything." whined Martha.

"You're such a baby." joked Lilly.

They both laughed over their little rant and went back to thinking.

"Have you started on anything yet?" asked Martha.

"Well." started Lilly, pulling out a notebook. "Me and Lana started talking about a few ideas yesterday. We were going to go dress shopping today in Metropolis."

"Oh that should be fun. The two of you being able to catch up. I've heard that her and Clark have become quiet the item." said Martha.

"Really?" asked Lilly, intrigued. "You know, mom. I wish I could move back here. I miss the craziness of it all. I mean, I have no idea what is going on with any of you anymore. I feel so out of the loop."

"Oh honey, believe me, there will be more to come, I promise." said Martha.

"Hey, who's cars in the drive-" started Clark, "Lilly?"

"Hey Clark!" she smiled.

Clark rushed over and enveloped her into a hug.

"Clark, you're squeezing just a little tight." gasped Lilly.

"Oh, sorry. Why haven't you been coming over?" asked Clark.

"Well, believe me, I want to. I just can't seem to get over here though what with my leg and work and everything. I really missed you guys and thought about you every single day." said Lilly.

"Aw I missed you too." said Clark, giving her a noogie.

"Stop it!" she shouted, swiping his hand away. "So I here you and Lana are quiet the item. When did this happen?"

"About a week ago." said Lana, walking into the kitchen.

"And no one thought to mention it to me, especially you!" said Lilly, pointing her finger at Lana.

"Hey, you had a lot more on your plate than I did yesterday." said Lana.

"True." said Lilly.

"So, you ready to go?" asked Lana.

"Yea." said Lilly. She grabbed her cane and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Clark.

"We're going to Metropolis to shop for wedding dresses. I'll see you guys tonight." said Lilly.

"Wedding dresses, for what?" asked Clark.

"Mom?" asked Lilly.

"I'll tell you Clark, but right now you have to help me with lunch." said Martha.

Lana and Lilly walked out of the house and towards Lilly's Mercedes. Lilly heard a metal clang in the barn and forgot about her dad. She threw Lana the keys and walked over to the barn.

"I'll be right back." she shouted.

Lilly walked into the barn to see her dads legs growing out from underneath the tractor. He was talking to himself and mentioning something about a wrench. Lilly saw it sitting in his tool box and grabbed it, handing it to her dad. Her dad realized that someone handed him a wrench and wheeled out from underneath the tractor.

"Lilly?" asked Jonathon.

"The one and only." she said.

"Hey honey, how are you?" he asked. "I'd hug you, but uh-"

"It's okay." she said, noticing the oil stains all over his clothes.

"So, you staying for lunch?" he asked.

"No, me and Lana are going to Metropolis for dress shopping." said Lilly.

"What's the special occasion." asked Jonathon, walking over to his toolbox.

Lilly took a deep breathe and let it out slowly.

"My wedding." she said.

Jonathon froze and stared off into nothing for a minute or two. Lilly watched him breathe in and out, wondering what was happening to him.

"Dad?" she asked.

He seemed to snap out of something and turn around, putting a forced smile on his face.

"That's great honey. I'm sure you'll find a beautiful dress." said Jonathon, giving Lilly a kiss on the forehead.

She didn't want to get into anything with him cause she knew it would all end badly. Sooner or later she would have to confront him, but right now she didn't really feel like it.

"Yea."she said.

"Well, I don't want to keep you waiting. Go on and have fun. I'll see you later." he said.

Lilly only nodded and turned around, walking out of the barn and sliding into her Mercedes. She started the car without a word and drove out of the driveway, her dad watching from the loft, tears falling from his eyes.

Lilly sped down the road, anger very evident in her eyes. Lana kept quiet, thinking it best to leave Lilly to her thoughts, but she was a little scared at how fast they were going.

"Lilly?" asked Lana. "Could you maybe slow down a little?"

Lilly seemed to snap out of her silent state and glance towards Lana. She noticed a small look of fear on her face and took her foot off the gas.

"Sorry." said Lilly.

"It's fine." said Lana. "You okay?"

"I will be." said Lilly.

Lilly left it at that and drove into Metropolis, pulling up in front of a wedding boutique. She got out of her car and handed her keys to the valet. The valet looked at the license plate and saw LTHR spelled out and froze.

"Mrs. Luthor?" asked the valet.

Lilly turned around to see the young kid looking a little frightened. The manager stepped up and took the keys from the young boy and told him to take a break.

"I'm sorry about that, he's knew." said the manager. "We'll take great care of your car, Mrs. Luthor."

Lilly only nodded with some confusion and turned back towards the boutique. Lilly opened the door and let Lana through first. Lilly hobbled in with her cane afterwards and stopped dead in her tracks.

This place was huge. Not only did it sell wedding dresses, but they also had a hotel, three restaurants, salon, and a spa.

"We are so coming here on my wedding day." said Lilly.

"Fine with me." said Lana.

"Hi, how can I help you two today?" asked a suited up lady.

"I'm here to look for a wedding dress." said Lilly.

"Really? Well, I don't think we'd have anything in your price range." snided the lady.

"Well I assure you money is not a problem." said Lilly.

"I'm sure." laughed the lady sarcastically. "But I'm afraid all of our dresses are being looked over, so we may be out of business for a few days."

"I bet they are, but if you don't let me by I assure you that you will be out of a job quicker than you can say Luthor." threatened Lilly.

"Luthor?" stumbled the lady. "You are Lilly Kent? Oh I must apologize."

"Look, I don't want to listen to your mumbled made up apology. Me and my friend here are going to go and look at dresses and I would appreciate it if you didn't speak with us ever again." said Lilly.

Lilly grabbed Lana's arm and dragged her towards the dress gala. Lana was a bit taken aback by Lilly's outburst, and in fact was kind of amazed and excited.

"Wow, I think you've been spending too much time with Lex." laughed Lana.

"Yea, although I don't have the actual guts to fire her, and do not tell Lex cause he will." said Lilly.

"My lips are sealed." said Lana, acting as if she were locking her lips with a key.

"Good. Now, let's find me a dress." smiled Lilly.

The two girls went through aisles and aisles of gowns. Lilly picked out the ones she wanted and handed them to one of the ladies that was assisting her. Lilly had picked out roughly six dresses, all of them close to two-thousand dollars.

Lilly went through all of them, none of them looking right on her. She cursed herself for having such a weird body, but everyone assured her she had a perfectly shaped body. Lilly took off the last dress and hung it back up. She went to put her clothes back on when Lana handed her another one.

"Lilly! You have got to try this one! I think this one will work perfectly!" shouted Lana from the other side of the door.

Lilly opened the door and let Lana in. Lana dragged in a beautiful gown that Lilly absolutely fell in love with. Lana helped Lilly into it and zipped up the back, making sure the folds went over so as to hide the zipper.

Lilly stepped out of the dressing room and up onto the platform so she could get a full view of every angle. The dress was perfect. It was a strapless ball-gown with a dropped waist and beaded bodice. The multi-tiered French tulle skirt was accented by a dusty rose dyed hem. Lilly pulled up the straight cut bodice and turned to the sides, seeing what it looked like on both sides. She turned around and Lana pulled out the back, giving the dress it's full affect.

"It's perfect." said Lilly.

"You look beautiful." smiled Lana.

"This is it ladies." said Lilly.

Lilly got out of the dress and one of the assistants took it up to the front. Lilly got dressed and walked up front, giving the lady all of her information. The dress didn't need any alterations which was great. Lilly took it out of the store that day and placed it into the back of her car.

Lilly and Lana went to lunch and discussed on where they could go and look for shoes. There were so many stores and brands that Lilly's head was spinning. The two of them pretty much finished up the day without any fall backs. Lilly had found everything she would need for her gown and they had even found dresses for the bridesmaids. Lana got to wear a special dress since she was the maid of honor. Lana's dress they could take home, but the others had to be shipped in.

Lilly dropped Lana off at her house and helped bring in everything. She gave Lana a hug and thanked her for all of her support. She then left and headed towards the Luthor mansion, not really wanting to go and see her family.

She pulled into the garage and turned off her car. She grabbed Jeffrey and the two of them brought in everything Lilly had bought. Lilly grabbed her wedding dress and locked up her car. She started for the stairs when she saw Lex walking towards her.

"I see you bought half of Metropolis today." he joked.

"Oh not really, maybe a third." laughed Lilly.

"You get everything you needed?" he asked.

"Yea, and a few more things I probably don't need." she laughed.

"Well, I'm sure I'll see when I get the bill." he said.

"Well, just don't kill me." she smiled. "I gotta go and get this upstairs, it's kind of heavy."

"Sure." he said.

Lilly hoisted up her dress and walked up the stairs, making sure not to fall. She went into her room and opened her closet, hanging her dress up on a special hook than hung in the center of her closet. She stepped back to take a look and couldn't help but smile.

Looking at her wedding dress gave Lilly a bit of hope for the future. It made her want to look forward to the what the future had to offer, and she was excited for what she would encounter.

* * *

Alrighty...another chapter! Please review...Id love to know what you're thinking!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I can't do this." said Lilly.

Lilly stood in front of a full length mirror, looking at herself. Today was the big day, the day when she would no longer be a Kent, but a Luthor. She looked at herself in her full length gown. Lana was currently pinning on Lilly's veil. Lilly's hair was up in a curled mess and pinned at the back of her head. Her veil was pinned just underneath her bun, flowing down her back.

"You'll be fine, trust me." said Lana, looking at Lilly through the mirror.

"It's like, it's just all ending." said Lilly.

"Stop being morbid!" shouted Lana. "This is your wedding day! Be happy!"

"I'd love to be but unfortunately this wasn't my idea of what my wedding would be like." shouted Lilly.

"Is everything alright in here?" asked Clark, opening the door and sticking his head in.

"Yea, yea come in." said Lilly.

"I'm just gonna, uh, go get the flowers ready." said Lana, leaving the room.

Lilly sighed, feeling guilty for yelling at Lana, but she was a little stressed out at the moment. She ran her hand along her forehead and turned towards the window.

"How ya holdin up?" asked Clark.

"As good as I can be I guess. How's dad?" asked Lilly, turning around to face Clark.

"Holding up as good as he can. Mom's slipping him a few sips of whiskey." joked Clark.

"That's good." said Lilly. She looked up to Clark to see him frowning. "Hey, cheer up. One of us has to be happy on my wedding day."

"It's just happening so fast." said Clark. "I mean, a few months ago you were living at home and now your getting married."

"And you don't think I know that? Clark, a few months ago I had the whole world in front me where I could do anything I wanted. Now, I'm getting locked into something that I am not ready for. I want to travel, I want to live my life my way. I want to be independent, but I can't." said Lilly. "I guess we both have another thing in common besides parents."

"And what's that?" asked Clark.

"That we were both forced into something we weren't ready for." smiled Lilly.

Clark smiled and hugged Lilly. There was a knock on the door and Lana peeked in.

"We're ready." she said.

Lilly sighed and walked to the door. She looked out into the church and saw hundreds of people she had never seen before.

"Who are all those people?" asked Lilly.

"Probably Lex's colleagues." said Clark. "Alright, I gotta go, but you look beautiful and I love you."

Clark gave Lilly a kiss on the forehead and took off, taking his place as best man. Lilly and Lana stood in the back, waiting.

"Look Lana, I'm sorry." said Lilly.

"It's okay." smiled Lana.

"No it's not, I mean, you have been nothing but supportive throughout this whole thing and you've been my best friend since we were kids. There's nothing I would do to jeapordize that." said Lilly.

Lana started crying which ended up making Lilly cry. They both gave each other hugs when someone cleared their throat.

"Dad." said Lilly.

"Ready?" he asked, trying not to give off to much emotion.

"Yea." she said.

Lana smiled and walked down the aisle. Lilly stood in back, not really knowing if she should say anything to her father or not.

"Dad, I just want to tell you that I don't blame you anymore." she said.

"Lilly, I don't want to talk about it right now." he said.

"Well I do. Look, I had a right to be angry with you, but I can't stand not talking to you. I know your sorry about this whole thing, and I believe you. You have done so much for me and Clark, it's my turn to take care of you." she said.

"But not like this." he said.

"Look, Clark helps when he doesn't want to, and I'm helping when I don't want to. It's a family tradition. Let me in on it." she smiled through her tears.

Jonathon looked down at her and saw her smile. He loved when she smiled because it made him feel as if all his wrongs were right again. He returned her smile and gave her a kiss on the forehead. The song began to play signaling for the bride. Jonathon wrapped Lilly's arm around his and walked her down the aisle. Everyone stood when they saw the bride round the corner. Lilly felt like her body was going to freeze up, but a gentle squeeze of the hand from her father calmed her down a bit. Lilly looked up towards the front and saw Lex. He seemed to be smiling but she couldn't be sure. She saw Clark standing to Lex's right, smiling at her. She smiled back at him, thanking him for his strength. She looked over at Lana and smiled, and then to her mother. Her mom was crying and Lilly couldn't help but let the waterworks begin.

They stopped at the front of the alter and Jonathon released her. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead and looked her in the eyes.

"You look beautiful." he said, his sad eyes brimming with tears.

Lilly smiled back and let a few stray tears fall. She turned around and faced Lex. He held out his hand and helped her walk up the stairs. Lilly looked up at him and smiled, causing him to smile back.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Lilly and Lex as they exchange vows of their everlasting love. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" began the priest.

"Me and my wife." said Jonathon. The priest nodded and Jonathon went and sat next to Martha.

"As Lilly and Lex take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family -- a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love. May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Lex and Lilly both look forward to each new season of their marriage --- just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories. An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Lilly and Lex, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect. The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as any thing that can be seen, heard or touched. For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one --- but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls."

The priest paused for a minute to catch his breathe.

"Let us pray. At this time, I'll ask you, Lex, and you, Lilly, to face each other & take each other's hands."

Lex and Lilly turned to face one another. Lex grabbed Lilly's trembling hands into his own and ran his thumbs over the tops of her hands to try and calm her. All she did was smile.

"Lex, will you take Lilly to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" said the priest.

"I do." said Lex, a smile forming on his face.

"Lilly, will you take Lex to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Lilly paused for a moment, her mouth as dry as the desert. She tried to swallow but she couldn't. She finally found her voice and whispered her answer in a soft tone.

"I do." she said, smiling.

"The rings please." said the priest.

Clark and Lana walked up, handing the priest the rings.

"The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which ties two loyal hearts in an endless love. It is a seal of the vows Lex and Lilly have made to one another. Bless O God these rings, that Lilly and Lex, who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in thy peace. Living together in unity, love, and happiness for the rest of their lives." said the priest.

The priest placed the rings into his palm and held them out in front of him. He nodded towards Lex who in turn took Lilly's wedding ring.

"Lilly, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. With this ring, I thee wed." said Lex, slipping a silver band with diamonds encrusted into it, along her finger to join her engagement ring.

Lilly swallowed and took a deep breathe before grabbing Lex's wedding ring from the priests' palm and holding it in her hand, while she took a hold of Lex's left hand.

"Lex, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. With this ring, I thee wed." she said, and slipped a silver band onto Lex's left ring finger.

"In as much as you have each pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love and devotion, I now pronounce you husband and wife, in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder."

The whole church reveled in the silence that loomed over the church. Everyone was in anticipation as the wedding came to a close.

"Lex." the priest paused as Lex looked to him. "You may kiss your bride."

Lex smiled and leaned in, capturing Lilly's lips in a soft but gentle confirmation of their new found unity. The church erupted into claps and cheers as the couple turned towards the congregation.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I know give you Mr. And Mrs. Alexander Luthor!" said the priest.

Lex hooked Lilly's arm around his and helped her walk down the stairs and down the aisle. Lilly caught a fleeting glance from her father as she walked past. She smiled at him, telling him everything was going to be alright. He smiled back and wrapped his arm around Martha.

Clark and Lana followed behind as the bridal party walked out of the church and into their respective vehicles. Lex and Lilly got into their limo while Clark and Lana got into their own. Lilly sat, watching everyone outside smiling and laughing. She wrung her hands together out of pure nervousness. Lex placed his hands over hers and smiled at her.

"Everything is going to be alright." he assured her.

She only looked at him and couldn't help but smile because deep down, she knew he was right. Of all the years she had known him, she had never seen him open up to her like he has. She would never think he would be this open to his colleagues, but he saw something in her that allowed him to be more comfortable around her, and that made her feel good.

"Now, where would you like to go for your honeymoon." he said.

"Actually I never really thought about it." she said, as the limo drove them back to the mansion.

"Well, we can go wherever you want." said Lex.

Lilly sighed, thinking of where she wanted to go. This was her chance to see the world, to do the things she always wanted to. She was married to the richest man in Metropolis, and she could do whatever she wanted.

"Europe." she said.

"Europe? Interesting choice." said Lex.

"I want to travel Europe. Go and see every thing I've ever wanted. Britain, Scotland, Ireland, Italy, and Greece, to go and learn and to experience the history." she said with such passion, Lex couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Okay, done." he smiled.

Lilly smiled at him and gave him a kiss. She was a little surprised at her action and quiet frankly so was Lex. She pulled away and smiled a little shyly, and settled back into her seat. She turned towards the window and saw the sun shining as bright as it did when it rose, and hoped every day for the rest of her life was the same.

* * *

Pleeeeeeeeeeease review and tell me what you thought!!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A black limo pulled up outside of the Kent Farm and stopped. The back door opened and Lilly Kent stepped out, or Lilly Luthor now. She slammed the door shut behind her and walked up towards the house she grew up in. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She opened the door using her key, and walked inside. She listened for a few minutes, but heard nothing.

"Mom?" she yelled.

"Lilly?"

Martha walked out from the kitchen to see Lilly standing there, smiling as if the sun had welcomed her personally. Lilly dropped her bags and ran towards her mom, wrapping her in a bear tight hug.

"Oh I missed you." said Lilly.

"I missed you too sweetheart." said Martha, pulling away from Lilly. "But what are you doing here?"

"Well, I just got back and I wanted to come and see you guys. I bought you guys a couple of things from Europe and wanted to give them to you." said Lilly.

"Oh, well come on in, honey. Your father is in town right now, but she should be back." said Martha, leading the way into the kitchen.

"Where's Clark?" she asked.

"He is presently over at Lana's." smiled Martha.

"Oh." smiled Lilly. "About time."

Martha laughed in confirmation and sat down, gesturing for Lilly to do the same.

"So, how was your trip?" asked Martha.

"Oh, mom it was amazing. I wish you could have been there. I have never seen so much beauty in one area. It was truly amazing." gushed Lilly.

"Do you have pictures?" asked Martha, getting excited as well.

"Do I have pictures, do you even need to speak those words!" said Lilly, pulling out five photo albums full of pictures.

"Now, each album is a different country, or city." said Lilly, sitting down next to her mother.

"Where did you go?" asked Martha.

"We went to Greece, Italy, England, Scotland, and Ireland." said Lilly, trying to remember everything.

"Wow, that must have been one fun filled week." said Martha.

"Yes it was." laughed Lilly. "Getting there wasn't bad but walking around everywhere was tough, but totally worth it."

"I bet. These pictures are beautiful." said Martha.

"Thanks. Actually, Lex took most of the pictures. I never knew he was such a photographer." said Lilly.

"Things are good?" asked Martha.

"Mom, I'm over the whole deal thing. I don't care anymore. Lex hasn't given me any reason not to trust him, and until that time comes, I'm gonna try and enjoy being a married woman. Which is a lot different than I thought it was gonna be." ended Lilly with a confused look on her face.

"How did you think it was gonna be?" laughed Martha.

"Well, I see you and dad and you guys just seem to connect, but, Lex and I don't really have any of that. I mean, there is this thing between us that, I don't know, it's hard to explain. I guess it's like, me and him understand each other to a point where we know when to back off or to continue. Does that make sense?" asked Lilly.

"Sweetheart, that is exactly what your father and I have. Except, your father and I married because we loved each other. No one expects you to be in love. Not yet anyway." said Martha.

"I think I already am." said Lilly.

"Really?" asked Martha.

"Yea." nodded Lilly. "It was weird, we were in Italy and, I wanted to go to an art gallery opening that was being held in one of the old churches. Well we went and, the whole time, Lex was like a different person. He didn't act like he had a hidden agenda and he didn't use his power and money to get us in quicker. He acted as if we were the everyday tourists, and it was the greatest experience of my life."

"I never knew Lex could be like that." said Martha.

"Like what?"

Lilly turned around to see Clark standing in the doorway. Lilly smiled and jumped off the chair and into his arms.

"Clark! I missed you so much!" she said.

"Oh I missed you too." said Clark.

Lilly pulled away from Clark and looked up at him.

"You look different." said Lilly.

"Well, I have been working out." he said.

"That's what they all say." laughed Lilly.

"Are these your pictures?" asked Clark, walking over to the table.

"Yea." said Lilly.

"Wow, these places are awesome." said Clark.

"Oh they were beautiful. Fields that went on for years and the sky's were overcast at times but it still made the whole trip worth it. Greece was exceptionally beautiful because there's different islands you can go to and you can take a boat and what not. It was so great. England was really spectacular because they have all these little boutiques you can go to along a road and everyone is so friendly. It was beautiful. I want to go back." laughed Lilly.

"I would too if I saw all of this in real life. It's just surreal." said Clark.

"Lilly are you staying for dinner?" asked Martha.

"I would love too, but I need to get home and unpack. I bought a little too much stuff." laughed Lilly.

Martha laughed with her and went about preparing some dinner. Clark was still looking through the pictures when Jonathon walked in.

"Hey, who's limo is outsi-" he began.

"Hey daddy!" said Lilly, hugging him tightly.

"Hey sweetheart." he said, pulling away. "When did you get back?"

"This morning." she said. "I came over to show mom my pictures and give you guys your gift."

"Oh really, and what would that be?" asked Martha.

"Well, you know how mom always loved to go to Europe and so I thought that I would give her the chance." said Lilly.

"What?" asked Martha.

Lilly pulled out a plane ticket and handed it to Martha. Jonathon looked over her shoulder to see where it said.

"It's a trip around Europe. A little bit more involved than where I went. This shows you everything and gives you a tour guide to help you around and to tell you everything you need to know." smiled Lilly.

"Oh, Lilly. This is great, but we can't except this." said Martha.

"Yes you can." she said. "After everything that happened, I figured you two needed some time to yourselves."

"Lilly, thank you." said Jonathon.

"Your welcome, dad." she interrupted. "Now, I expect you two to be on that plane next week, and if you're not, things will get messy."

Her parents laughed at her and hugged her, thanking her a million times over. Clark looked on a little saddened and Lilly saw it full force.

"Oh don't worry ya big lug, I got you something too." she said. "Come with me."

Lilly grabbed Clark's arm and pulled him out of the house, and towards the barn. She led him up into the loft and towards a brand new telescope.

"Wow." he said."No offense mouse but, I kind of already had a telescope."

"I know that." she said, huffing at her nickname. "Just go and look through it."

Clark walked over and set the telescope into focus.

"And don't point it at Lana's." she warned.

She saw Clark sigh and point the telescope up towards the sky. He jumped back a bit and looked again. The sky showed every detail it had to offer. It was magnified ten times more than Clark's old telescope and even had night vision on it.

"Wow." he said.

"I know." she smiled.

"This is awesome." he said. "Where'd you find it?"

"Actually, Lex found it." she said.

"He did?" he asked, unbelievingly.

"Yea, believe it or not. We were walking around a little town in Scotland and he saw a store that sold telescopes. Since it's so open out there a lot of people like to take telescopes and go out into the fields and look up at the sky." she said. "The shop guy said this was one of a kind so, we got it for you."

"Wow, thank you." he said, enveloping her into a hug.

"Oh your welcome." she said.

"So, how was it?" asked Clark.

"It was good. Definitely different than I thought it was gonna be." she said.

"How so?" he asked.

"Well, I expected to have to be on alert and have everything pretty much handed to me. But, we were like any other tourists. We waited in lines, we ate at greasy food places, we rented a car. It was insane." she said.

"I guess Lex isn't all glitz and glamor." said Clark.

"I guess he's not." she said.

"So he didn't do any business or anything?" asked Clark.

"Well, he left a day early, there was apparently an emergency at LuthorCorp, so he took the jet home." she said.

"Yea, Lionel was hurt pretty bad." said Clark.

"Is he okay?" asked Lilly, concern written all over her face.

"Well, it was his fault actually, but yea, he'll be okay." said Clark.

"Wow." said Lilly.

She looked outside and noticed it getting dark. She sighed, figuring she should get back to her new life as Mrs. Luthor.

"I guess I should get going." she said.

"Yea, I'll help you." said Clark.

Lilly said goodbye to her parents and threatened them again to go on that trip. Clark threw her luggage into the back of the limo and gave her one last hug. She got in and the limo left the Kent Farm. The ride home, Lilly thought about what she would do with the rest of her life. She was now married to one of the richest men alive, and she didn't know if she was scared or thrilled.

The limo pulled up outside the mansion and stopped. Lilly got out and grabbed her suitcase. She rolled it inside and up towards her new bedroom. Maggie had transferred everything from Lilly's bedroom to Lex's, since they were now married. Lilly opened the door and stepped in. Something about the room seemed different, but everything was there. She pulled her suitcase onto the bed and started unpacking. Her other luggage had already arrived and was put away. She threw most of her clothes into the laundry basket and hung up a few. She placed her shoes in the closet and put back her makeup and other small necessities.

She took a quick shower and changed into some comfortable clothes. After drying her hair, she went in search of Lex. She stepped into his office and saw him mulling over bunches of papers strewn about on his desk.

"Hey." she said softly.

He looked up and smiled at her.

"When did you get home?" he asked.

"Uh just a little bit ago. I stopped at my parents after I got off the plane." she said.

"How are they?" he asked, standing and walking over to his beverage cart.

"They're good. A little scared about the whole Europe trip but, I threatened them." she smiled.

"Good, they need a vacation after everything." said Lex.

"That's what I told them, but they still refused." she said. "That's just how my parents work."

Lex took a sip of his brandy and set it down on his desk. He walked over to a small box sitting next to his desk and lifted it up.

"What's that?" asked Lilly.

"A wedding present, for you." he said.

"For me?" she asked.

Lex nodded and handed it to her. She took it in her hands and sat down on the couch by the fireplace. Lex grabbed his brandy and sat down next to her.

"I feel horrible, I didn't get you anything." she said.

"Don't worry about it. You being my wife is the greatest present." he said.

Lilly looked up at him and smiled. Tears started forming in her eyes and she looked down so Lex wouldn't see them.

"I don't know if that was a cheesy line or sincere." joked Lilly.

Lex only laughed a little as Lilly ripped off the wrapping paper. She took off the tape and opened the top of the lid to reveal a brand new pink laptop.

"I figured you could use this since you are a confirmed writer now." said Lex.

"Lex, this is, thank you." she said.

"That's not all yet." he said.

"There's more?" she asked.

Lex nodded and sat down his drink. He stood up and Lilly followed, new laptop in hand. Lex led her out of his office and down the hall and around the corner. He stopped in front of some doors and turned towards Lilly. She looked at the doors with some curiosity. Lex smiled at her confused face and opened the doors. The doors led to a room about the size of Lex's office, maybe smaller. The room was filled with antique furniture that looked to date back to the late 1700's. Lilly felt like she was in one of the castles back in Scotland, since the furniture looked like it came from there. She walked over towards the window and sat her laptop on top. She walked over to the window and glanced outside. She smiled at seeing the garden just outside.

"I thought you could also use your own office." said Lex.

"It's beautiful." she said.

She walked over and enveloped Lex into a hug.

"Thank you." she said.

"Your welcome." he said, wrapping his arms around her.

She pulled away and looked back at her office. She didn't have the stairs like Lex did, but she did have more bookcase space and it was all filled with books from different authors throughout the years, ranging from Shakespeare to Robert Frost. Her eyes were wide with excitement at being able to call this place her own, her office. She looked to her left and saw a small door hidden in the corner.

"Where does that lead to?" she asked.

"That leads to my office." he said. "It's kind of a secret passageway."

"Sneaky aren't we." she smiled.

Lex smiled and watched Lilly as she examined every inch of her new office. She ran her hand along the mantle piece of the fireplace and smiled. She turned towards Lex and gave him the biggest smile she could muster.

"I love it." she said.

Lex smiled and walked over to her. He ran his hands along her arms and looked into her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her. Lilly felt a little weird as Lex kissed her. She still wasn't used to this whole marriage thing. She pulled away and smiled slightly.

"Let's go to bed." said Lex.

Lilly nodded and Lex led her to their bedroom. Nothing happened that night since Lilly was still unsure of everything. Lex understood that she was uncomfortable about everything that happened, and vowed to give her time to warm up to the life she now lived. She lay there with Lex's arm around her, watching the moon slowly rise in the night sky and sent a silent prayer that things stayed the way they were cause she didn't know if she could handle it if things changed for the worst.

* * *

Another chapter for you all. Please review and let me know what your thoughts are! 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next morning, Lilly woke up to the sun shining through the windows. She rolled over to see Lex's side of the bed empty. She ran her hand along the sheets to find them cold, showing he'd been up for awhile. She groggily got out of bed and grabbed her zip up sweater. She threw her hair up into a bun and left the room, heading towards the kitchen.

The mansion was quiet as she walked through the halls. She missed the farm and all of its sounds. The cows, the tractor, her and Clark arguing over who was going to bail the hay, and everyone's laughter. It was a home, and the mansion felt like a cage. It was quiet, cold, and lonely. Sure she had her work and she loved what she did, but pouring herself into her work wasn't healthy, for anyone.

She sighed as she poured herself some coffee into her mug and leaned against the counter. She took a small sip and looked out the window.

"Good morning, Mrs. Luthor." said Jeffrey.

"Morning, Jeffrey. How are you?" she asked.

"Just fine, ma'am. Would you like me to make you something?" he asked.

"No thanks. I've got a few things to do." she said.

She grabbed an apple and left the kitchen. She opened her bedroom door and set her coffee mug on her dresser. She opened her drawer and pulled out her bathing suit. She quickly changed and headed down to the swimming pool. She grabbed a towel on her way out along with her flip flops. She opened the doors and walked outside. She stepped through the gardens that lead to the pool. She set down her towel and took of her flip flops and tunic. She walked towards the steps and slowly stepped into the water. She did her normal routine, forty laps and then relaxation.

Lex watched Lilly from his study. The way she glided through the water with such grace made her more beautiful. Lex smiled as she relaxed in the water, lifting her legs out of the water and gliding her arms along the surface.

Lilly felt as if she was being watched and decided it was time to go. She got out of the pool and dried herself off. She wrapped her hair into her towel and through on her tunic. She slipped on her flip flops and walked back into the house. She was drying her hair when Lex came around the corner.

"Good morning." he said, walking up to her.

"Morning." she smiled, draping the towel across her arm.

"Have a good swim?" he asked.

"Yea, it's beautiful outside." she said.

"Good. Listen, your mom called earlier, she wanted to stop by for a little bit." said Lex.

"Did she say when she'd be over?" asked Lilly.

"Not until later. She had some things to do at the farm first. I believe sometime after lunch." he said.

"Oh good, that gives me some time to get some work done." said Lilly. "I'm gonna go get ready."

Lilly went to turn around when Lex grabbed her arm. She turned back around, wondering what he wanted. He walked closer to her and bent down, embracing her lips with his. Lilly was a little surprised and confused at his actions, but let it go.

"I'll be in my office if you need me." he said.

He let her go and turned around, walking back to his office. Lilly watched him go, confusion drawn through her mind. She slowly turned around and walked upstairs. She grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and got dressed into a pair of jeans and a black blouse with a white tank top underneath. She put on some makeup and then dried her hair, pulling back half and placing it in a gourd hair clip. She grabbed her boots and slipped them on. She grabbed her notebook from her bedside table and headed down to her office. She stopped by the kitchen to get some coffee and then headed to her office. She closed the door behind her and sat down, booting up her computer.

She logged in and opened up her email, checking for things from her agent and what not. She found a few things from Clark and Lana, and something from Chloe. She hadn't talked to Chloe in ages, ever since she went to Metropolis. She missed having her around, she always found her enthusiasm uplifting, but her brown nose had a hard time of butting out. Lilly missed her all the same and wondered if she might want to get together.

She opened her Word and pulled up her most previous work of art. She was half done with her first book, and her enthusiasm and drive kept coming and coming. She grabbed her notebook and opened it up. She began typing down and writing out her scribbles and ideas, trying to make them into some sort of sense. She stared at her computer screen, trying to figure out where to start. It was hard trying to jump back in the middle of something, and trying to make it sound as if it was all written at the same time.

She heaved a big sigh and stood up, grabbing her slinky. She paced around her office, moving her slinky back and forth. She talked to herself, trying to make out ideas on how to restart, but once she got something, she would immediately dismiss it, saying it was just crap.

"Ugh, I'm never gonna finish this." she mumbled to herself.

"Maybe you need a break." said Lex, standing in the hidden doorway.

Lilly yelped and turned around, her hand going towards her heart.

"Gosh Lex you scared me." she said.

"Sorry, maybe you should take a break." he said.

"Honey I just got here." she said, walking to her desk.

"Lilly, you've been here for over two hours." pointed out Lex.

"I have?" asked Lilly.

"I see once you get into a zone you really get into a zone." he smiled.

Lilly laughed nervously and looked down at her screen, not a word was written. She sighed and flopped down into her chair, tossing the slinky onto her desk.

"What's the problem?" asked Lex, standing behind her and rubbing her shoulders.

"I don't know how to start it." said Lilly.

"You already have most of it done, correct?" he asked.

"Yea, but, trying to start in the middle is like, trying to take up a sport you haven't done in fifty years." sighed Lilly.

"Well, like I said, you need a break. Your mom called and said she'd be here soon. Why don't you go and get ready for her?" asked Lex.

"Lex." sighed Lilly. " I really have to try and get this done. I feel as if I'm already far behind. And besides, I have to send the next two chapters to my agent tomorrow and I'm not even close to being done."

"Well then if you take a break and get your mind off of things then maybe inspiration will hit you." said Lex. "How about a walk through the gardens, that usually helps clear your mind."

"Yea maybe later." said Lilly.

"Excuse me, but Mrs. Kent is here." said Jeffrey.

"Thank you, Jeffrey." said Lex.

Jeffrey bowed and stepped aside, letting Martha in.

"Mom!" smiled Lilly.

Lilly stood and rushed over to her mom, embracing her into a deep hug.

"Oh I missed you." said Lilly.

"I missed you, too." said Martha.

"Ladies, if you would like, lunch can be served in the dining hall or we could bring it in here." said Lex.

"We can eat in here." said Lilly. "It has a little bit more privacy."

"Okay, I'll let Jeffrey know." said Lex.

"Thank you." said Lilly.

"Sure." smiled Lex.

He gave Lilly a kiss on her forehead and left her office, closing the doors behind him.

"Well, he seems different." said Martha.

"You think?" asked Lilly.

"Definitely." said Martha. "I never have seen him act the way he does now. I don't know what you did to him, but keep it up."

"If I only knew." laughed Lilly. "Come on and sit down, mom."

Lilly dragged her mother over to the couches and sat down. She faced towards her mother and rested her legs on the couch, in Indian style.

"So, what is the special occasion?" asked Lilly.

"Can't a mother come and see her daughter?" asked Martha.

"No." smiled Lilly. "What's up?"

"Well." sighed Martha. "Things aren't going so well at the moment."

"Why what's wrong?" asked Lilly.

"Everything is seems like." said Martha. "Clark and Lana are having a few problems, and your dad and I are still having money problems with the farm."

"Well what happened to the whole "marriage will bring you great success" gig?" said Lilly.

"I don't know. Your father talked with Lionel about the whole thing and he said that it would take time for the money to build up, seeing as how you two just got married." said Martha.

"Well, I could ask Lex if he could help out." said Lilly.

"No, absolutely not. I didn't come here to seek pity or money." said Martha.

"Well mom, I'm your only daughter, and being married to a billionaire does have it's perks. Besides, just think of yourself as the mother-in-law of one of the richest people in Kansas." smiled Lilly.

"Lilly, I really don't want your guys' charity." said Martha.

"Well you're gonna get it anyways, so end of discussion." said Lilly. "So what's the whole thing with Clark and Lana?"

"Well, they seem to be having some problems lately." said Martha.

"Like what?" asked Lilly.

"Clark wants to tell Lana his secret, but he feels as if he can't trust her. And Lana is getting tired of always being on the dark side, not being able to know anything about your boyfriend tends to get on people's minds." said Martha.

"I knew this would happen. If Clark was able to tell Pete and Chloe, why not Lana?" asked Lilly.

"I guess he thinks she'll get hurt if he does, which makes no sense at all." said Martha.

"Well, Clark is a strange one." laughed Lilly.

Jeffrey knocked on the door and Lilly beckoned him in. He brought in their lunch on two carts and left them in front of the couches. They thanked Jeffrey and he left, closing the doors behind him. They ate their lunch, chit chatting about little things here and there. Lilly mentioned her book and how she was having problems restarting where she had left off. Martha gave her some tips and Lilly thought to try them later.

After they ate their lunch, Lilly gave Martha a tour of her home. She showed her the bedrooms and kitchen, dining room, pool, gardens, armory, pretty much everything in the castle, besides Lex's office. The hour grew late, and Martha had to head back home. Lilly said goodbye to her and walked her out to her car. She watched her mom drive down the driveway and past the gate. Lilly turned back around and walked inside, heading for Lex's office.

She knocked on the door and heard him beckon her inside. He looked surprised to see her on the other side, knocking.

"Sorry, I wasn't sure if I should knock or not." she smiled.

"You are welcome anytime. And so what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked.

"Well, I was wondering, uh. My mom came for lunch, as you know, and uh, there seems to be some uh, some problems with the farm." Lilly managed to stumble out.

"What types of problems?" asked Lex, standing from his chair and walking towards her.

"Well." she started. She was getting nervous as she slid her hands into her back pockets. "My parents are having a little bit of a money problem, and I was wondering, I mean if you can't I understand, but I just thought that maybe, you could help them out a little, since this whole marriage thing doesn't seem to be working for anyone, financially."

"Is that all?" asked Lex, smiling.

"Yea pretty much." she said.

"You should know, Lilly, that you can ask me for anything. Never feel as if you are embarrassed or scared, because my answer will always be whats best for the situation." said Lex, running his hands along her arms.

"So, you'll help them?" asked Lilly.

"It's not a problem." said Lex.

Lilly smiled and wrapped her arms around Lex. She drew back and gave him a kiss on the lips, pulling back after a second or two.

"Thank you." she said.

"Your welcome." he smiled. "Do you know how much they need?"

"Uh, that I do not know." said Lilly, pulling her arms off of Lex. "But I can find out."

"Okay, just let me know." he said.

"Okay, and I should probably warn my dad, since he probably won't react well to the whole money thing." said Lilly.

"Whatever you feel is necessary." he said.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go find some answers and I'll get back to you." smiled Lilly.

"Sure." said Lex.

"Okay, bye." said Lilly.

Lex smiled as Lilly left his office, closing the door behind her. Lex touched his fingers to his lips, trying to retain the feeling of his lips against hers. He sat back down at his desk and continued his work, his mind drifting back and forth to Lilly, who was beginning to fill his mind more and more with each passing day.

* * *

There ya go! Please update, I know I'm a little slow on updating, but I'll try and speed it up!! In the meantime please review and let me know what you thought! Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lilly pulled into the Kent Farm and shut off her car. She grabbed her purse and stepped out, walking up to the front door. She walked in to find her mom bustling around the kitchen.

"Hey mom." said Lilly.

"Lilly! Sweetheart, I didn't know you were coming over." said Martha.

"Yea I know, sorry. I was a little bored at the mansion today, so I decided to visit. I hope that's okay." said Lilly.

"Yea! I just wasn't expecting you. If you want, you can help me make a couple of pies." said Martha.

"Sure." said Lilly.

"Great, uh, you could start by washing the cherries for me." said Martha.

"Okay." said Lilly.

Lilly took off her jacket and hung it on the back of a chair. She grabbed one of her mom's aprons and tied it on while walking over to the sink. She turned on the water and began washing the cherries, all the while plucking off the stems.

"So why are you making so many pies?" asked Lilly.

"Oh it's for a little get together tonight in town. I'm in charge of dessert." said Martha, pulling out a pie from the oven.

"Why don't you just buy some from town?" asked Lilly.

"Where's the fun in that?" laughed Martha.

"Yea." said Lilly. "Because washing cherries and everything is so much more exhilarating."

"You used to love helping me cook." said Martha.

"That was before I had everyone cooking for me." said Lilly.

"You need to talk?" asked Martha, turning around to Lilly.

"Not really. It's just, I'm still not used to this whole being a Luthor thing yet. You know, having everyone doing things for you, getting things for you. I'm used to doing things myself you know? Every once in awhile I find myself making myself food or doing my own laundry." said Lilly.

"Well honey, it's normal to do things for yourself. You were raised that way and it's not easy to just let that go." said Martha.

"I know, I just get so bored having everything done for me."said Lilly.

"Well, then do everything yourself. Make your own food, do your own laundry, act as if you were still living here." said Martha.

"But I don't want hurt everyone's feelings. I mean, they get paid for a reason and if I take that reason away, then what's the use in having them." said Lilly.

"Lilly, I don't know what to tell you, honey. All I can do is tell you that you should find more things to occupy your time with." said Martha.

"Like what mom?" asked Lilly, sarcastically.

"Well, how about a baby?" asked Martha.

Lilly started choking on the cherry that she had been eating. She started pounding on her chest and the cherry popped out. She inhaled a deep breathe and coughed, trying to regain her normal breathing.

"What?" asked Lilly, breathing deeply.

"I said what about a baby? I wouldn't mind having a little grand baby running around." smiled Martha.

"Mom, no." said Lilly, swallowing.

"Why not?" asked Martha.

"Because, now is not the time." said Lilly.

"Have you slept with him yet?" asked Martha.

"Mom!" said Lilly, shocked and embarrassed all the same.

"What? We're two grown women." she said.

"But it's not something you talk about with your mother." said Lilly.

"Oh give me a break." laughed Martha.

"Well it's a personal subject." said Lilly.

"You haven't have you?" asked Martha.

Lilly sighed and laughed. She couldn't believe she was discussing this with her mother.

"Not since we got married." said Lilly.

"Huh, well sometimes, wait, since you got married? Are you saying you've been with him before?" asked Martha, turning around and placing her hands on her hips.

"Uh, well." rambled Lilly.

"Lilly Marie?" warned Martha.

"Okay fine, I slept with him once before, okay? Just once." said Lilly.

"When was this?" asked Martha.

"Uh, a day or so before I broke my leg." she said.

"Really?" asked Martha.

"Mom, please don't." started Lilly.

"Lilly, I can't just say 'oh okay that's cool honey'." mocked Martha.

"Mom, I'm married to the guy now so it doesn't really matter anymore!" said Lilly.

"What if you wouldn't have married him?" asked Martha.

"Mom, look, it was a harmless night okay? I didn't think anything of it, it was just one of those nights that just happen and you move on, okay? I can bet you about a million bucks that you were in my shoes once." said Lilly, crossing her arms.

"Do not turn this on me, Lilly." said Martha.

"Mom, listen, it was a one time thing, people do it all the time, everywhere, and now, I'm married to him, thanks to you and dad, so the way I look at it, everything turned out the way it should of." said Lilly. "So can we please just drop this and make some pies?"

Martha smiled at her daughter, knowing she was caught.

"You have been spending too much time with your husband. I can't even argue with you anymore." laughed Martha.

Lilly laughed also and turned back to the sink. She brought the bowl of cherries over to the counter and handed them to her mom.

"What else do you want me to do?" asked Lilly.

"Uh, I think that's it. I made all the crust and all I have to do now is mix some sugar and what not into the cherries and then we're all done." said Martha.

"Okay." said Lilly, taking off her apron. "Oh, I also have something for you."

She grabbed her purse and dug around in it for a bit until she pulled out a little white envelope. She walked over to Martha and handed to her.

"This is for you, and dad." she said.

Martha took the envelope out of her hands and opened it up. She pulled out a check with their names on it.

"Honey, this is a blank check." said Martha.

"I know, just write in how much you need and let me know so I can tell Lex." said Lilly.

"Lilly, I can't just take a blank check." said Martha.

"Of course you can. Just take this pen and write down in that little box right there how much you need." said Lilly.

"Lilly, I can't." said Martha.

"Mom, please. Think of it as, payback, for everything you put me through my whole life. And I mean my whole life." laughed Lilly.

"I guess I can't say no." said Martha. "Your dad isn't gonna like this."

"Just tell him I threatened you." laughed Lilly.

"Why are you threatening your mother?" asked Jonathon jokingly.

"Hey daddy." said Lilly, giving her father a hug.

"What you brings you to our neck of the woods?" asked Jonathon.

"Uh, I was a little bored today so I decided to come over and help out mom." said Lilly.

"Oh well, good, she could use a little help around here." he said, looking towards Martha's hands. "What's that in your hand Martha?"

"This? Oh nothing, just a receipt." she said, going to throw it away.

"Well wait a minute, let me see it to see if we can use it as a tax ride off." said Jonathon.

"Oh it can't be. Just an old grocery receipt." said Martha.

Unfortunately, Jonathon got a hold of it before Martha could get rid of it. Jonathon looked down to see a check with their names on it, from Lex Luthor.

"What is this?" asked Jonathon, turning towards Lilly.

"Uh, well mom came by for lunch, and I heard that you guys were having a little bit of trouble, so I told her that I could help her out." said Lilly, flinching away from what was going to be a blow out from her father.

"We don't need any help, we are doing just fine. We have been for quiet some time without the help from anyone!" yelled Jonathon.

"But dad, mom said you guys needed money." said Lilly.

"Yes we do but that is no business of yours!" he shouted.

"You are still my family and your well-being is still my business and if that means having to help you guys out then that is my say and not yours!" countered Lilly.

"Lilly, this is not your problem, alright? We have done just fine without any help from anyone okay, and we are not gonna accept money from Lex Luthor, even if I am on my knees." said Jonathon.

"Jonathon." warned Martha.

"No, Martha, this is none of Lex Luthor's business." said Jonathon.

"Well you should have thought about that before you married me off to him!" yelled Lilly, grabbing her coat and storming to the door. "Lex is my husband and if you insult him than you insult me! I only wanted to help you dad, but since your being stubborn and down right pig headed then I don't care if this farm goes to hell!"

And with that, Lilly slammed the door, causing the pictures on the wall to fall to the floor and shatter. They heard her car start up and tires squeal as she left the driveway. Jonathon looked down as her car drifted farther and farther away. Martha looked at him with disappointment and sorrow. She left the kitchen and went upstairs, shutting her bedroom door behind her. Jonathon sat in the kitchen, head in his hands, feeling incredibly guilty for everything he had said and done.

Lilly pulled up to the garage at the mansion and parked her car. She slammed the door behind her and walked inside, slamming every door she came into contact with. She ran up to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her. She threw her purse against the opposite wall and fell to the floor in tears. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. She heard the door open and close but she was to upset to lift her head.

"You okay?" asked Lex, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"No." she cried into her knees.

"What happened?" asked Lex.

"I went to my parent's house to give them the check." she said.

"Yea?" he asked.

"And my dad just blew up." she cried.

"What'd he say?" asked Lex, running his hands along her back.

She sniffed and lifted up her head, mascara lines running down from her red puffy eyes. She looked straight ahead, more tears falling from her face.

"He said that, his money problems were nobody's business, and that it was no business of Lex Luthor's and blah, blah, blah." she sniffed. "He basically insulted you and I told him that if he insulted you than he insulted me too, and then I slammed the door and peeled out of the driveway."

She started crying again and dropped her head to her knees. Lex wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer and enveloping her into a hug. She laid her head on his shoulder and continued to cry.

"I mean, I just don't get it. Why would he be so mad? It's his fault he has to deal with Luthor's, I mean he started the whole damn thing. And now that his daughter's a Luthor he seems to think that I'm not part of the family anymore." she cried.

"You will always be apart of the family, he just needs time to get used to the idea that you're not his little girl anymore. You're grown up now and have your own life." comforted Lex. "He'll get used to it, just give him time and I'm sure he'll apologize."

"Yea probably." said Lilly.

They sat in comforted silence for a few minutes. Lilly lifted her head off of Lexi's shoulders and turned towards him. She looked down and noticed mascara all over his shirt.

"Oh, I messed up your shirt." she said, trying to wipe off the black.

"Don't worry, I have hundreds more." smiled Lex.

"Thank you." she smiled.

"For what?" asked Lex.

"For being here for me, comforting me. I know it's not really your cup of tea." she smiled.

"I'll always be here for you." said Lex, tucking back a strand of hair behind her ear.

Lilly smiled and looked down. She sighed and ran her hand along her forehead.

"I need a drink." she said.

Lex laughed and stood up. He offered his hand to her and lifted her off the ground. She wiped her pants off and allowed Lex to escort her downstairs. He poured her a cup of brandy and she downed it in only a few seconds.

"Another one." she said.

Lex poured her another and she sipped this one a lot slower. She flopped down on his couch in his office and sighed. She took a sip and closed her eyes, letting the brandy warm her body. She felt horrible for yelling at her dad, but he was out of line and he knew it. She just wished he would step up to his mistakes and apologize, but he was too stubborn.

She fell asleep, slouched down on the couch, brandy still in hand. Lex grabbed the glass from her hand and set it on the table to the side. He picked up Lilly and carried her upstairs to the bedroom. He laid her down and took off her shoes and sweater, covering her up with the blankets. He watched her sleep for a bit, watching her chest rise and fall with each breathe. Her left hand hung off the bed, causing the moonlight to shine on her wedding rings, causing them to shimmer in the light. Lex grabbed her hand in his and fingered the rings. He had to hand it to her, she was stronger than he thought she was. She was taking this marriage pretty well, seeing as she had no option in the beginning. He wanted to make it as easy as it could be for her, and the first step was her father.

* * *

And there is another chapter! Please review and let me know what you think!!! Only 3 more days until the premiere of Smallville! Woo!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Lilly woke up the next morning with a major headache. She groaned and pulled the covers over her head, trying to block the sun from her eyes. The pain of her headache was still there and she figured she needed some tylenol. She threw back the covers and winced at the brightness of the sun. She shielded her eyes as she walked over to the windows and drew the curtains, bathing the room in darkness. Lilly went into the bathroom and grabbed some pain killers, swallowing them down with a glass of water.

She sighed as she leaned against the sink. She lowered her head as everything came rushing back towards her. The money, her dad, their fight, and a shot of brandy. Not the greatest combination of anything. She figured a hot bath would soothe her troubles so she filled up the tub, pouring in some lavender bubbles. She took off her clothes and stepped in, sliding down as far as she could. She had turned the lights down so that the room was erupted in a glow, and soft music played from the radio.

She closed her eyes and rested against the pillow behind her, letting the hot water soothe her muscles and slowly make her headache less painful. She dozed off a few times before waking herself back up. The water got cold so she quickly washed her hair and face and stepped out.

She got herself ready in comfortable clothes today. She had work to do and she wanted to be comfortable. She got dressed into a pair of gray dance pants and a black long sleeved shirt. She dried her hair and pulled the top part back so it wouldn't be in her face. She put on some makeup and left the bathroom. She grabbed some socks and slipped them on.

She headed down to her office and booted up her computer, doing the normal routine. She opened up her latest document and began typing. Inspiration hit her like paint on the wall, and the thoughts stuck. They made sense with what the story was relating too and they flowed well with the history of the story also.

Lilly leaned back in her chair and smiled at what she had accomplished. She had written ten pages and she loved every word. She couldn't change anything because there was nothing to change. She looked up at the clock and noticed she had been working for three hours. She saved her work and shut her computer. She used the secret hallway between her office and Lex's to see if he was there. She opened his door and noticed he was gone. It looked as if he hadn't been in there all morning.

"Huh." she said.

She stepped out of his office and went in search of Jeffrey. She found him in the hallway, dusting a few of old medieval pieces of artwork.

"Hey Jeffrey." she said.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Luthor. How are you today?" he asked.

"I'm alright." she said. "Uh, have you seen Lex today?"

"He went to see the Kent's this morning." said Jeffrey.

"He did." said Lilly, feeling panic begin to rise. "When?"

"Oh I would say early, around nine or so." said Jeffrey.

Lilly sighed and slumped against the wall. Her dad was already furious, and you don't want to feed that anger anymore than you had to. Lilly walked back to her office and slumped down in her chair. She started freaking out about what was being said over at her parent's house. She laid her head back against her chair and closed her eyes, hoping all was going well.

* * *

Lex pulled up to the Kent Farm and turned off his car. He took a deep breathe and got out his car, walking up to the front door. He knocked and waited for someone to answer. Martha opened the door and had a surprised look on her face.

"Lex? What are you doing here?" she asked, confused.

"I came by to see if I could talk with Mr. Kent?" he asked, walking in behind Martha.

"Uh, what about?" she asked, acting like she knew nothing.

"Mrs. Kent, I know about everything that went on here yesterday. And I didn't come here to try and fix things between Lilly and Mr. Kent, that's between the two of them." said Lex.

"Yes it is between us." said Jonathon, walking up behind Lex.

"Mr. Kent." said Lex.

"Look Lex, I'm sorry but I don't think that this is any of your business." said Jonathon.

"I think it is." said Lex.

"And why would you think that?" started Jonathon.

"Because your daughter is my wife, and when I go home and see her in a fit of tears, it worries me. You know more than I do that she isn't the kind of person to take hardships very well. She is a loving and caring person and hates disagreements and when one comes along, she doesn't know how to handle it. All she wanted to do was help you." said Lex.

"We don't need help." yelled Jonathon.

"Jonathon." warned Martha.

"No, Martha. We may need help but I'm not getting it from the likes of you." said Jonathon.

"And what may I ask have I ever done to deserve your distrust?" asked Lex.

Jonathon was silent as Lex stared at him. Lex looked away and wiped his hand over his face.

"You know." started Lex. "When I found out I was getting married to Lilly, I was happier than she was."

Jonathon scoffed but Lex only glared.

"I was because I was marrying into the kind of family I had always wanted. Seeing you and Mrs. Kent, and Clark and Lilly, you guys were the perfect family. You talked to each other, laughed with each other, helped one another get through tough times, and offered advice. I never had anything like that. I was hoping that this could be a fresh start, for all of us." said Lex.

Jonathon didn't say anything, and neither did Martha, although she wanted to. Lex looked at Jonathon but got fed up with not being talked to. He stepped around Jonathon and towards the front door, but stopped.

"I know you don't like my father, or me. I don't know what you have against us, but if it's something this big, it makes me wonder why you married your only daughter off to one of them." finished Lex.

Lex opened the front door and closed it behind him. They heard him start up his engine and drive off, leaving the farm in silence once again.

* * *

Lex pulled into the garage and turned off his car. He walked inside and slammed the door behind him. Lilly's eyes shot open at the noise and looked around. She had fallen asleep in her chair and had the biggest crick in her neck. She rubbed it while she stood up, stretching out her body. Her office doors opened and Lex walked in.

"Lex! Where have you been I've been worried. I figured my dad had killed you or something." she said, walking over to him.

"You knew where I was?" he asked.

"I asked Jeffrey." she said.

Lex sighed and sat down. He held his head in his hands and Lilly looked a bit worried. She walked over to her drink cart and poured Lex a brandy. She walked over and sat down next to him. She put her hand on his arm to get his attention and he lifted his head.

"Thank you." he said, taking a drink of his brandy.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know." he sighed. "I tried talking some sense into him, but he wouldn't understand."

"What'd you say?" she asked.

"Basically that he needs to get over whatever rift he has with me and move on." he said.

"I bet that made him think." she said. "You said the right thing."

"I'm not so sure." said Lex.

"My dad can be pretty stubborn, but when someone tells it to him straight, it seems to make him snap out of it and realize what really matters." said Lilly.

"I got some work to do. I'll see you later." said Lex.

He kissed Lilly on the forehead and stood up, heading to his office. He closed the door behind him and Lilly slumped back against the couch. She was surprised at how angry Lex was. And she was even more surprised that her father was the cause.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Lilly turned around and her eyes windened.

"Dad?" she asked.

"Hey kiddo." he said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, standing up.

"Uh, I came to apologize." he said, closing the door behind him.

"How'd you get past the gate?" she asked.

"You forgot that you gave me free access." he smiled nervously.

Lilly nodded and crossed her arms, rolling back and forth over the balls of her feet.

"Look honey. Things went a little off the deep end, I admit. But you know how I am. I don't act well to charity, especially when it comes to my pride. I know that you were only trying to help, and I respect that. But it's not easy for parent's to allow their own children to help them out, financially." said Jonathon.

"Dad, I know about what happened with you and Lex. And I know that things didn't go so well between the two of you, but it's him that you should be apologizing to, not me. I've lived with you for twenty years, I know when you're sorry and when you mean it. But Lex doesn't." said Lilly.

"I know. But I wanted to apologize to you for insulting you. You were right, if someone insulted your mother, I would feel just as insulted. That's what happens when you get married. You and your partner become one. Everything that happens to one of you, happens to the other, no matter what." said Jonathon. "And I'm happy that you feel close enough to Lex to feel that way. Marrying you off like we did made me worry about your happiness."

"Dad, I'm fine." said Lilly.

"I know, but Lex really made me think." he said.

"What'd he say?" she asked.

"He said that you made him worry. That, since you're such a good loving person, you don't know how to handle disagreements very well, and it worries him." said Jonathon.

"He said that?" whispered Lilly.

"Yea, and it made me realize that it affects us all." he said.

Lilly started tearing up as she walked over to her father. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug and he did the same.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." he cried.

"Me too, daddy." she said.

They hugged each other for a few more minutes when Lilly pulled away, wiping away her tears. She cleared her throat and looked up at her dad.

"Mom put you up to this didn't she?" she smiled.

"Why would you say that?" he asked.

"Cause you would have been sulking for at least another day or so." she laughed.

"Yea. So we okay?" he asked.

"Not quiet." she said.

She smiled as she grabbed her dad's hand and took him through the secret hallway, headed towards Lex's office. She opened the door and pushed her dad in, following behind. Lex looked up and stopped at the sight of Jonathon.

"Mr. Kent." said Lex.

"Lex." he said.

Lilly looked at the two of them and rolled her eyes. She grabbed her dad's arm and dragged him over to Lex's desk.

"Look, you two had a disagreement also and I think that you should make amends." she said.

The two men continued to stare at each other and Lilly got fed up.

"Lex." she warned.

He looked at her and sighed. He stood up and walked out from behind him desk to stand in front of Jonathon.

"Mr. Kent." said Lex. "I apologize for everything I said."

"It's okay Lex. I'm the one that should be apologizing. After all, I was the one that insulted you and made you feel unwelcome. I'm sorry if I upset you." said Jonathon.

"Well Mr. Kent, I'd be lying if I said I was surprised. But I accept your apology." said Lex, holding out his hand.

Jonathon looked at it and smiled. Jonathon pulled Lex into a hug which Lex was a bit surprised over. Lilly only smiled at Lex's discomfort and couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Jonathon stepped back and slapped Lex on the shoulder. Lex smiled, feeling a little bit better.

"And I wanted to welcome you to the family." said Jonathon.

Lilly and Lex were both just as surprised at what Jonathon had said.

"I know I shouldn't have made you two suffer for my own inhibitions, but I have accepted what has happened, and I wanted to tell you that you are welcome in our home, anytime." said Jonathon.

"Thank you Mr. Kent, that means a lot." smiled Lex, shaking Jonathon's hand.

"Well, I think I should get back to your mother, since she put me up to all of this." smiled Jonathon.

Lilly walked Jonathon to the door and bid him goodbye. She watched him drive down the road a bit and closed the door. She went back to Lex's office and stepped in, seeing him looking out the window.

"Lex?" she asked.

He turned around and looked at her, bewilderment very evident on his face.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I think so." he said. "I've just, that's never happened to me before."

"Are you okay with it or are you creaped out?" she asked, not really understanding what was going on with him.

"I don't know. I've never really been excepted into a family, without having to do something for someone first." said Lex.

"Well, you won't have to do anything for anyone unless you want to, as long as you're in this family." she smiled.

Lex smiled and grabbed Lilly's hand in his. He looked into her eyes and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I was worried about you, you know?" he stated.

"I heard." she whispered, Lex giving her a questionable look. "My dad told me what you said to him."

"I figured he would." smiled Lex.

"I never knew you felt that way." she said, placing her hand on his cheek.

"I didn't really figure out what I was feeling until that moment, when I saw you on the floor, heart broken. I didn't really know what to do to tell you the truth. I've never really had to comfort someone before." said Lex.

"You did a great job." smiled Lilly.

Lex smiled and wrapped Lilly into a hug. He ran his hands through her hair as he softly kissed her forehead.

"I love you." he said.

Lilly looked at him, surprise and excitement all in her eyes. She never thought Lex would say those words to her, and know that he did, she was more happier than she had been before.

She grabbed Lex's face and kissed him, passion forming between the two. Lex wrapped his arms around Lilly's waist and pulled her closer, not wanting to let go.

"Excuse me."

Lex and Lilly pulled away from each other, acting like they had gotten caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Hey Clark." laughed Lilly.

"Hey yourself." smiled Clark.

Lilly chuckled nervously and looked around, a little embarrassed at being caught by her brother.

"So, Clark, what brings you by?" asked Lex, not affected.

"Well I heard there was a big fight at the house. Just wanted to see if everyone was alright." smiled Clark. "But from the looks of things I'd say they're good."

"Yea, everything's fine." said Lex.

"Good. We'll I'd love to stay but I've got some things to take care of. So I'll see ya guys around." he smiled.

"Bye Clark." said Lilly.

When he was gone, Lilly huffed and turned towards the window.

"That wasn't embarrassing." she said.

Lex laughed and Lilly just hit him playfully.

"Well, now that I'm horrified, I'm gonna go and get some stuff done. I'll see you later." she said.

"Okay." said Lex.

Lilly walked over to the door and opened it, pausing for a minute. She turned back around and looked at Lex.

"Lex." she said, causing Lex to look over to her. "I love you, too."

She smiled at him and closed the door behind her. Lex sat with a smile on his face, and happiness in his heart. For once in his life, he felt whole, and Lilly had filled every dark void he had contained.

* * *

Please review!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A month had flown by as the Luthor's settled into their new lives together. It moved slowly, but in that month they had learned most of what was needed of one another. The little snippets of each other's personality would come in time, but the most important things you could know about a person had been revealed, and Lex and Lilly felt more comfortable with each other than ever.

Lilly had finished her first book and had been gone promoting it. She had been gone for a few months, and traveled all over the world, but mostly the United States. She was excited and scared at the same time. One, she was able to travel once again, and see her country, but the second was that she was scared of what was out there. She had never been out on her own before, and it was quiet scary. It was almost the end of her promotion. She had a few more weeks left until she was able to go home, and she was quiet anxious to head home.

She was in Kansas, a few towns over from Smallville, at a local bookstore, doing a book signing when everything that could have gone wrong, did. Lilly had been inside, signing books when she heard a lot of shouting coming from outside. She looked outside to see security guards trying to sustain a man. He looked vaguely familiar to her, but she couldn't quiet place him. She finished her book signing and stepped outside.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked the security guard.

"No problem, Mrs. Luthor. Just trying to protect you at all costs." he said.

"And what has this man done?" she asked.

"He claims to know you and wanted to talk with you personally." said the security guard.

"There's nothing wrong with that. He's allowed. Let him go." she said.

The security guard looked reluctant but knew his job would be on the line if he didn't. He let the guy go and went back inside.

"What's your name?" asked Lilly.

"Kyle. Kyle Gourd." he said.

"Kyle?" asked Lilly, recognition turning on the light bulb in her head.

"You remember me. Wow, I would have thought someone as high and mighty as you would have better things to do than remember an old college buddy." he spat.

"Look, Kyle, I don't know why you're angry with me, and I really don't care right now. Please leave." she said, fright beginning to fill her insides.

"You do remember the past don't you?" he smiled.

"Kyle, please." she warned.

"Look, all I wanted to do was talk. I guess you're to good now for any of that, huh?" said Kyle.

"I'm done. Goodbye, Kyle." she said, turning around.

"Do not walk away from me!" he yelled at her.

She stopped at his tone of voice and froze. She was scared at what was going to happen. Kyle had a bit of a violent history, which was why she stopped being friends with him. She slowly turned around and saw a gun pointing right at her heart. Her breathe stopped and she really wished she hadn't sent away that security guard.

"Okay Kyle, you wanna talk? We can talk." she said.

"No, the only reason you wanna talk is cause you have a gun pointed at you. You don't care about what I have to say!" he yelled.

"Yes I do. And I regret everything I did to you all those years ago. You were my friend, and I treated you unfairly. And I apologize. But Kyle, you have to put the gun down." she said, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I loved you!" he yelled. "I loved you since the fifth grade! But you only started talking to me in high school. I watched your every move, wondering what was going on in your head."

Lilly started getting more scared withing the minute as she backed up into the table she had used for her book signing.

"I always wanted you. But you thought you were too good for me. You showed me compassion once during the three years we knew each other. I thought we had something special, and then I turn around and find out you married Lex Luthor? I was beside myself. The rage built up inside of me and I wanted to kill him, for taking the woman that should have been mine." said Kyle.

"Kyle please." cried Lilly.

"No. This ends now. You will be mine, one way or another, if it's the last thing I do." he said, walking up to Lilly, trapping her against the wall.

Kyle punched Lilly in the face, sending her to the ground. He kicked her in the stomach and once in the head, hoping she would pass out, but she didn't. She attempted to stand back up, but he punched once more, splitting her cheek open in the process. He sent a few more blows before she stopped moving.

Just then, the side doors burst open and in came three security guards, guns pointed towards Kyle. Lilly looked up from the ground and watched for a few seconds. She started crawling her way towards the door. She almost made it when she heard a gun cock behind her. She slowly stood up and turned around to see Kyle pointing his gun at her, murder in his eyes.

"You'll be mine, one way or another." he said.

He shot off his gun, the bullet piercing Lilly in her chest. She slammed against the wall from the force of the bullet, and slowly slid to the floor. She heard another shot being fired and saw Kyle fall to the floor. She saw one of the security guards run towards her and call for help. He laid her down on the ground and put pressure on her bullet wound.

She had tears falling from her eyes as her life began to play before her. All the things she hadn't done yet made more tears fall. She coughed up some blood, having it erupt from her mouth. She saw a shape of a man fall to the ground next to her, the paramedics. They slid her onto a backboard while trying to patch up her wound as best they could. They carried her out into the helicopter which was waiting to be flown to Smallville Medical Center.

"Call Lex." she managed to choke out.

"He's been called, Mrs. Luthor. Relax and let us take care of you." assured the paramedic.

She only nodded as the darkness began to cloud her vision, asking her to come along. Her eyes closed and her head fell to the side, unconsciousness becoming the best of her.

* * *

Lex ran into the hospital as fast as he could manage. He had been at an important business meeting that would earn him a quiet amount of money, but when he got a call from the hospital, he ran out of the meeting, not caring of the outcome. He ran up to the intensive care unit and slid to a halt outside the doors containing his wife.

"Lex?"

Lex turned around to see Martha walking towards him. He engulfed her into a hug, not wanting to realize the reality of the situation.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Lilly was shot." cried Martha. "She was a few towns over when someone she used to know shot her."

"Has he been found?" asked Lex.

"He's dead. The guards at the bookstore killed him after he shot Lilly." said Jonathon, walking up.

"Have you heard anything? Is she gonna be alright?" asked Lex.

"We don't know yet. She's still in surgery." said Jonathon.

Lex sighed and sat down in the chairs, letting his head fall into his hands. Martha sat down next to him and rubbed his back in comfort. There wasn't anything he could do but wait. Wait while the woman he loved fought for her life.

Clark burst through the doors and ran towards the end of the hall.

"Dad!" he said.

"Clark! Thank God you're here." said Jonathon, pulling him into a hug.

Clark looked down to see Lex sitting down, head in hands, and Martha trying to comfort.

"How is he?" asked Clark.

"He just got here a few minutes ago. He doesn't know what to do." said Jonathon, feeling sorry for Lex.

"Are you the family for Mrs. Luthor?" asked the nurse.

"Yes we are." said Lex, jumping up at the mention of Lilly's name. "Is she okay? When can we see her?"

"She just got done with surgery. They'll sew her up and make sure she takes the medication well before we'll allow any visitors. But you are allowed to come and watch her through the window if you would like." said the nurse.

The nurse turned and walked through the double doors, everyone behind her. She stopped in front of large plaited window that held Lilly behind it. The nurse left them to themselves and went back into the room.

Everyone stared through the window. Lilly lay in a bed directly in front of them, hooked up to every wire you could imagine. She had a breathing tube down her throat and a large amount of gauze covering her chest. Lex lay his hand on the glass, wishing he could be in there with her.

Martha put her hands on Lex's arms, showing him that everyone was here for him. He felt a little better but still felt guilt at not being able to do the same for Lilly.

Lex lowered his hand and turned away, leaving the window and out through the double doors. Everyone looked at one another, fearing for Lex's sanity. They decided to leave him to himself and continued to look over Lilly.

Lex walked into the cafeteria and sat down in one of the booths. He undid his tie and unbuttoned a few buttons, letting himself go more relaxed. He sat, leaned back in the booth, a blank stare over his face.

Someone sat across from him, but he didn't take the time to look up and see who it was. He continued to stare at the table, his gaze being broken by a cup of coffee being placed before him. He looked up to see Clark sitting across from him, the same look across his features.

"Thanks." said Lex, taking the cup of coffee.

"Yep." said Clark.

The two men sat in silence, not really knowing what to say to one another. Nothing could be said to possibly make the situation any better.

"When Lilly was twelve, she was riding her bike around the farm. She was experimenting, trying to see if there were other ways of riding a bike. She got her foot stuck in the fork of the bike. All I could hear were her screams of pain. My dad ran out there with a wrench and took apart the bike, getting her foot free. They rushed her to the hospital, where the doctor said it wasn't bad. It was swollen but only a little." said Clark, a smile forming on his face. "By the time my dad signed her out of the hospital, she was doing cart wheels in the lobby."

Clark laughed at the memory as tears began to form in his eyes.

"She's a fighter. She'll pull through this." he said. "Lilly's had tons of injuries, probably broken about every bone you can, and she's always recovered."

"I don't think she'll be the same after this." said Lex.

"No she won't be, but that's why we're here. To help her through this. We all have to be strong. If one of us isn't, she won't be either." said Clark.

Lex only nodded in agreement and took a sip of his coffee. The two men sat in silence as the rest of the evening ticked by, slowly, as if giving more time for Lilly to recover.

* * *

Please review!!!! I wanna know what ya'll think!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"How is he doing?" asked Martha.

"Not good. He's been by her side since they brought her in, and that was over a week ago." said Clark.

"Has he eaten anything?" asked Jonathon.

"Not really. A few bites here and there but nothing major." responded Clark.

"Poor thing. I am barely holding it together. I can only imagine what he's feeling." said Martha, tears coming to her eyes.

"I just wish she would wake up." said Lana.

"She'll wake up when she's ready I guess." said Clark.

Everyone stood outside Lilly's room. Lilly had been in the hospital for over a week, and she still hadn't shown any signs of waking up. Lex hadn't moved from her side since they were allowed in. Martha had convinced Lex to at least go home to shower and change clothes, but he was back within the hour.

People had come to visit and see how Lilly was, mostly close friends and family. Some people came that Martha and Jonathon didn't even recognize, but they let them know how she was and sent them on their way.

Lex had been at her side, reading her books from her favorite authors. He believed that she could hear him, and if he kept talking, maybe she would wake up and come back to him.

Lilly had remained unconscious since coming out of surgery. They had a few hiccups here and there but they always managed to get her back. She was also pretty banged up. Her left eye was swollen shut and she had brushed and cuts all over her face, arms, and stomach. She had three broken ribs, and one fractured one. It would take her awhile to heal, but everyone just wanted her awake.

"I'm gonna go and get something to eat. I'll bring back something for Lex." said Clark, switching his gaze to Lana for a quick second.

His parents just nodded and he left the hospital without a second glance towards Lana. Lana kept her head down as she turned back towards Lilly's room. She wished things hadn't ended so harshly with Clark, but they had grown apart, and neither one of them was willing to fess up to who was wrong.

"Lana, you okay?" asked Martha.

"Yea. I'm fine." she said.

Martha only nodded her head in disbelief but let it go. She wasn't going to get into the middle of anything, since she had bigger things to worry about.

"Has the doctor given us any new information?" asked Jonathon.

"No." said Martha, sitting down on one of the chairs. "They keep telling us the same things."

"There has to be something different, right?" asked Lana.

"I'm afraid not." said Martha.

They all sat in the waiting room, hoping something would change in Lilly's condition, but here was to hoping. Clark came back an hour later with food for everyone. He grabbed Lex's food and stepped into Lilly's room, his breathe hitching in his throat.

"She looks awful doesn't she?" said Lex, softly.

"She's seen better days." said Clark. "I brought you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry." said Lex.

"Lex, you've got to eat something." said Clark.

"I will eat when my wife wakes up!" yelled Lex, standing up in front of Clark.

Clark looked frightened at Lex's outburst and stepped back a little. The two men stared at each other when they heard a slight beep from one of the monitor's hooked up to Lilly. They both turned their heads to see one of the lines moving more vigorously then it had before. They waited to see if it would beep again, but instead they saw Lilly's hand twitch slightly, which in turn caused her fingers to curl in.

Lex ran to the bedside table and pushed a red button, signaling for the nurse. Lex waited by her bedside, holding the hand that had moved. He searched her face for any movement, but it stood stone still. The door opened, showing the nurse followed by a doctor.

"What seems to be the trouble?" asked the doctor.

"That machine right there beeped and started moving faster, and her hand twitched and moved." said Clark.

"Really? Well then let's take a look." said the doctor, completely calm.

Lex stood back as the doctor examined Lilly's vitals. He wrote a few things down on her chart and looked back over them again.

"Hm, that's strange." mumbled the doctor.

"What, what's strange?" started Lex.

"It seems that she woke up for a moment, that her brain regained normal activity." he said.

"That's good right? That's, that's a good thing?" asked Clark.

"Yes it is." smiled the doctor. "It seems she has shown us some improvement."

Lex smiled and went back to Lilly's side, kissing her on the forehead. He grabbed her hand in his and sat back down, taking up his spot once again. Clark walked over to the other side and ran his hand along her forehead. He brushed some hair back away from her face, and noticed her eyes flitter open, only for a second.

"Lilly?" he asked.

Lex looked at him confused. Lex looked at what Clark was looking at, but saw nothing.

"Lilly?" asked Clark again, running his hand over her forehead again.

Both men watched as Clark continued to caress her forehead. Five minuted went by and nothing happened. Clark dropped his hand and stood up, walking back towards the wall out of frustration. Lex took his eyes away from Clark and back towards Lilly. He saw her eyelids flutter open, well one of them flutter open at least.

He froze in his spot, not wanting to breathe in hopes of this miracle disappearing again. When her eyes stayed open for more than a minute, he slowly whispered to Clark.

"Clark." he whispered.

"What?" asked Clark, turning around.

Clark stopped, frozen in his spot. He saw Lilly's eyes open, carefully taking in her surroundings. His breathe left him as he watched a single tear fall from her eye. Lex gently wiped it away, hoping it was a tear of joy.

Clark slowly walked over to her bedside, taking her other hand into his own. He looked down at her with a big smile on his face.

"Lilly?" he whispered.

Lilly looked over towards Clark, her eyes locking with his own. She squeezed his hand in hers, showing that she missed him terribly. She let another lone tear fall before turning her head towards Lex.

She lifted her hand from his and placed it along his face, rubbing her thumb along his cheek. More tears fell from her eyes as she held gazes with Lex. Clark slowly exited the room and ran down the hall. Everyone looked after him in confusion and wondered what he was up to. They saw him running back with two nurses and a doctor behind him.

They went into Lilly's room and wondered what was going on. They stood up and went inside, seeing them all hovering over Lilly.

"What's going on?" asked Martha.

"Lilly woke up." said Clark.

Martha stopped breathing and began to cry, as did Jonathon and Lana. Jonathon gave Martha a hug and then Lana. The doctor checked over Lilly's vitals making sure everything was in good working order. He ordered a few blood tests which were sent out right away, and expected just as quickly.

Everyone waited around for Lilly's blood work to come back. They all took their turns sitting next to Lilly, thanking everything for her return to them. The blood work came back and the doctor checked it over, nodding his head at all of the improvements.

"Okay, Lilly, now I need you to listen to me. I'm going to take the tube out of our throat okay? But I need you to cough for me when I tell you to, alright?" said the doctor.

Lilly nodded her head slowly in understanding. The doctor unhooked her from the ventilator and took of the tape. He grabbed the tube and placed his hand on Lilly's forehead.

"Okay, Lilly. On three. One, two three." he said.

He pulled out the breathing tube while Lilly coughed. She continued to cough for a few more minutes, trying to regain breathing on her own. She winced in pain as she coughed, and flopped back down, taking in deep breathes.

"Lilly, you're not going to be able to talk very loud since you've had the tube down your throat. Your voice is going to be raspy and very hoarse, so I'm gonna need for you to not talk unless you need to, alright?" asked the doctor.

Lilly only nodded, closing her eyes and slumping into her pillows. Lex ran his hand along her forehead, trying to soothe her and calm her down.

"Mr. Luthor, may I speak with you?" asked the doctor.

Lex nodded and gave Lilly one last look before stepping into the hallway.

"Mr. Luthor. Now that your wife is awake, we need to talk about what the plans are. Now, she can stay in here for a few more weeks, until she is able to walk again on her own, or you can take her home, the day after tomorrow. Now, if you take her home, she's going to need round the clock care. Someone is going to have to be there to make sure she's healing properly and what not." said the doctor.

"I'd like to take her home. She hates hospitals, and I can hire a few people to help watch over her." said Lex.

"Are you sure? I mean, we can keep her here until she's well enough to take care of herself." said the doctor.

"I'm sure. I want to take her home." said Lex.

"Okay. Well I'd like to keep her for a few more days and then she's all yours." smiled the doctor.

"Thank you." smiled Lex.

"I'll start getting everything ready." said the doctor.

Lex smiled as he watched the doctor walk off. He turned back towards the window and watched as Lilly smiled at her family. She was beaten and broken, but she hid it well. Lex could see her real pain in her face. The bruises would heal in time, but her experience and memories would stick with her forever.

* * *

Please Review and let me know what you think!!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The doctor said that Lilly would sleep for the first couple of days when she got home, and she did. For an entire week, she was completely oblivious to the world. Lex made sure, along with Maggie, that she was comfortable. She was barely awake to notice her sleeping arrangements, but that didn't stop Lex from waiting on her hand and foot.

Lilly woke up and stayed awake for the first time, three weeks after the incident. She was very weak and struggled to move, or even sit in comfort. Her ribs were still very sore and still healing, which made them more painful. Her bruises had slightly faded, and her eyes were still swollen. She asked to be left alone, but someone was always able to sneak in and see if she was alright. Her scar was still on her chest, and would be there for the rest of her life. It was black and blue from bruising and still had the stitching. It looked atrocious and she tried to hide it, but didn't succeed.

"Hello?" she spoke out, hoarsely.

"You awake?" asked Lex, coming to sit next to her.

"Lex? Where are you?" she asked.

Lex sat next to her and grabbed her hand in his, giving her a sense of comfort. She relaxed a bit, knowing that he was there with her. Her eyes prevented her from seeing clearly, due to being close to swollen shut.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Gross." she said. "I could really use a shower."

"What about a bath?" he asked.

"That's fine." she sighed.

Lex let go of her hand and went into the bathroom, turning the water to warm. He couldn't put any salts or oils in because of her cuts, and he guessed she wouldn't like that very much. He went back into the bedroom and pulled back the blankets. He looked at Lilly, laying before him, helpless in shorts and a tank top, showing off her many bruises and scrapes. He gently placed his arm underneath her knees and behind her back, lifting her out of bed. She hissed at the pain in her ribs, but took a slow breathe as the pain went away.

Lex set her down in the bathroom and helped her undress, making sure to be cautious of the most sensitive spots. As he removed her top, he saw the bullet hole surrounded by bruising and scarring. He took his eyes away from it and helped Lilly into the tub. The water made her muscles relax which made her feel more relaxed.

Lex grabbed a cup and filled it with water, pouring it over Lilly's head. She closed her eyes, which wasn't too difficult, and dreamt in the warmth of the water. She felt Lex massaging her head with shampoo and conditioner, already making her feel cleaner. Lex washed it out and started in on her back. He grabbed a loofa and poured some soap on it, gliding it against her back. She took deep breathes as she felt the deadness of her skin being washed away, and new skin being born. Lex finished washing her with his hands, not wanting to cause her more pain. He ran his hands along her shoulders, giving a slight massage in the process. Lilly groaned a little at the feeling and pushed herself further against Lex's hands.

Lex grabbed the cup and scooped up water, running it over the length of Lilly's body, letting the warm water wash away all her worries, if only. He did this for a few more minutes when he noticed the water getting cold.

"You cold?" he asked.

Lilly only nodded. Lex set aside the cup and grabbed a towel. He drained the water and then dried of Lilly. He wrapped her robe around her and then lifted her up from the tub. He carried her back into their bedroom and sat her in bed. He leaned her up against several pillows and went to the closet. He searched around and found some loose fitting clothes. He went back to the bed and helped Lilly get dressed into a pair of gaucho pants and a red tank top. He grabbed her sweater from the chair and slid it over her, making sure she was warm. He helped her sit back against the pillows and pulled the blankets back up to her.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"For what?" asked Lex, kneeling next to the bed.

"For making me clean again." she smiled. "I haven't smelt this good in three weeks."

Lex laughed and pushed back a wet curl, running his fingers over her bruises. Lilly moved her head away from his hand, wishing he didn't have to see her like this, when she didn't even know what she looked like.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"A little." she said. "Maybe some soup or something."

"Okay." said Lex. "I'll be right back."

Lex kissed her forehead and left the room in search of Jeffrey. Lilly leaned back against the pillows and sighed. She wished she could just sleep and wake up when she was all better, but unfortunately the doctor began to wean her off her sleeping pills, in hopes she would fall asleep on her own. 'Fat chance'.

"Here we go your highness, chicken noodle soup." said Lex.

"Really?" she asked, in a whining voice.

"No, not really. I got you some potato soup. Your favorite." said Lex.

Lilly smiled as she took in the smell that sat before her. She looked around, trying to make out the shape of the spoon and spotted it. Her vision was getting better, but in only one eye. The other was still completely swelled shut. The other was open much more, but her vision was still slightly blurry from being hit in the head.

She picked up the spoon and took a bite of her soup. She smiled at the taste, but also smiled because she did it all without help. Lex sat back and watched, waiting to jump in if he needed to, but from the looks of things, she was doing pretty well all on her own.

"This is so good." she said.

"I had Jeffrey pick the recipe up from the restaurant in Metropolis." said Lex.

"I thought it tasted familiar." said Lilly, taking another bite.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, but the silence began to get to Lilly, and she wanted Lex to stop staring at her.

"Can you put a movie in?" she asked.

"Sure, which one?" he asked.

"Uh, something I know all the words to so I don't have to be bummed at not being able to watch it." she laughed.

"Twister it is then." said Lex.

Lex came and sat on the bed next to Lilly. He took a few bites of his own food that he had brought up, and sat in silence as the two of them watched the movie. Well, one watched while the other listened.

"So, how have things been in the real world?" asked Lilly, taking a bite of her soup.

"Things have been relatively normal actually. Although, Clark and Lana broke up." said Lex.

"They did!" exclaimed Lilly, looking over towards Lex.

"Yea. Well they were having some problems before I guess, but after your accident, Clark couldn't handle it anymore I guess so he broke it off with her. I don't know if that's what the real story is or not, but that's what I was told." said Lex.

"Well, is everyone alright?" she asked.

"So far. I haven't really had time to get into their personal lives." smiled Lex.

"Sorry. I'm just shocked." said Lilly, slumping back against the pillows.

"It's okay. A lot of people are actually." said Lex.

"Wow." said Lilly. "Has Clark and them been over to visit or anything?"

"Yea, but you were sleeping." said Lex.

"Yea I kind of figured. I think I'm gonna call Clark and have him come over." said Lilly.

"He's coming over tomorrow actually." said Lex.

"Oh really?" she asked.

"Yea, he's gotta drop off the produce and what not." said Lex.

"Hm, maybe I'll talk with him tomorrow." she said.

"You should." said Lex. "But for now, you need to get some rest."

"Lex I have been sleeping for like three weeks, I don't think I can sleep anymore." said Lilly.

"Well, you need to try, cause that's the only way you're going to get better." he said.

"Fine." she said. "But leave the movie on, that'll help me sleep."

"Sure." said Lex.

He stood up and walked over to Lilly's side of the bed. Lilly slouched down into the pillows while Lex took Lilly's tray off of her lap and set it on the table. He placed his on top of hers and turned around to see Lilly already asleep, her body still at an upward position. He smiled and pulled the pillows out from behind her back, and gently laid her down. He brought the covers up to her chin, making sure she was warm.

He left her to sleep while he took the trays back to the kitchen. He went into his office to catch up on some work that he had fallen behind on. Since Lilly's accident, Lex hadn't done much of anything but look after her and make sure she was okay.

He sat down in his chair and sighed, rubbing his eyes from exhaustion. He grabbed a file of many and began to read over it when an ear piercing scream floated throughout the mansion. Lex knew who it was immediately and dashed up to his bedroom. He flung the door open and ran over to Lilly who was thrashing about.

He grabbed her arms and held her down while he tried to wake her up. She was having a nightmare and Lex could only guess what it was about. Her arm got loose from Lex's hand and ended up hitting Lex in the face. Lex fell backwards, hitting his head against the table. He sat their for a bit, shocked that she had enough strength to knock him down, let alone with only one hand.

He snapped out of his shock and went back to holding Lilly down. He got close enough to where he could whisper into her ear. He talked to her, using soothing and familiar words, hoping to snap her out of her nightmare.

After a bit more struggling, Lilly calmed down enough to where Lex didn't have to hold her down anymore. She still moved about, but not as bad as before.

"Lilly." he whispered.

Lilly's eyes, or eye, snapped open, her chest rising and falling with her straggled breathing. She looked around frantically when she saw Lex's shadow standing over her. Lex ran his hands along her face, trying to calm her down.

"Lilly, it's me. It was only a dream." he said.

He kept repeating the sentence until Lilly's breathing was at a much slower pace. She closed her eyes and placed her arms over her face. After a few minutes, she dropped her arms and stared up at the ceiling.

"I saw him." she whispered.

"Who?" asked Lex.

"Kyle." she said. "It was so real. I felt like I was back there, reliving everything that happened."

"Lilly look at me." said Lex, turning her head towards him. "It's all over. Kyle's dead, and you're alive. That's all that matters."

Lilly only cried while Lex spoke to her. Lex wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead. He rested his head against hers while she cried. He continued to wipe away tears as she fought to try and rid herself of her dreams.

Lex stood up and walked over to the other side of the bed, and crawled in. He helped Lilly scoot over until she lay in his arms. Her head rested on his chest while her arm lay draped across his stomach. Lex wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers. He ran his hand through her hair, and gently whispering things into her ear.

Lilly slowly fell back asleep, while a few stray tears fell from her eyes. Lex tightened his arms around her, thinking that it would keep her safe from any other kind of evil that would try and frighten her more. And it worked. The rest of the night, the two of them slept peacefully in each others arms, with not one evil thought lurking in the darkness.

* * *

Yea...this is kind of a filler chapter I guess, I kind of lost my train of thought for this chapter so if it seems a little pointless, that's why...lol. But let me know what you think anyway!!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Lilly woke up the next morning to breakfast in bed. A tray sat at the end of her bed with eggs, bacon, toast, sausage, and orange juice. She sat up and smiled, pulling the tray towards her with a little trouble from the pain in her sides.

She ate everything on the tray and drank her juice, leaving nothing unturned. She slid the tray back down to the edge of the bed and slouched back. She could see a little better today, her eye not as blurry. Her other eye was beginning to heal, slowly. The swelling was going down which would mean she could open it soon.

"Good morning." said Lex, walking in.

"Morning." smiled Lilly.

"I see you ate your food." he said.

"Well, when it's sitting right in front of you it's kind of hard not to eat it." she smiled.

Lex laughed and picked the tray off of the bed and sat it on the table. He sat next to Lilly and pushed the hair from her face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Actually, pretty good." she said. "I still have a bit of pain in my ribs but, other than not being able to see, I feel pretty good."

"Good." said Lex. "You do however need to take your medicine."

"Yuck. That stuff gives me a bad taste in my mouth." she said.

"Well it will give you bad taste in your body if you don't." he warned.

"Fine." she whined.

She took the pills from Lex's hand and swallowed them down with some water. She sat back in a huff and rolled her eyes at a smiling Lex.

"So, what would you like to do today?" asked Lex.

"Uh well, I would like to take a shower and get half way decent for once." she said.

"Are you sure you can stand?" he asked.

"Yea, I'll be fine." she said.

"You sure? Cause yesterday you could barely move." he said.

"Well yesterday I had just woken out of coma pretty much and didn't even know where I was for a minute. I think I'm pretty good." she said.

"What if I put chair in there?" he asked.

"If it will make you feel better." she said.

Lex smiled and helped Lilly into the bathroom. He put a chair inside of the shower and helped her in, since she was still a bit wobbly. Lilly washed herself and was actually thankful Lex put in the chair, since she didn't think she could hold herself up.

She finished in the shower and dried herself off, wrapping herself into her robe. She dried her hair and left it in a curly mess, not really wanting to deal with it. Lex helped her change into some comfy pants and a t-shirt, along with some socks so she didn't get cold. Lex helped her get back into bed and made sure the pillows were accumulated enough to where she could sit up straight.

"Clark should be here soon, you need anything?" asked Lex.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I have a bunch of paperwork to finish that I've been putting off." he said.

"Oh, well I'll just read I guess." she said.

Lex went to say something when Lilly stopped him.

"I can see it if it's like an inch from my face." she said.

"Alright." he said.

Lex got her a book to read while he went down into his office to start to pouring over files upon files that he didn't get to, due to the activities the previous night. He must of lost track of time because he was snapped out of his trance by Clark.

"Hey Lex." said Clark.

"Hey Clark, didn't here you come in." said Lex.

"Yea sorry. I was debating on whether to interrupt you or not." laughed Clark.

"No it's alright. I could use a break actually. My eyes feel as if they're about to explode." said Lex.

He stood up from his chair and went to grab himself a brandy. He took a sip while he turned towards Clark.

"So how's Lilly doing?" he asked.

"She's doing pretty good. She's healing pretty fast, she's got more energy today than she did yesterday." said Lex.

"That's good to hear. How are you holding up?" asked Clark.

"I'm just glad she's alive." said Lex.

Clark smiled at his answer and turned his head towards Lex's desk, noticing Lex and Lilly's wedding picture.

"You know Lex, I never actually thanked you that day."said Clark.

"What day?" asked Lex.

"The day you two were married." said Clark. "I guess yea it was a marriage of convenience, but you've made her happy. Not a lot of people have been able to do that."

"Thanks Clark, that means a lot." said Lex. "If you want, Lilly's upstairs reading. You're more than welcome to go and see her if you'd like."

"Nah, I got some more work to do." said Clark.

"Clark, I still feel that what happened to Lilly was my fault, and I know you do too. But it will never resolve unless you go and see her." said Lex.

"Yea you're right." nodded Clark. "Thanks."

"No problem." said Lex.

Clark smiled and left Lex's office, heading upstairs to Lilly's room. He knocked on the door and opened it up. He peeked his head inside to see Lilly sitting in bed, her knees up to her chest, her curly hair in a messy bun, and a book roughly five inches from her face.

"You know, reading that close to your eyes can make you go blind." said Clark.

"Well I'm have way there." laughed Lilly.

She looked up from her book and smiled at what she knew to be Clark's voice. She heard the door shut and saw him walk over to her. She patted the spot right in front of her, telling Clark to sit down.

"So, Clark, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" she smiled.

"Well, I had some stuff to drop off and decided to come and talk with you a bit, since you've been unconscious forever." he said.

"Yea sorry about that. So, how are you doing?" she asked.

"Good, now that I know you're okay." he said.

"That's real sweet Clark, but don't butter me up. What's got you so down? And yes I can tell, I can hear it in your voice." she said.

Clark sighed and got more comfortable on the bed. He sat Indian style and took of his jacket. He rubbed his eyes and looked back up at Lilly, wincing a little when he looked at her eyes.

"Clark." she warned. She knew he was looking at her swollen eye.

"Alright, me and Lana broke up. Well, I broke up with her." he said.

"Why? I thought you guys were happy?" she said.

"Me too." he said.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know. One minute everything was perfect. The way I had imagined it for years. Then everything just seemed to go down hill. Lana kept asking me to trust her and to tell her my secrets, that nothing should be hidden between us." said Clark. "But, there's just some things that can never be spoken of."

"Clark, I understand you have some trust issues, due to the fact that you're special, but I don't understand why you can't tell Lana." said Lilly.

"I don't want her getting hurt." said Clark.

"So, it's alright to tell Pete and Chloe, but not your girlfriend? That makes a lot of sense." said Lilly.

"Look, I told Pete cause he's my best friend, and Chloe kind of found out accidentally. I want to tell Lana, I really do." said Clark.

"Then what is holding you back? I know you don't want her getting hurt, but there are a lot of other people that know your secret that could get hurt just as much as she could. Me, mom, dad, everyone that is close to you pretty much knows, and we could get hurt just the same." said Lilly. "What makes Lana different."

"I don't trust her, alright?" said Clark.

Lilly sat stunned. She didn't know Clark felt that way. She felt a bit guilty at blowing up at him but Clark was a hard man to read.

"Wow." said Lilly.

"Mouse, I know she's your best friend and this is hard for you to here, but, I just feel that I can't trust her." he said.

"Why not? Has she ever given you a reason not to?" asked Lilly, her interest peaked.

"Well, not really, but there was this one time when, we were in high school and you were dating this guy named Joey. She said that you had told her something that shouldn't have ever been spoken, that it was very confidential." said Clark.

"What did she tell you?" asked Lilly, concern beginning to mask it's way upon her face.

"It was more like she told the school." said Clark.

Lilly began to realize that her biggest secret of her life had been spilled by her own best friend. Her eyes began to well up with tears and she looked away, taking a deep breathe. She struggled to keep the tears in, but one managed to escape. She wiped it away quickly and looked back towards Clark.

"She told everyone?" she asked.

"Yea." said Clark. "I was going to tell you but, I just figured it was something that had to be dealt with between you two."

"I know, Clark. I don't blame you." she smiled but instantly took it off. "I just can't believe she told everyone. What did you say when she told you?"

"I just tried to act surprised, I guess." he laughed. "Kind of hard when you already know what she's talking about."

"Yea I bet." laughed Lilly. "Well. I retract all of my previous statements. You are free to not trust her and to never speak with her again."

Clark laughed and wiped away another stray tear from Lilly's eye. He kissed her forehead and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I can't believe she would do such a thing." said Lilly.

"To tell you, I'm surprised I even still liked her." said Clark.

"Oh come on, she was on everybody's mind, why not yours? Plus, you had a nice view from your fortress of solitude." smiled Lilly.

"Yea." he smiled.

"You're such a pig!" laughed Lilly, punching him in the chest.

"Maybe." he smiled.

Lilly rolled her eyes and sat back, rubbing her face with her hands.

"So, how's mom and dad?" she asked.

"Good. Working more and more on the farm. They got their first check the other day. The money that was profited from your wedding?" said Clark, seeing the confused look on her face.

"Oh! Good, was it enough?" she asked.

"More than enough." laughed Clark.

"Really? Wow." said Lilly.

"Yea, so dad's having fun paying off all of his bills and buying some new stuff." said Clark.

"Oh I bet. And I can see mom just shaking her head and scolding him." smiled Lilly.

"Pretty much." said Clark.

"Well, I'm glad they're doing good." said Lilly. "Something good has finally come out of this marriage."

"Yes it has." smiled Clark.

The two of them sat for a few more hours, talking about everything that had happened since Lilly's accident, and then some. Clark ended up leaving the mansion around five, leaving Lilly exhausted. She hadn't know that just by talking she could become so tired. She decided to read some more, but eventually fell asleep.

Lex came in around seven and helped her get more comfortable. He set her book on the table and pulled up her blankets, giving her a kiss on her forehead. He shut off the lights and left her to sleep, wondering what her and Clark had talked about.

* * *

Another chapter for you guys! Let me know what you think!!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The next morning had Lilly waking up early. The skies were overcast with graying clouds, and the wind blew fast and hardy. She sat up in bed and wiped at her eyes, getting rid of excess water and such. She looked around the room and noticed that she could see a lot clearer than she used to. Her eyesight was back, which meant her eye wasn't swelled up anymore which meant she could see. Her other eye was still swollen but she could still see out of it.

She threw back the covers and gently and slowly stepped out of bed. She braced herself against the table and took a minute to collect herself. She helped herself along throughout the room, towards the bathroom. She stopped in front of the mirror and took a look at herself. Her right eye wasn't swelled anymore, but was outlined with colors of black and purple. Her left eye was still swollen but she was able to see out of it.

She smiled at being able to see again and helped herself over to the shower. She undressed and stepped in, seating herself on the chair. She washed her hair and the rest of her body and shut off the shower. She grabbed a towel and dried herself off, wrapping herself into her robe. She stepped out of the bathroom and lowered herself onto her bed, exhausted from just a shower. She looked to the corner and saw her cane. She grabbed it and stood up, walking over to the closet.

She got dressed and hobbled back over to her bed, slumping back against her pillows. She heaved a big sigh and rolled over, pressing one of the intercom buttons.

"Yes, Mrs. Luthor?" answered Jeffrey's voice.

"Morning, Jeffrey. Could you bring up some breakfast, please?" she asked.

"Surely. Anything specific?" he asked.

"No, anything is fine." she said.

"Right away, Mrs. Luthor." said Jeffrey.

"Thank you." she said.

She rolled back over into her pillows and sighed. She lay against her pillows, relishing in the comfort. She closed her eyes, taking in the silence, which was soon interrupted by the door being opened. She repositioned her head to be able to see the door, and smiled at who came in.

Lex walked over to he side of the bed and placed her tray on the table. Lilly rolled over and sat up, sitting in Indian style. She pushed her hair out of her face and looked at Lex, the smile falling from her face.

"Lex what happened?" she asked, noticing the bruise along his face.

"Nothing, I'm okay." he said.

"Honey what happened to you?" she asked, running her thumb over the very prominent bruise along his cheek and under his eye.

"I got hit." he said.

"By who?" she asked.

"By someone very beautiful." smiled Lex.

"Me?" she asked, noticing the way he looked at her.

"You were having a nightmare. I tried calming you down but, things didn't work the way I wanted them to." he said.

"Oh Lex, I'm so sorry." she said, running her hand along his face.

"Don't worry about it. How are you feeling this morning?" he asked, grabbing her breakfast and setting it in front of her.

Lilly took one last guilty gaze towards his face and turned her attention towards her food.

"Well, I feel definitely better than a few days ago." she smiled. "I can see now, although my left eye's still a little swollen, but other than that, I can see like I used to."

"No blurriness?" he asked.

"Nope." she smiled.

"Good." he said. "You still feel tired?"

"Well, I took a shower this morning and that made me utterly exhausted. So, I'm not quiet up for anything active but, I feel better." she said.

"Good, cause I would like to get you out of this room. Bring you downstairs so you can get some fresh air." said Lex. "Plus, Lana is coming later to see you."

"Lana? Why is she coming over?" asked Lilly.

"I don't know. She said she wanted to talk to you about something." said Lex.

"I bet." said Lilly, not too excitedly.

"You want me to call her and cancel?" asked Lex, seeing the anger on Lilly's face.

"No, no. It's fine." said Lilly.

Lex left it at that, not wanting to get her any angrier. She ate her breakfast and Lex could tell she was silently fuming.

* * *

Lilly sat in Lex's office, curled up on his couch, while he worked on some files. He liked having her near him because it made him feel at peace, which is what he needed with a job like his. 

"Mrs. Luthor?" asked Jeffrey, stepping into Lex's office.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Ms. Lang is here to see you." he said.

"Thank you, Jeffrey." sighed Lilly.

Jeffrey bowed and left, going to get Lana. Lilly set down her book she had been reading and grabbed her cane to stand.

"Lilly." said Lex. "You stay here, I'll move to your office while you talk to Lana."

"Thanks." she said.

Lex smiled and stood, grabbing all of his things and placing them into his briefcase. He shut his computer and walked over to Lilly, giving her a kiss.

"Will you be okay?" he asked.

"Yea, I'll be fine." she smiled.

"Okay, you'll know where I'll be." he said.

"Okay." she said.

Lex stood and went to the door. He opened it and almost closed it when he came back in.

"Password?" he asked, indicating to her computer.

She turned her head and smiled.

"Alexander." she said.

Lex smiled and closed the door, leaving Lilly on her own. She took a deep breathe and grabbed her tea. The door opened and Lana stepped in, Jeffrey closing the door behind her.

"Hey Lilly." said Lana.

"Lana! Come in, please." said Lilly.

Lana smiled and walked in, seating herself next to Lilly. Lilly kept on her face of happiness, wanting to see where Lana took this conversation.

"How have you been feeling?" asked Lana.

"A lot better." said Lilly. "I can finally see again."

Lana smiled and looked at Lilly, guilt clearly written on her face. Lilly saw it and wondered what guilt she was pining over.

"What's the matter, Lana?" asked Lilly.

"Well, you know about me and Clark, right?" she asked.

"Yea, he came by yesterday and told me." said Lilly.

"What'd he say?" asked Lana.

"Look Lana, I don't know what's going on between the two of you, but I don't want to be caught in the middle of it. Whatever is going on between the two of you, is between you and Clark, not me. You two need to talk and figure this out yourselves." said Lilly.

"But that's the thing. Clark doesn't talk, he won't tell me what's bothering him, he won't let me in. It's like he doesn't trust me or something." said Lana.

"Maybe he doesn't." said Lilly.

"But I've never betrayed him before, why would he think he couldn't trust me? I mean, he's never even told me anything that would give me a reason to betray him." said Lana.

"Maybe it isn't just him. Maybe you've betrayed someone else and he found out about it." said Lilly.

"Like who?" asked Lana.

Lilly scoffed at how dense Lana really was. Lilly was tired of talking to her already, but she had some things to finish and wanted to get them done.

"So, you're saying you've never betrayed your friends before?" asked Lilly.

"No." said Lana. "And I wish Clark would see that."

"Oh he's seen it, Lana." said Lilly.

"He's seen what?" asked Lana, confused.

"You betray somebody." said Lilly.

"Lilly, what are you talking about?" asked Lana.

"I'm talking about the little bit of information I trusted you with? Remember?" asked Lilly, bitch mode beginning to take form.

"What? You mean back in high school?" asked Lana.

"Yes back in high school!" yelled Lilly.

"Lilly, I don't know what you've been told, but I never told a living soul." said Lana.

"So I should believe you over my own brother." said Lilly.

"Clark told you?" said Lana.

"Yes Clark told me. He said to me that you told him about me when I specifically asked you not to tell a soul, and what tod you do? You go and tell everyone." said Lilly.

"Lilly, why would I tell anyone?" asked Lana.

"I should be asking you that question. Last time I checked, you weren't that popular in high school and would have done anything to move up." said Lilly.

"Lilly, I'm sorry for whatever you were told, but I didn't tell anyone." said Lana, standing up ready to leave.

"Yea well that's what I first thought, but then I did some looking around, and you weren't being completely honest like I hoped you were." said Lilly, causing Lana to stop in her steps. "Lana, I've moved on since high school, and I could care less about what happened, but if you are going to accuse my brother of being guarded and untrustworthy, make sure you look in the mirror first."

"If you knew then why did you tag me along." said Lana.

"I wanted to see what my brother was talking about, wanted to see it from his point of view. And now I do." said Lilly.

"You didn't bother hearing my side of the story?" asked Lana.

"You betrayed me. Why should I listen to your side when you've lied to me all these years." said Lilly.

Lana only nodded her head, her eyes beginning to form in her eyes. Lilly felt her own eyes begin to tear up as she turned away. She grabbed a kleenex and held it out behind her, without turning around. Lana walked up and took it from her, wiping away a few tears. Lilly did the same, keeping her head turned away.

"Lilly, I didn't mean to hurt you, and I'm sorry I did. But you have changed as a person, and I think Lex has everything to do with it." said Lana.

"Excuse me?" asked Lilly, turning around.

"You are not the same person you used to be." said Lana.

"And neither are you." said Lilly.

"Lilly, I don't know what happened between us, but I don't like it. You used to be my best friend, and I miss that." said Lana.

"Me too." said Lilly. "But I can't be friends with someone who doesn't act like one. Especially when it deals with my family."

Lana saw the anger radiating from Lilly and knew she should leave.

"I hope we can be friends again, some day." said Lana.

"I doubt it." said Lilly. "I believe you know the way out."

Lilly kept her gaze forward, waiting for Lana to leave. She heard the door close and she exhaled a deep breathe of air. She dropped her head against the back of the couch and closed her eyes, placing her hands over her face.

"You okay?" asked Lex, walking into his office.

"No." said Lilly.

Lex walked over and sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Can you just sit with me?" she asked.

"Sure." he said.

Lilly cuddled up to Lex while he pulled a blanket over the two of them. Lilly laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his stomach. She closed her eyes, wishing things had ended differently, but also wondering if it was all for the best.

* * *

There ya go!! Another chapter...please review and let me know what you think! 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Lilly sat in Lex's office, cuddled into one corner, working on her laptop. Papers and books were spread out around her, leaving no room for anyone. Lex sat at his desk, going over folders and folders filled with files, trying to get a hold of something that made sense.

There was a knock on the door and Clark poked his head in. Lex and Lilly turned around to see who it was.

"Hey Clark." said Lex.

"Hey, I hope I'm not interrupting." said Clark, walking in.

"No, of course not." said Lilly. "I could use a break anyway."

"What are you up to?" asked Clark, coming to sit next to her.

"A new book." she said.

"Really? So soon?" he asked.

"Yea, I need to do something that keeps me occupied." she said.

"That's good." said Clark.

"So what brings you up here?" asked Lex.

"I wanted to talk to Lilly, actually." said Clark.

"What about?" she asked.

"Yesterday." he said.

"Oh." said Lilly.

"I'm going to go and see what's for dinner, tonight." said Lex, taking the hint.

He stood from his chair and left the room, leaving Clark and Lilly alone. Lilly closed her laptop and placed it on the table in front of her.

"So, what about yesterday did you want to talk about?" asked Lilly.

"I want to thank you." said Clark.

"Come again?" asked Lilly, confusion all over her face.

"I wanted to thank you." laughed Clark. "After you talked to Lana, she came over and let me have it. Come to find out she wasn't the person I thought she was."

"Really." said Lilly, still not believing him.

"Yes, really. Thanks to you, she's out of my life." said Clark.

"And, you're okay with is? I mean, you were in love with her Clark, now you could care less?" she asked.

"I mean, I'll always have some feelings for her, but I just don't feel it anymore." he said. "And then I found out what she was really like and it opened my eyes."

"Wow, then I guess your welcome." she said, sounding as if she were questioning herself.

"How are you doing?" asked Clark, changing the subject.

"I'm doing pretty good. I can see finally." she laughed. "But yea, I feel great."

"That's good. Mom and dad are still pretty worried about you." said Clark. "They want me to ask if you'd want to come over for dinner sometime."

"Yea, I'm always up for mom's cooking. The food here makes me feel like I'm in a hotel or something." she laughed.

"Okay. Just give mom a call when you want to come over." said Clark.

"Sure. How is the farm doing?" she asked.

"Good, now that we got money." said Clark. "We're able to get the things we need and dad is less cranky."

"Man I wish those days were around when I lived there." laughed Lilly.

"Tell me about it." said Clark.

"Oh hush, you still live there!" laughed Lilly, punching Clark in the arm.

"I know, but I've been thinking of maybe moving out." said Clark.

"You have?" asked Lilly. "Since when?"

"For a few weeks now. I think it would be best if I moved out you know? Give mom and dad some time to themselves." said Clark.

"Well, where are you going to live?" asked Lilly, switching her position so she faced Clark.

"I'm not quiet sure yet." he laughed.

"Well if you need any help let me know." said Lilly.

"Thanks, I think I can find someplace cheap. If not I'll have to move to Metropolis." he said.

"You really wanna move all the way to Metropolis?" asked Lilly.

"Well, it could be a way for me to start over. Maybe get a head start on my life." he said.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked.

"I don't know. Maybe work at the Daily Planet. Chloe said she could get me a job there." said Clark.

"Clark." laughed Lilly. "No offense, but I don't see you as a reporter."

"I don't either, but I think I would be pretty good at it." said Clark.

"Well, you do have a way with people." said Lilly. "Give it a try, it might do you good!"

"I think I'm going to." he said.

"When are you planning on starting this new part of your life?" asked Lilly.

"In a few months I guess. I'm gonna finish things up here, spend some more time with everyone, and try and find a place somewhere around here. If that doesn't work then I'll probably move to Metropolis." said Clark.

"Well, I think Lex has an apartment there, in Metropolis, I'll ask him if it's okay for you to stay there." said Lilly.

"Thanks, mouse, but I should get my own place." said Clark.

"Oh nonsense Clark, it's a free place, and I know you're not one to pass up on anything that's free." said Lilly.

"Yea that's true." said Clark. "Well, I better get going. I'll keep you updated on the whole living situation."

"Okay. And I'll call mom about dinner." said Lilly.

"Great. See ya later, mouse." said Clark, giving Lilly a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye." said Lilly.

Clark closed the doors behind him as he left, leaving Lilly to herself. She thought about what Clark had told her, and laughed at the craziness that was in his mind. She looked over to the drink cart and found herself thirsty. She grabbed her cane and struggled to lift herself off of the couch.

She slowly made her way towards the cart and placed her hands on top of it to support herself. She grabbed a soda from the fridge below and set it on top. She grabbed her cane in one hand and her soda in the other. She turned around and made her way back towards the couch. In the process of walking, Lilly's foot got caught underneath the rug, making her trip and fall to the ground.

"Ow." she said.

"Wow, are you okay?" asked Lex, walking into the room.

"I'm just peachy." she said, sarcastically.

Lex took her cane from her and placed it on the chair next to him. He picked her up and sat her on the couch. He checked her over to see is she was alright. Only a rug burn.

"What were you doing up?" asked Lex.

"Getting a drink." she said.

Lex looked around the floor and found her soda hidden underneath the table. He picked it up and placed it on the table in front of her.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Lex, I'm fine." she said.

"Okay." he said. "So, Clark left here in a good mood."

"Yea, he did. He actually came over to thank me, believe it or not." she said.

"Thank you for what?" asked Lex.

"For ending all ties with Lana. He said because of what I did, he was able to find out who she really was, and apparently she wasn't that great to begin with." said Lilly.

"Wow." said Lex.

"Yes. He also said he may be moving out." she said.

"Out of your parents house?" he asked.

"Yea, he said that Chloe could get him a job as a reporter or something over at the Daily Planet." she said, opening her soda. "I told him if he needed any help to let us know."

"Yea, I have that extra loft in Metropolis he could use." said Lex.

"Well, that's what I told him. He said he would look into it. He wanted to see if he could find anything around here first, before moving to Metropolis." said Lilly.

"I think it'll be good for him." said Lex.

"Yea I think it will be too. I was just a little shocked actually." laughed Lilly.

Lex smiled at her and sat down at his desk. He pushed a few files around, trying to find where he left off.

"Oh, my mom wants us to come over for dinner sometime." said Lilly.

"When?" asked Lex.

"I told Clark that I would call her." said Lilly.

"Well we're not busy tomorrow." said Lex. "At least I'm not."

Lilly smiled at his banter towards her, joking about how she couldn't do anything because of the lack of strength.

"Ha ha." she said. "I'll call her later, I'm a little tired."

"You want me to take you upstairs?" asked Lex.

"No, it's alright. I'll sleep down here." she said.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yea." she said, snuggling into the corner of the couch.

Lex waited until she was asleep to call her mother. He told Mrs. Kent that they would be over for dinner tomorrow, and he was told to bring a bottle of wine. He hung up with Martha and went back to doing his work. He occasionally would look up at Lilly from time to time, watching her chest rise and fall with each breathe she took.

* * *

Here's another chapter! Please Review!!! 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Lilly, you ready yet?"

"Almost."

Lex walked into the bathroom to Lilly putting the finishing touches on her hair. She had left it down with half of it pulled back into a bun. She was wearing jeans with a black sweater that had a boat neck. She grabbed her cane and hobbled out of the bathroom, making her way towards the closet.

"Are you wearing that?" she asked towards Lex.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" he asked.

"At least take off your tie. This is a dinner, not an event." she smiled.

Lex smiled and undid his tie, throwing it onto the bed. Lilly grabbed her black ballet flats and threw them on the ground. She wiggled her feet into them and took one last look at herself in the mirror.

"You ready?" asked Lex.

"Yea." she said, looking for her coat.

Lex held it up in his hands and helped Lilly into it. She buttoned it up and followed Lex out of their room and towards the car.

"Did you get the wine?" she asked.

"In the car." he smiled.

Lilly laughed and slid into the Mercedes, clicking her seatbelt into place. Lex slid in on the other side and started up the car. He pulled out of the mansion and towards the direction of the Kent Farm. Lilly sat in the passenger seat, staring off into the barren lands that zoomed past her. Lex took her hand into his and squeezed, grabbing Lilly's attention.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Nothing." she said.

"You sure? You seemed quiet this morning after breakfast." said Lex.

"I'm fine. I've just been a little tired lately." she said.

"Well, we'll leave early tonight, maybe get a movie and lounge around the rest of the night?" asked Lex.

"I'd like that." she said.

Lex smiled and kissed her hand. He pulled into the Kent Farm and parked a few feet from the house. He got out of the car and ran over to Lilly's side.

"Hello!" exclaimed Martha, walking over to the car, Jonathan not far behind her.

"Hello, Martha." said Lex.

Lex grabbed Lilly's arm and helped lift her from the car. She balanced herself on the door while Lex grabbed her cane and the bottle of wine.

"Hey mom." said Lilly.

"Oh honey, I've missed you so much." said Martha, hugging Lilly.

"Hey honey."

"Hey daddy." said Lilly, hugging her father.

"How have you been?" he asked, holding her up while Lex handed her her cane.

"I've been good. A little tired, but I feel tons better." she said.

"Good. Well, come on in out of this cold." said Jonathan, guiding Lilly into the house.

"How have you been Lex?" asked Martha, walking in behind Lilly and Jonathan.

"I've been better. Lilly hasn't been getting much sleep lately, so I've been up a lot, making sure she's okay." he said.

"Why hasn't she been sleeping?" asked Martha.

"I think it's nightmares." said Lex. "She's been dreaming about what happened to her, when she got shot. I'm not quiet sure what to do."

"Oh honey, I don't think there's anything you can do. I think we just have to let it pass on it's own." said Martha.

"The only time she'll sleep is during the day. She usually lays down around five in the afternoon when it's still light and wakes up around one in the morning from a nightmare. I haven't gotten any sleep and neither has she." he said.

"Well I cooked her favorite meal so she should sleep like an angel tonight." smiled Martha.

"Let's hope." smiled Lex. "And I brought you some wine."

"Oh thank you." smiled Martha. "Come, let's go in and warm up, it's freezing out here."

They stepped inside, Lex closing the door behind him. He took of his coat and hung it on the coat hangar. He stepped into the living room and then into the kitchen, smelling the wonderful smell of food.

"Lex." said Clark.

"Hey Clark." said Lex, giving Clark a hug. "How ya been?"

"Pretty good." said Clark. "How have you been holding up?"

"I'm trying." smiled Lex.

"How is she?" asked Clark.

Both men turned towards the kitchen to see Lilly investigating what was cooking on the stove. She was laughing along with her parents, catching up on missed time.

"She's been better." said Lex. "She hasn't been sleeping and I'm beginning to worry."

"Nightmares?" asked Clark.

"Yea." said Lex.

"She's always had a problem with nightmares." said Clark.

"She has?" asked Lex.

"Oh yea. I would wake up a lot of nights to her screaming. Mom would always calm her down and bring her some milk and cookies. It always calms her down and helps her go back to sleep." said Clark.

"Really? Well, I'll keep that in mind." said Lex.

"They'll pass. They always do." said Clark. "Come on, let's go eat, I'm starving!"

Dinner went by quickly and the Luthors were on their way home. Lilly had a bowl of leftovers on her lap and a smile on her face.

"Tonight was great." she said. "I'm glad we went."

"Yea it was great. To be honest I was a little worried things would be awkward." said Lex.

"Why would you be worried?" asked Lilly.

"Well with everything that happened between me and your father, I thought it was gonna be a little awkward." said Lex.

"Oh Lex, if I would have known that I wouldn't have agreed to come." said Lilly.

"No, I'm glad you did. Your father and I have never talked like we did tonight, and I really enjoyed it. It made me feel like part of a family, and for once I was glad that I was unprepared and vulnerable." said Lex.

Lilly smiled and grabbed Lex's hand into hers. She smiled at him and turned her attention back towards the window, watching the sky turn from pink to purple.

Lex pulled into the garage and shut off the car. Lilly opened her door and swung out her legs. Lex helped her out and into the house.

"I'm gonna put this in the kitchen." said Lex, referring to the leftovers.

"Okay." said Lilly.

Lilly went upstairs to her bedroom and dropped her purse on the chair. She shrugged off her coat and her shoes. She changed into some shorts and a tank top, finally being able to relax. She jumped into bed and sprawled out, feeling incredibly comfortable.

"You still up for a movie?" asked Lex, walking into the bedroom.

"Yea." said Lilly, propping herself up onto her elbows.

"Alright, which one you have in mind?" asked Lex, changing into his pajama pants and a t-shirt.

"I don't know. Did we get any new ones?" asked Lilly, watching him.

"Uh, there's a few on the table right there." said Lex.

Lilly crawled over to Lex's side of the bed and grabbed the pile of stuff off the table. She sat up and went through it finding the movies.

"Alright, horror or romance?" she asked, looking up to him.

"Uh, let's try the romance." he said.

"You serious?" said Lilly with a smile, not really believing him.

"Yea why not?" he smiled.

"Alright." she smiled.

She handed him the movie and he put it in. She drew back the covers and crawled under, as did Lex. The movie began and Lilly snuggled into Lex, resting her head on his shoulder.

They were about thirty minutes into the movie when one thing led to another, and Lilly and Lex were soon kissing each other passionately. Things progressed and soon one was ripping the clothes off the other. Lilly lay back into the pillows as Lex hovered over her.

"You sure?" he asked her.

"Yea." breathed Lilly.

She smiled and kissed Lex, bringing him closer to her. She wrapped her arms around him, digging her nails into his back as he ran his hand along her leg, up her side and towards her face.

She breathed him in, memorizing everything about him. The way he felt, the way he smelt, even the way he breathed mesmerized her.

They wasted the night away making love for the first time since their marriage. The moon shone in on the two, basking them in moonlight. Candles were lit, giving the room a slight glow. Everything was just perfect for the two to share something worthwhile, and to give each other everything.

* * *

Alrighty...here's another chapter for you!! Please let me know what ya think!!!! 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

A month went by and things were back to normal. Lex was back to business as was Lilly. She could walk on her own again, but she had a few problems getting going in the morning, but other than that the Luthor household was back to the way it was.

Lilly and Lex were in their respective offices, working on making money and making friends. Lex had been in meetings all day with people from different companies trying to sell him something and Lilly was busy writing.

"Mrs. Luthor?"

"Yes, Jeffrey?" asked Lilly, looking up from her computer.

"Ms. Sullivan called and asked if you would meet her at the Talon. She is running a bit late and thought that would be easier." said Jeffrey.

"Oh sure. Did she say when?" asked Lilly.

"She said she was one her way." said Jeffrey.

"Oh! Okay, thank you." she said.

Jeffrey bowed and closed the door. Lilly saved her work and shut her computer. She grabbed her purse and took the secret hallway to Lex's office. She listened for a minute and when she didn't hear anything she walked in.

"Hey honey." said Lex.

"Hey, everyone leave?" she asked.

"Yea just a few minutes ago. You going somewhere?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm meeting Chloe at the Talon. She wanted to interview me for the planet." said Lilly.

"About your book?" he asked.

"Yea." said Lilly. "I should be back sometime tonight."

"Okay." said Lex.

"Bye." said Lilly.

She kissed Lex and closed the door behind her as she left. Lex smiled and went back to his files. His office door opened and Sarah, one of the new maids, came in.

"Here you are Mr. Luthor, your tea." she said.

"Thanks Sarah." he said.

He grabbed the mug and took a sip. He set it down and started reading over a chart when he started feeling hot. He undid a few buttons of his shirt but didn't feel any relief. His vision started to waiver and his breathing became shallow.

"What did you do to me?" he stammered to Sarah.

"Oh don't worry, in a few minutes you'll be right as rain." she said.

Lex's eyes flashed a bright purple and then went back to normal. His breathing became normal and his sweats went away. He looked up towards Sarah and smiled. She smirked back and ran her hand along his face.

"And my little puppet." she said.

Lilly pulled up in front of the Talon. She out of her car and walked inside, spotting Chloe sitting off to the side.

"Hey Chloe." smiled Lilly.

"Lil! How my it's so good to see you. It's been so long." said Chloe.

"I know, life has surely gotten crazy. How have you been doing?" asked Lilly.

"Good. I have my job at The Planet and I'm moving up, slowly but I'm getting there." she smiled. "How about you?"

"I've been very busy lately." chuckled Lilly. "But I wouldn't have my life any other way."

"Well that's good. Let's get this interview started, I don't want to keep you too long." said Chloe.

"Okay." said Lilly. "Fire away."

"Lilly."

Lilly turned around to see Lana standing behind her, shocked and a little scared.

"Lana." she said. "How have you been?"

"Good. Just finished school so I'm looking around for a job." said Lana.

"Good for you." said Lilly.

"Well I gotta get going but it was great seeing you. Bye Chloe." said Lana.

Lana left leaving Lilly and Chloe alone. Lilly took a sip of her coffee she had gotten and looked at Chloe.

"What?" asked Lilly.

"You two okay?" she asked.

"Uh, yea. We had a falling out a month ago or so." said Lilly.

"About what?" asked Chloe.

"Uh well, I found out I couldn't trust her, neither did Clark so, things just went downhill I could say." said Lilly.

"Yea, I stopped trusting her a long time ago." chuckled Chloe.

"Really? What for?" asked Lilly.

"Well, ever since she basically told me that Clark would never be mine, I stopped trusting her, and talking to her." said Chloe.

"She said that? Chloe I'm sorry." said Lilly.

"What for? It wasn't anything you could control." said Chloe.

"Well I could have knocked some sense into Clark." laughed Lilly.

Chloe just laughed. "I doubt it would have done any good."

"You never know." smiled Lilly.

"Yea. So, enough about me, let's get this interview over with shall we?" asked Chloe.

"Yes, let's." said Lilly.

The two of them talked for hours, mostly about previous memories, but they did actually get work done. They ordered some lunch and sat, reminiscing and talking of lost loves and new loves.

"Well, I should get going, it's getting late." said Chloe.

"Me, too. I've got some more I need to write." said Lilly. "But we need to do this again, soon. I've missed you."

"Yes, me too." said Chloe.

They paid their bill and stood to leave when stopped, catching herself on the table. She closed her eyes, trying to regain her balance.

"Lil you okay?" asked Chloe.

"Yea, I just felt really light headed for a minute. I'm okay." said Lilly.

"You sure?" asked Chloe.

"Yea, yea I'm fine. Let's go." smiled Lilly.

They made it out the door when Lilly's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell to the ground. Chloe caught her just before her head met the cement.

"Help!" she screamed.

An ambulance pulled up a few moments later, wheeling Lilly inside. Chloe hopped in with her and they sped off to Smallville Medical Center. Chloe sat in the waiting room after calling the Kent's. They showed up a few minutes later, practically running over Chloe.

"What happened? Is she okay?" asked Clark.

"She's fine Clark. She just fainted outside of the Talon. The doctors are in with her now." said Chloe.

"Has anyone called Lex?" asked Jonathon.

"I tried but he wouldn't pick up." said Chloe. "I tried like six times but I got nothing."

"Maybe he's out of town." said Martha.

"No, Lilly said he was at the mansion all day." said Chloe.

"I'll go check." said Clark.

Before anyone could object he super sped out of the hospital and towards the mansion. He opened Lex's office but he was nowhere to be found. Clark searched Lex's desk for anything that might tell him of his whereabouts, but nothing came up. He found a mug of cold tea that had a slight green powder around the edges. He brought his face closer but winced away.

"Green meteor rock?" Clark asked himself.

"Clark!" said Lex, walking into his office.

"Lex, where have you been?" asked Clark, walking over to him.

"I've been busy, cleaning out an old storage room." he said.

"What for?" asked Clark.

"For uh, something real interesting." smiled Lex.

"Look Lex, Lilly is in the hospital." said Clark.

"Really? What for?" he asked nonchalantly, walking over to his drink cart.

"She fainted, right outside the Talon. Shouldn't you be going to see her?" asked Clark.

"Clark, no offense, but Lilly's a big girl, she can handle herself." said Lex, taking a sip of brandy.

"Lex, she's your wife!" yelled Clark.

"So? The only reason we got married is so we could make money, and to help your little piss pot farm from running into the ground." said Lex.

"What?" asked Clark, getting offensive.

"You heard me. This was a marriage of convenience, not love." said Lex.

"Lex what has gotten into you?" asked Clark.

"Nothing Clark. What I should be asking you is how did you get here? There's no car out front, nothing to show how you actually got here all the way from the hospital." he said.

"Lex, you're not well." said Clark.

"Oh Clark, I feel great! But the thing I don't understand, which is a lot, is how you get to places so quick, and without a car even. You know, there's a lot of questions that have been running through my mind for years, and I'm finally gonna figure them out." said Lex, advancing on Clark. "Starting with, who you really are."

"Lex, listen to me. You aren't yourself. Come back with me to the hospital and we can get you checked out." said Clark.

"What are you gonna do Clark? Fly me there?" joked Lex, but his face turned to all seriousness. "That's it isn't? You can fly can't you? Or just run really fast. That's got to be it."

"Lex, please." said Clark.

"No, Clark you listen! I'm gonna find out what you are, if it's the last thing I do. And if you ever mention my wife again, I will kill you, she's mine, not yours." threatened Lex.

Clark saw the threat clearly in his eyes and worried for Lilly's safety. He shook his head and left, leaving Lex alone in his office. He made sure no one was looking before he super sped back to the hospital.

"Guys we got a major problem." said Clark.

"So do we." said Martha.

Clark gave everyone a confused look and pressured for them to go on.

"What's wrong?" asked Clark.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Another chapter...LEx getting a little evil! Let me know what you think! Please REVIEW!!!!!! 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant, Clark." said Lilly.

Clark looked back and forth from his parents to Lilly, shock evident in his features.

"Wow." he said.

"Yea." said Lilly, taking a seat.

"Does Lex know?" asked Clark.

"No." she sighed. "And I want to keep it that way."

"Why?" asked Chloe.

"Something's wrong with Lex, I can feel it. And if it's something dangerous I would rather him not know about the baby." said Lilly.

"Well I think you should stay with us, just until we can figure things out." said Jonathon.

"No dad, I think I should go back home, act like nothing has changed. If Lex suspects something then there's no telling what he will do. Plus, I may be able to snoop around, see what exactly Lex has uncovered and what his intentions are." She said.

"Lex is trying to uncover my secret." said Clark.

"He is?" asked Lilly.

"Yea. And I think I know why." He said. "There was green meteor rock mixed in with his tea. I'm guessing someone in your house is controlling him."

"Well we did just hire new staff. I'll look into it." said Lilly. "But I better get going."

"Lilly, please be careful. Don't put yourself in any situation that'll turn out badly." said Chloe.

"Guys, I'll be fine. I will call if something comes up." she said.

She gave everyone a kiss goodbye and had Chloe drive her home. She stepped inside quietly, trying not to disturb anyone. She walked upstairs and into her bedroom to find Lex asleep. She stepped quietly around the room, getting dressed for bed. She slid underneath the covers, careful not to disturb Lex. She felt his arm snake around her waist and pull her closer, locking her in a tight grip.

* * *

Lilly woke up the next morning to screaming. She sat upright in bed, noticing Lex was gone. She slid out of bed and grabbed her robe. She threw it on as she ran down the halls towards the screaming. She slid to a halt inside Lex's study.

The entire study had been ripped apart. The couch was tossed over as was Lex's desk. Books from the bookshelf were on the floor and across the room. Glass shards were spread about from broken glasses and paper shreds were everywhere.

"Lex?" she asked softly.

He stood from behind his over turned desk with multiple files in his hands. His shirt was untucked from his pants and he looked like he hadn't slept in months. His eyes held determination and Lilly was scared where that determination would lead him.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Never better. Why you ask?" he said.

"Uh well, you seem to be remodeling." she said.

"Oh no, I just had a problem finding something." he said.

"What were you looking for?" she asked, stepping over a couch cushion.

"Oh nothing important." he said.

"Huh." said Lilly, looking at the mess.

"I got some work to do, so I'll see you later." said Lex.

He gave Lilly a kiss and left his office. Lilly looked after him as he left and then turned her attention back towards the mess.

"I got to figure this out and fast." she said.

She ran upstairs and took the quickest shower of her life. She dressed into some comfortable clothes and dried her hair. She slid on some shoes and went back down to Lex's office. On the way she stopped in front of a small door due to a loud crash coming from inside. She knocked on it a few times and heard Lex call from within.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine!" he yelled.

"Ok." she said.

She left the door and went into his office. She shut the door behind her and went upstairs. She pulled back a green book and the shelf slid over, revealing a small room. She stepped in and went to a silver filing cabinet. She took out all of the files of the new staff and placed them on the small table in the balcony. She shut the small room, the bookshelf sliding back into place.

She sat down on the couch and began searching through all of the staff's files. Each person seemed to have a normal file. No occurrences or anything criminal stood out, except for a few speeding tickets.

Lex's office door swung open, slamming into the walls. Lilly jumped up and looked over the railing to see Lex walk in, mumbling to himself. She placed all the files onto the floor and jumped behind the couch, so she wouldn't be seen. She gathered all the files together and hid them next to her, waiting in silent breathe, wondering what Lex was doing.

She laid on her stomach and slid closer to the railing so she could see what was going on. She peered down to see Lex sitting at his desk, typing frantically on his computer.

Heels were heard on the wood floors and Lilly looked down to see their new house maid Sarah enter the room. She wasn't dressed in her work uniform, which gave Lilly the thought that she could be behind the whole ordeal. And what unfolded before her eyes just confirmed her suspicions.

"Lex, dear. How much longer will it take?" asked Sarah, sitting on his desk.

"I'm close, I can feel it." he said. "I just need to find more resources. Clark Kent does keep close to the button."

"Well, why don't you just ask his sister?" asked Sarah.

"I'm not bringing her into this." he said. "Besides, what makes you think she knows anyway?"

"Oh please Lex, it's obvious. The Kent's are the most private family in Smallville. If anyone needed to hid a big secret, out in the middle of nowhere would be the perfect place to do it. Plus, Clark and Lilly are the same age which means they're closer than anyone." said Sarah.

"I will say this one more time." said Lex, wrapping his hand around Sarah's throat. "I will not bring her into this, no one will. Understand?"

"Yes." gasped Sarah.

"Good." said Lex. "Besides, I know someone already who can help us."

"And who would that be?" asked Sarah, rubbing her throat.

"My father." he said.

Lilly gasped. So Lionel knew all along about Clark's secret and he just so happened to fail to mention it to anyone. Lilly had to have a talk with Lionel as soon as possible, but finding him was the bigger question.

"Excellent. You have a talk with your dad, and I'll keep an eye on Lilly, make sure she's not catching on." said Sarah.

She hopped off Lex's desk and walked towards the doors. Lex's voice stopped her in her tracks and sent a chilling shiver down her spine.

"You touch one hair on her head and I swear, I will kill you." he warned, venom dripping off of his voice.

Lilly could see Sarah gulp at the threat and knew she was beginning to lose grip over the situation. Sarah left the office leaving Lilly and Lex alone. Lilly had to get out, but with Lex facing her there was no way. She lay there for another five minutes when Lex got up to get himself a drink. This was her chance.

She stuffed the files underneath the rug and crawled over to the stairs. She saw the side door was open slightly which she was thankful for, and began to make her descent. She was about half way down when Lex turned towards his pool table. Lilly stopped, not moving an inch, or even breathing. He turned his back to her once again and she slid down a few more steps and was almost out the door.

"Lilly?"

"Hey." she said, looking as if she had just poked her head in.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Uh, well I just wanted to see what you were up to. Wondering if you wanted to go to Metropolis with me." she said, walking towards him.

"Tempting." he said. "I was actually planning on going tomorrow. Could you go tomorrow?"

"I wish I could. There's this sale at one of the stores and today's the last day." she lied.

"Oh, well sometime we should plan a weekend. Just the two of us." said Lex.

"Definitely." she smiled. "Well, I better go get ready. I'll see you later."

She kissed him and left the office without a glance backwards. This was her time to speak to Lionel before Lex got to him. She slid on some jeans and a sweater, along with her boots. She sat down next to the phone and began to dial Lionel's phone when she heard Lex walk in.

"Who are you calling?" he asked.

"Uh, I was just going to call the store to ask what time they close. No use driving all that way if it's going to be closed by the time I get there." She said.

"Well, I was going to suggest you take the chopper. That way you can get there quicker and not have to worry about anything." He said.

"That's a good idea." She smiled.

"Good, it's all waiting for you." He said.

Lilly smiled and got up, grabbing her coat. Lex helped her put it on and she grabbed her purse. She kissed him goodbye and ran outside towards the chopper.

Lex watched it lift up and fly away. He turned away and went back towards his study.

"She's gone. Now we can figure out the details." Said Lex to Sarah.

"Excellent." She smiled.

* * *

Lilly sat in the chopper and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Lionel's phone and waited on baited breathe for him to answer.

"Hello Lilly." He answered.

"Hello Lionel." She said.

"And what do I owe this lovely yet unexpected call?" he asked.

"We need to talk. I'm on my way to Metropolis as we speak. I'll be there in one hour." She said.

She hung up her phone and placed it back in her purse. She watched the world pass by underneath her as waves of the ocean. She had no idea what she was going to say to Lionel, she just hoped he would fess up to everything he's been hiding and believe her, which she didn't think would be a problem.

* * *

There's another chapter! Sorry it took so long. College plus stupid technology has prevented me from publishing...but it's here now so let me know what you think!! 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The chopper landed and Lilly was inside Luthorcorp within seconds. Security was hot on her heels as she walked towards Lionel's office. They would have escorted her out initially, but she was a Luthor, and she couldn't be touched until they were given the word.

"Ma'am, Mr. Luthor is busy." said the secretary.

"He's expecting me." said Lilly, dryly.

Lionel's doors opened and she walked in. Four to five men turned to see who had walked in. She recognized a few, from events and such.

"Gentleman, I believe your meeting is over." She warned.

Lionel nodded in agreement and waved away his security. The men exited, steering clear of Lilly. The doors closed behind them and Lilly turned back to Lionel.

"What do you know about my brother?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Lilly, I don't know what you're talking about." He said, standing to get himself a drink.

"Don't play coy with me Lionel, I'm not in the mood." She warned, with fire in her voice.

"And what makes you think I know something about Clark?" asked Lionel.

"Believe me, your actions speak more than your words." She said.

"Lilly if you're here to accuse me of something than please, get on with it." said Lionel.

Lilly sighed and walked over to the window. She looked out over the city of Metropolis, wondering where everything went wrong.

"Something is wrong with Lex." She said.

"What happened? Is he alright?" asked Lionel, worry beginning to wedge its way into his voice.

"He's fine, physically. Something happened to him." She said, sighing. "He's adamant on finding out Clark's secret."

"What secret would that be?" asked Lionel.

"Please, I know you know. Lex said he was going to talk to you tomorrow, to see if you would tell him anything." She said.

"I see." said Lionel. "I don't know much about Clark, but I know that what I have will peak Lex's interest."

"What do you know?" she asked.

Lionel motioned for her to sit down while he went to his safe. He pulled out a file and placed it in Lilly's hands.

"That is everything I have on Clark." said Lionel, sitting in his own chair.

Lilly looked through the file. Everything from Clark's adoption papers to photos of her and him together, to odd hospital visits where in there. The thing that peaked her interest was the lab tests done on Clark's blood, showing abnormalities.

"Where did you get all this?" she asked.

"I had a vial of Clark's blood that I had stolen from Lex awhile ago." said Lionel.

"Wait a minute; Lex had a vial of Clark's blood? Since when?" she asked.

"It was before you two were married, I assure you. Clark had saved Lex once. It was impossible that Clark could have ripped off the top of Lex's Porsche, so Lex became obsessed with trying to find out how." said Lionel.

"But where did he get the blood?" she asked.

"I don't know." said Lionel.

Lilly continued to look through the pile of papers, seeing what they held about Clark.

"What exactly happened to Lex?" asked Lionel.

"He's under the influence of meteor rock, green meteor rock." She said.

"Do you know who is behind it?" asked Lionel.

"Our housemaid Sarah." She said. "I looked into her profile but all that was there was a couple of speeding tickets, nothing incriminating."

"Well, I'll do a more in depth look into her past and see what I come up with." said Lionel. "For know, I need for you to return home before Lex finds out the reason why you're really in Metropolis."

"Yea I guess." She said.

She sat the file on Lionel's desk and stood up. She walked towards his doors and stopped.

"Do you think we'll be able to help Lex?" she asked.

"I believe we can." He said. "But for now, I want you to keep an eye on him, keep track of what he finds out and where he goes. We don't need to give ourselves away."

"I will." She said.

"And keep yourself out of harm's way. We don't need you or the baby in danger." He said.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"We need to keep you safe." smiled Lionel. "You are a part of the family Lilly; there isn't much that happens that I don't know about."

"Should have figured." Said Lilly. "I'll keep you posted."

And with that, she was gone. Security was waiting outside for her to escort her back to the chopper. It took an hour to get back home so she decided to take a nap; feeling tired all of a sudden.

"Mrs. Luthor."

Lilly opened her eyes to see Charles, the pilot, waiting with the door open. She smiled and stepped out, walking up to the house.

She stepped inside to here metal clashing and things falling. She walked towards the noise to find it coming from Lex's office. She opened the door to see two white suits fencing each other. She stood idle as she looked around the room. Books still lined the floor along with the couch and other things. The only thing in place was Lex's desk and computer.

She turned away to leave the two men to their fencing and went to her office. She started up her computer and took out the flash drive that she had taken from Lex's coat pocket earlier. Just as she was putting it in, her office doors opened and in walked Lex. She slid the flash drive into her back pocket and smiled at him.

"When did you get back?" he asked.

"Just a few minutes ago. You were a little busy." She said, indicating his fencing attire.

"How was Metropolis?" he asked.

"Good. I saw some old friends, had some lunch." She said.

"I thought you were going shopping?" he asked, sounding suspicious.

"Oh I did, I just-"

"Excuse me Mrs. Luthor; you forgot your shoes inside the chopper." Said Charles.

"Thank you Charles." Said Lilly, thanking him silently for saving her lie.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Luthor. Mr. Luthor." Said Charles, bowing and leaving the office.

"More shoes?" asked Lex, smiling.

"Well they were on sale." She smiled.

"Well, I have some more work to do before tomorrow. So I'll see you tonight." Said Lex, giving Lilly a kiss.

"Okay." She said.

Lex left her office, closing the door behind him. Lilly slumped down in her chair, sighing at the fact she was almost caught. She would seriously have to thank Lionel for saving her butt, once again. She logged onto her computer and inserted the flash drive.

She scanned through a bunch of no nonsense files and came to one that looked promising. She clicked on it and up popped Clark's picture. Next to it were links to what they had found so far, or at least they think they found.

She clicked on one that said powers and instantly regretted it. Everything that Clark could do was on this list. Everything from super speed, to x-ray, to his strength, was all there. They knew more than was necessary and Lilly had to stop it soon.

She looked up meteor rock and tried to find its side effects. She knew being injected with meteor rock would give you some sort of power. Chloe for instance could heal people, but that was just between her and Chloe. Lilly just hoped Lex didn't acquire anything, such as strength or mind reading or something.

She emailed Lionel everything that Lex had on Clark, hoping he could help in any way. She also emailed Chloe, to see if she could come up with anything, which Lilly knew she would.

Lilly finally decided to go to bed, hoping that tomorrow would be a different day. She went into her bedroom and saw Lex searching through his clothes. He seemed to be frantic and Lilly knew what he was looking for.

"Hey honey." She said. "You alright?"

"I've lost my flash drive, have you seen it?" he asked, throwing another coat onto the floor.

"No, is it in your office maybe?" she asked, trying to sound concerned.

"No, I already went through my office, if you hadn't noticed." He said angrily.

Lilly nodded at remembering the mess he had made. She decided to leave him be and to get changed for bed. She stepped into her closet and pretended to look for some pajamas. She made sure Lex wasn't looking and hid the flash drive in a shoe box, inside a pair of her shoes. She knew Lex would never look in there.

"Hey." He said, appearing in front of her closet.

"You scared me." She laughed, placing a hand on her chest.

"Sorry, I'm not coming to bed for awhile. I've got some things to clear up first. Goodnight." He said.

"Night." Said Lilly.

Lex smiled and gave her a kiss. He slammed the bedroom door behind him, leaving Lilly alone. Lilly was beginning to worry about not only Lex, but herself and the baby. She was getting a little concerned with the danger she was putting herself into and wondered if it was a good idea to stay with her parents.

She took a long bath, trying to figure out what to do about the whole situation. She didn't know if it was a good idea to leave Lex alone, not only for his safety, but for her own as well. She knew she couldn't stay in the house, but leaving would surely tip Lex off if he wasn't already.

She crawled into bed and lay there, watching the moon rise higher into the night sky, hoping tomorrow would finalize her decision. She just hoped it was the right one.

* * *

New Chapter!!! College is finally done for the semester so hopefully I'll be updating more...we'll see. In the mean time...please review and tell me what you thought!! Thanks Everyone and Happy Holidays!!! 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"No! There is absolutely no way I am doing that!" yelled Lilly.

"Lilly it's the only way." Said Clark.

"No." she warned.

It had been a month, and nothing had changed. Every chance that came to help Lex disappeared with the wind. They had even gotten rid of Sarah, thanks to Lionel, but Lex was still hell bent on figuring out Clark's secret.

They had come across a drug, mind you Lionel Luthor had found it, but it was said to cure any meteor rock that was in your bloodstream. So Lilly slipped the drug into Lex's scotch, but it had no effect. He was up the next morning locked inside the forbidden room, away from everyone.

The only other choice that was left was a serious one, something Lilly didn't think she could do. Lionel's doctor had a certain type of memory blocker, one that caused amnesia. It only affected the memories most recent, specifically the ones dealing with Clark's secret. The only problem was nobody woke up one day, missing months of memories.

The only solution was to make it look as if Lex had been involved in a serious car accident, resolving the doctors to believe that he hit his head, which caused the amnesia. Lilly couldn't take the chance that maybe something would go wrong, and that Lex would forget not only a few months, but his whole life.

"Please Lilly, think of you and the baby." Said Clark.

"Clark don't pull that with me, I know what's at stake. I just can't put him through that." Cried Lilly.

Clark and Lilly, along with their parents and Chloe, stood inside the Kent's kitchen, trying to resolve the most serious predicament that had ever graced the family. Everyone came to the same conclusion that it was the only way to stop Lex, and Lilly knew it too, she just couldn't bring herself to do it to him.

"Fine." She said, after much regret and tears. "Just so you know I'm not okay with this, but so far it's the only way."

"I promise you, everything will work itself out. I promise." Said Clark, hugging Lilly.

"It better or I'll kill you myself. And believe me I know how." She said, pointing her finger at him.

Clark smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Lilly smiled but still felt terrible of putting Lex in danger, but if you thought about it, he already was in danger.

"Alright, Lilly you know what to do?" asked Clark.

"Yes, I go home, and say that my parents would like to have dinner. Get Lex into the car and head on over. Half way there I'll tell him to pull over because I feel sick. And once he stops you come in and save the day." She said in a bored tone.

"Good." Said Clark.

"Can I go home now?" she asked, tiredly.

"Sure sweetheart. Go home and take a nap." Said Martha.

"That's the first thing on my list." Smiled Lilly. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye." chorused everyone.

Lilly got into her car and drove back to the mansion. The whole way home she felt like her stomach would keel over with the amount of guilt flowing through her. She didn't know if she would be able to forgive herself.

She pulled into the garage and turned off her car. She sat silent for a few minutes wondering how she was going to pull this all off.

"I'm terrible at lying." She muttered.

She got out of the car and went inside, heading straight for Lex's office. She figured she should get it done with first so she could then rest somewhat easily.

"Lex?" she asked, stepping inside his office.

She stepped inside to see him lying down on his couch, eyes closed. She stepped in quietly and closed the door behind her. She set down her purse and coat on the chair and sat on the coffee table. She looked over Lex as he slept. He looked so peaceful; she just wished that it applied to his normal life.

"Staring isn't nice." Mumbled Lex.

"Sorry." She smiled. "You just looked so peaceful."

"When did you get home?" he asked, sitting up.

"Just a few minutes ago." She said. "My mom wants us to have dinner with her tonight."

"Sure, I've got some things to take care of first, but that should be fine." He said.

"Okay." She smiled. "I'm feeling a little tired, so I'm gonna go lay down for a bit."

She got up to head upstairs when Lex grabbed her hand. He pulled her towards him and scooted over. She laid down next to him, laying her head on his chest. She heard his heart beating rapidly, remembering that something was wrong with him.

"Hey are you almost ready?" asked Lilly, peeking her head into his office.

"Just finishing up something." He said.

"Well hurry up or we're going to be late." She said.

She grabbed her coat from the closet in the hall and waited for Lex. She tapped her foot impatiently, trying to calm her nerves. She went back to Lex's office to push him along, but he was nowhere to be found.

She went to leave when she heard Lex's computer beep. She checked her surroundings to make sure he was gone as she sat down. She typed in his password and clicked on his e-mail. There was a message from an unknown source, claiming they knew everything there was to know about Clark Kent. Lilly's heart started beating faster as she read the e-mail, fear gripping her insides.

She heard Lex's shoes clicking in the hallway and knew her time was running out. She jotted down the e-mail address and deleted the message, just in case Lex found it. She stuffed the paper into her purse and shut Lex's laptop. She hurried towards the couch and plopped down, just as Lex stepped in.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yea. Let's go." Said Lilly, standing up.

Lex helped her outside and into the car. She fumbled with strapping her seatbelt, trying to stop her hands from shaking. She took a deep breath and sighed as Lex drove down the road. She opened her eyes when she saw they were closing in on the rendezvous point. She took a deep breath and sighed heavily, making sure Lex heard it.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Actually, I'm feeling rather sick. Could you pull over?" she asked.

"Sure." Said Lex, concern in his voice.

He pulled over to the side of the road and Lilly jumped out just as the car stopped. She stumbled into the cornfield and fell to her knees, spilling her stomach contents. Lex stood behind her, holding her hair back and trying to comfort her.

She leaned back on her heels and wiped away her tears. Lex helped her up and she managed a small smile for his mind.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yea, Lex. I'm fine." She said.

"Okay. Come on." He said, leading her back to the car.

Lilly opened the door and froze when she saw who stood behind Lex. She gulped as she stood stock still. Lex looked up to Lilly with a smile, but it fell when she saw her look.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing." She whispered. "I love you."

Lex looked at her with confusion and smiled.

"I love you, too." He said.

Tears fell from Lilly's eyes as the figure approached Lex from behind. Lex was knocked unconscious and was helped to the ground. Lilly rushed over to Lex's side and held his head. Blood ran from his the small wound on his head.

"Is he alright?"

"Yea, Clark. He's still breathing." Said Lilly.

Lilly opened his shirt and took the syringe from Clark. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer.

"Please don't let me kill him." She whispered.

She injected the syringe into his blood stream, while Clark went towards Lex's car. Clark pushed the car through the field and crashed it against a telephone pole. Lilly looked over to see the makeshift accident that Clark had made.

"You ready?" asked Clark.

"Yea." Whispered Lilly.

Clark lifted Lex off of the ground and placed him into the car. He made sure Lex was positioned correctly to make it look like an accident. He closed the driver's door and ran back to Lilly. They both stood, staring at their production, hoping that it would save everyone's life.

Lights were seen over the horizon heading towards Clark and Lilly. Clark dragged Lilly across the street and into a batch of woods. They hid behind trees and brush, and watched as the car came to a stop. The person stepped out, checking on Lex.

"They're calling 9-1-1." Whispered Clark.

Lilly heaved a sigh of relief and thanked everything in the world someone had come along. She hopped onto Clark's back and super sped home.

"Lilly!" exclaimed Martha, as they stepped into the kitchen.

"Mom." Cried Lilly, enveloping her mom into a hug.

"Are you okay?" asked Martha.

"Yea, so far. The ambulance got him, so he should be at the hospital soon." Said Lilly.

As if on cue, Lilly's cell phone rang. She answered it and signified that it was the hospital.

"Thank you. I'll be there as soon as I can." Said Lilly.

"The hospital?" asked Martha.

"Yea. But they said he was fine. He hasn't woken up yet, but they said by the time I get there he should be up." Said Lilly.

"Come on, sweetheart. I'll drive you." Said Jonathon.

"Thanks, daddy." Said Lilly.

Lilly climbed into the truck and closed her eyes. Silent tears fell from her eyes as she thought about what she had done. She just hoped that Lex lived and was able to be himself again. She hoped.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think!!!! Thanks!!!! 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Lilly ran into the hospital with her dad not too far behind. She halted at the front desk and looked around for anyone that could help her, but the desk was deserted.

"Where the hell is everyone?" said Lilly.

"Mrs. Luthor?"

Lilly turned around to see a nurse walking up to her.

"Yes?" asked Lilly. "Where's Lex?"

"Follow me, please." uttered the nurse.

The nurse turned around and started walking towards Lex's room with Lilly hot on her heels. Jonathon was following after her, just to make sure that nothing happened to Lilly or the baby when they reached Lex.

"Here he is." said the nurse, pointing to room 315.

"Is he okay?" asked Lilly, fear rising in her throat.

"We have sedated right now, to help him sleep, but he should be fine. I'm sorry that's all I know. The doctor should be with you in a moment." said the nurse.

"Thank you." said Jonathon.

The nurse left while Lilly stood outside, staring at Lex's unconscious form through the window. She placed her hand on the window, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"Sweetheart, go in." said Jonathon.

Lilly looked back at her dad and nodded apprehensively. She turned to open the door but froze, she couldn't do it.

"What if it didn't work?" she whispered, turning back to Jonathon. "What if he's never the same?"

"Lilly, we don't know that. Not yet." consoled Jonathon. "The only thing you can do right now is go in there."

Lilly let a stray tear fall. She didn't know if she could live with herself for what she had done. Yes it wasn't her idea but she still went through with it, and the guilt was enough to make her sick.

She opened the door warily, hearing the machines beeps enter her ears, letting her know Lex was still alive. She closed the door behind her and stood in the shadows, watching Lex's chest rise and fall with each breathe.

She pulled a chair up next to his bed and sat down. She looked up at his face, seeing blood stains travel from the back of his head and down his neck. That's where Clark had knocked him unconscious. She saw a cut along his forehead and a fresh bruise forming along the side of his face, which would indefinitely swell his eye close to the point of shutting.

She grabbed his hand into hers as she began to cry, letting the tears finally fall. All the wires and tubes made Lilly's guilt rise even more. Knowing that she put him in here was enough to send her to hell, but wasn't it for a good cause?

"Mrs. Luthor?"

Lilly turned to see the doctor walk in, closing the door behind him.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Strider." he said, reaching out his hand.

Lilly shook it, forcing a small smile onto her face for effect.

"What happened?" she asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Your husband was involved in a terrible car crash. His car went off the road and ended up against a telephone pole. Thankfully he survived with only a few scrapes and some bruising." said the doctor.

"What are you leaving out?" she asked, feeling a big chunk of the puzzle missing.

"Mrs. Luthor, your husband has amnesia." said the doctor.

"Amnesia?" she asked, tears beginning to form again.

She knew that this was the side effect, but the tears still came. Not out of show, but out of pure guilt and fear.

"He doesn't remember anything that happened to him." said the doctor.

"Does he remember me?" she asked, fearing the outcome.

"We haven't tried that yet. We wanted to get a few tests done first and wait until you got here. It'd be easier if he could see the person he's trying to remember." said the doctor.

"When will he wake up?" she asked.

"Well we sedated him so he could get some rest, but he should be waking up here soon." said the doctor.

"What happens if he can't remember anything?" asked Lilly.

"Well, so far he remembers everything he's ever learned as a child. He remembers his mother, his father, school, business, work, you name it. But we couldn't get an answer out of him when we asked about what happened."

Lilly could only nod, to scared of her voice. She sighed, knowing that nothing important had been erased. The one question she was worried about was if he remembered her at all.

"We'll continue his questions when he wakes up." said the doctor.

"Okay." whispered Lilly.

The doctor placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and then left the room. Lilly looked back at Lex, relief and guilt running through her.

"Lilly?"

Lilly turned around to see Chloe and Clark walk into the room.

"Hey." she said, standing up.

"How is he?" asked Clark.

"The doctor said that he doesn't remember anything that happened. He remembers everything about his family and work and school." said Lilly.

"What about you?" asked Chloe.

"We don't know yet. The doctors are going to wait until he wakes up." whispered Lilly.

Chloe enveloped Lilly into a hug as the tears broke free once more. Chloe cried also, pain filling her up inside. Clark ran his hand along Lilly's back, all the while looking over to Lex.

He stepped over to Lex's bedside and looked down at him. He saw the wound on Lex's head that he had made, but there were a few more that had shown up. The air bag had probably gone off.

Clark was thinking hard on what he had done, hoping everything that had occurred worked for the better. His air supply was cut off shortly after his last thought by Lex's hand.

"Clark!" yelled Lilly, after hearing Clark's gasp for breathes.

Lilly tried to pull Lex's hand away from around Clark's throat, but he was too strong for her. Lex pulled Clark closer to him and stared him in the eye.

"I know who you are." whispered Lex.

Clark's eyes widened in fear. Clark was about to lose consciousness when Lex suddenly let go. Clark fell to the floor and Lex began to seize. He was thrashing about all over the bed. Chloe ran out into the hall and yelled for a nurse or a doctor.

The room was instantly filled with two doctors and three nurses, all trying to contain Lex. Lilly stood in the corner with Clark, tears falling from her eyes once more.

"Mrs. Luthor, I'm going to have to ask that you step outside." said the doctor, ushering her out into the hall.

The door was slammed in her face as she was left to wonder what the outcome of Lex would be. Clark had his hands on her shoulders, partly comforting her and partly containing her, just in case she did anything that would cause harm.

"How is he?"

Lilly and Clark turned to see Chloe walking up to them with some coffee for Clark and hot tea for Lilly. Lilly accepted with a nod and went to sit down on the chairs, leaving Clark and Chloe.

"He isn't doing to good. After you called the doctor, they pushed us out here. We don't know what's happening." said Clark.

"I feel so helpless." said Chloe.

"You don't have to be." said Lilly.

Chloe turned to her and frowned at her new best friend. She looked awful. Mascara ran down Lilly's face from all the tears, her hair was a mess and she looked as if she hadn't slept in weeks.

"What do you mean?" asked Clark.

Lilly sniffed and grabbed her purse. She dug around for a few seconds and emerged with a folded slip of paper. She stood up and walked to Chloe, handing her the paper.

"I need you to find out who this address belongs to." said Lilly.

"You think they have something to do with Lex?" asked Chloe.

"They have something to do with Clark." said Lilly. "Whoever this person is knows everything there is to know about Clark."

"What!" exclaimed Chloe. "How much do they know?"

"Everything. Who he really is, where he came from. What he's capable of. Everything." said Lilly.

"I'll get right on it. I'll be at the Planet if you need me, okay?" said Chloe, giving Lilly a hug.

"I'll call you when we find something out." said Lilly.

"Ok. Bye." said Chloe.

Lilly watched Chloe leave and hoped she was able to trace the address. She turned back to Clark and he looked as if he would hyperventilate.

"Clark? You okay?" she asked.

"Fine." he said.

"Chloe will find out who it is, don't worry." she said.

"Yea." said Clark.

Clark and Lilly sat next to each other, waiting for the doctor. Hours passed before someone decided to let them in on what was happening.

"Mrs. Luthor?" asked the doctor.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

"Lex will be fine. The seizure was caused by his body trying to rid itself of the leftover toxins. Good news is that they're all out of his system." said the doctor.

"What's the bad news?" asked Clark.

"He still doesn't know what happened to him." said the doctor.

"Can I see him?" asked Lilly.

"Sure." said the doctor.

Lilly jetted past the doctor and into Lex's room. She saw him sitting up in his bed, his face tired. He looked to have more wires in his body than before, but he was awake and that's what mattered.

"Lex?" asked Lilly, scared of what he might say.

Lex looked up to her with confusion on his face. He held Lilly's gaze for minutes and Lilly was getting scared.

"Lilly?"

Lilly heaved a huge sigh and let the tears fall. She smiled big and walked over to his bed. Lex held his arms open and grabbed her into his arms when she was close enough. He held her close, thankful she was alright.

"I thought you were gone." he whispered through her hair.

"I'm okay." she cried.

Lex pulled away and looked at her, making sure she was as she said she was. She looked to be okay, and when he was done inspecting he pulled her in for a kiss. Lilly closed her eyes tightly, hoping this all wasn't a dream.

"I love you." whispered Lex, pulling away.

"I love you too." she cried.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You were driving to my parent's house when you crashed into a telephone pole. The doctors aren't sure what caused the accident, but they're saying that you fell asleep at the wheel." said Lilly, trying her best to make the lie believable.

"I haven't been getting much sleep lately." uttered Lex. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" asked a confused Lilly.

"For putting you through this. I never meant to scare you like this. I'm so sorry." said Lex, pulling her into another hug.

"It's okay." she whispered. "I'm just glad you're alive. That's all that matters."

Lilly sat with Lex till he fell asleep. His eyes twitched behind his eyelids, hopefully dreaming of something good. Lilly sat and watched, glad it was all over, but horrified at the fact she caused all of this.

Lilly was broken from her guilty thoughts when her phone rang. She looked at the caller i.d. and saw Chloe's name.

"Hey Chloe." muttered Lilly.

"I know who the address belongs to." said Chloe, rather quietly.

Lilly sat upright, noticing the tone of Chloe's voice. Whoever it belonged to surely had shocked the reporter herself.

"Who is it?" asked Lilly, timidly.

Lilly's eyes widened and hardened. Anger flooded through her veins as she shut her phone and stood. She grabbed her coat and purse and walked out of Lex's room, without a word to anyone. She had business to take care of, and she would die before she let her family fall apart over someone so trivial.

* * *

Oooooo i wonder who it could be?!?! Please review and let me know what you thought about this chapter!! Thanks everyone!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Lilly stood in front of the door that had aided in her husband's undoing. The person in question was about to receive a wake- up call. Lilly pounded on the door and waited, hearing shuffling on the opposite side. The door opened and Lilly could only smile.

"Hello Lana."

Lana slammed the door in Lilly's face. Lilly only sighed and stepped back. She lifted her foot and kicked in the door, sending it off of its hinges.

"Lana!" yelled Lilly.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lana, fear very evident in her voice.

"You know why I'm here." said Lilly.

"Look, I never meant to hurt anyone." said Lana.

"Really? What was in it for you Lana?" asked Lilly.

"Lex said that I could get myself a new life. A new name, a place to live, everything." she said.

"You're leaving something out." said Lilly.

"And all the money I could ever need." mumbled Lana.

"All that for turning in Clark. Hell that's a deal. You'd be insane to pass that up." said Lilly. "But what I can't really seem to understand, is how did you find out in the first place?"

Lana just stood there, gaping like a fish out of water. Lana darted off, trying to make it to the window, but Lilly was there in a flash. Lilly wrapped her hand around Lana's throat and slammed her against the wall.

"Trying to run isn't going to solve anything." said Lilly.

"Please." begged Lana.

"If you tell me everything I want to know, I will help you leave myself." said Lilly.

"Okay." whimpered Lana.

Lilly let her go and she fell to the floor in a heap. Lilly dragged Lana to her feet and led her over to the couch, where she disposed of her.

"How do you know about Clark?" asked Lilly, getting right to the point.

"All those years, I kind of had a suspicion that Clark was different. I just didn't know how different." said Lana.

"Who told you?" asked Lilly.

"Nobody. I found out on my own." said Lana. "I came to the farm to talk to Clark, and I walked in on him pushing nails into a board. I hid behind one of the walls and watched him make a fence in less than two minutes. I knew then he wasn't human."

"So you knew. Why didn't you say anything?" asked Lilly.

"Well last I checked, we weren't on the greatest of terms." snarled Lana.

"And we won't be unless you tell me why you outed him to Lex." snapped Lilly.

"I told you already. I wanted to leave here, to start my own life somewhere else." said Lana. "And Lex was the only person I knew that could arrange that."

"How did you know that Lex was interested in Clark?" asked Lilly.

"I didn't." said Lana.

"Don't play with me." said Lilly. "You and Sarah were both in on it. Weren't you?"

"Fine, yes we were." sighed Lana.

"Why?" asked Lilly.

"As a sort of payback. Towards you." said Lana. "I figured that if you didn't have your knight in shining armor watching over you, that maybe you would feel the same pain I felt when Clark disposed of me like I was nothing more than a rotten apple."

"But Lex didn't though, did he." stated Lilly.

"No he didn't. He still festered after you like a love sick puppy." snarled Lana. "I figured the only way that I could get him away from you was to tell him everything about Clark. I knew then that he would leave you and go off on a rant about Clark. But somehow you seemed to dodge that bullet also."

"Lana, I really don't care about what happened between us. It's over with, and whatever happened between you and Clark is over with also. You've proved your point." said Lilly.

"Have I?" asked Lana.

"If you want that new life Lana, I suggest you forget everything you've ever learned about Clark." warned Lilly.

"You know now that I think about it, I'm not so sure I want to." said Lana.

"And why is that?" asked Lilly.

Lana stood and walked over to the fireplace. Lilly watched and knew Lana was trying to find a way to blackmail her.

"I finally seem to have one up on you, Lilly. And that never happens." said Lana.

Lilly stood and walked up behind Lana.

"Lana, I don't care what you have on Clark, or me. This ends here." said Lilly.

"Sorry Lilly, but it doesn't." said a smug Lana.

"Yes it does." said Lilly.

Lilly took a small needle from her pocket and stuck it into Lana's neck. Lana screamed and cried as Lilly pushed in the drug. She ripped the needle out of Lana's neck and Lana slid to the floor. Lilly watched over Lana's body as it twitched slightly.

"It's over." whispered Lilly.

Lilly grabbed her coat and purse and walked out of Lana's apartment. Mission accomplished. She had called her security team on her way to her car and told them there was a mess to clean up.

She arrived at the hospital and made her way towards Lex's room. She saw Clark and Chloe sitting outside talking.

"Hey guys." said Lilly.

"Where have you been?" asked Clark.

"Clark please, I'm not in the mood." said Lilly.

"Did you go see Lana?" asked Chloe.

"Yea." said Lilly.

"And?" asked Clark.

"And, she'll either be waking up with an extreme headache and no memory, or she won't be waking up at all." said Lilly.

"What did you do?" asked Chloe.

"Gave her a little bit that memory drug." said Lilly, fearing the repercussions. "In her neck."

"Lilly." warned Clark.

"Oh please Clark, she was being paid off by Lex and even if she did move and get a new name and a new life she would still rat your secret to the highest bidder. She couldn't be trusted." said Lilly.

Clark looked at her with shame, but new there was no other way of dealing with the situation. He ran his hand through his hair and turned around, sitting back down.

Lilly sighed and sat back down also, heaving a huge sigh. She closed her eyes and ran her hand over her face, trying to wake herself up.

"How's Lex?" she asked.

"Sleeping. The doctors checked him over and whatever he was ranting before seems to be forgotten." said Chloe.

"That's good." said Lilly.

"Mrs. Luthor?"

"Yea?" said Lilly.

"Lex is ready to go home whenever you're ready." said the doctor.

"He is! Oh thank you." smiled Lilly. "Can he come home today?"

"He sure can. Just let me fill out his paperwork and prescriptions and then he's all yours." smiled the doctor.

Lilly smiled and thanked the doctor. She turned towards Clark and jumped into his arms, happy as the day she was born.

They took Lex home later that day, much to the relief of Lilly. Clark had carried Lex upstairs to the bedroom, in which Lex was thankfully sleeping. Lilly had the cook make some soup for Lex and some tea. Lilly got a glass of water and set up shop right next to Lex's bed, laying out his prescriptions and such.

She set up the guestroom next door for her to sleep in. She didn't want to ruin Lex's recovery with her insistent trips to the bathroom during the night to throw up. Lex didn't need to know about the baby just yet, he needed to recover and focus only on himself.

Lilly brought up the soup and tea and placed it next to his bed. She sat next to him and ran her hand along his face. His face twitched and soon his eyes opened, instantly squinting with the light.

"Hey." smiled Lilly.

"Hi." he said. "Where am I?"

"You're home. The doctors let you leave." said Lilly.

"Thank goodness." he smiled. "I was starting to hate everyone staring at me every five minutes."

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but it's not going to be any different here." smiled Lilly.

"Well at least I have someone beautiful watching over me every five minutes." gushed Lex.

"Trying to flatter me up will not get you back to work any sooner." laughed Lilly, seeing right through Lex's charade.

"Worth a try." said Lex.

"I brought some soup for you." said Lilly, helping Lex sit up.

"I'm not hungry." he said.

"Well tough because you have to eat." said Lilly.

Lex sighed and accepted the bowl from Lilly. He blew on it for a few seconds to cool it down before he took a bite. He dwindled in the taste since having to eat hospital food.

"This is delicious." he said.

Lilly only smiled and went about putting his belongings away that he wore that fateful night. She put his watch on the table and his clothes in the closet, along with his shoes. Having to watch over him for the next week or so would prove to be difficult. She had her book she needed to finish, and her energy was wasted enough by just being pregnant.

"Are you okay?" asked Lex.

"Huh?" asked Lilly, snapping back into reality.

"You look thoughtful." said Lex.

"Oh, just thinking about my book and everything I need to get done." said Lilly.

"Well finish it. I don't need to be watched over twenty four seven. I can take care of myself." said Lex.

"Yes you do. I'll just bring my stuff up here with me and I'll work on it here." said Lilly.

"There's no arguing with you is there?" asked Lex.

"No." smiled Lilly.

Lilly went to hang one of Lex's shirts when she felt a pain in her stomach. She leaned over and placed a hand on her stomach.

"You okay?" asked Lex, setting down his bowl.

"Yea, just a little stomach ache." said Lilly.

Lilly felt her mouth begin to water and her insides churn. She dropped Lex's shirt and ran to the bathroom, emptying her stomach into the toilet.

Lex somehow got out of bed and went into the bathroom, holding Lilly's hair as she threw up. Lilly leaned back and wiped her mouth, lying against the cool tile. Lex wet a washcloth and laid it against Lilly's forehead to cool her down.

"You okay?" he asked, wiping the sweat and the tears from her face.

"Yea, I just have a stomach flu or something. Must have been something I ate from the hospital." breathed Lilly.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." said Lex.

"No I'm fine really." said Lilly. "I'm feeling a little better."

"You don't need to push yourself, you hear me? Don't overexert yourself on my account and fail to watch your health." said Lex, helping Lilly stand.

"Yea I know." she said.

Lex sat back down on the bed, exhaustion setting in. He leaned back against the pillows and watched Lilly finish what she had started. She took a few deep breathes and hung the last shirt.

"I'm going to go make myself some tea." she said. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will." smiled Lex.

Lilly only half smiled and left the bedroom, coming to a halt against the wall outside. She slid down to the floor, erupting into tears. Keeping the pregnancy a secret and taking care of Lex and trying to write her book was becoming a bigger burden than she originally thought. Everything just seemed to collide all at once when she saw the concern in Lex's face.

Keeping secrets were not her forte, and she would destroy herself if she ever had to keep another. She pulled herself up off the floor and went to the guest bedroom to lie down. Sleep was what she needed, and hopefully her mind would be right again when she woke up.

* * *

SORRY i haven't updateed in forever. i wasn't really knowing where i was going with this chapter...but i finally finished it like a million years later. Sorry if it seems kind of dull...i've got better stuff coming next chapter..which is why this chapter seems rushed. Please please please review!! R.I.P. Heath Ledger. 


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Lilly sat at her desk, hidden inside her office. Papers were strewn all over the table and floor, marked with pen and highlighter. She was close to her book being finished, it was just a matter of making sure everything was in its right place and that things were explained correctly.

Lilly leaned back and sighed, feeling like her eyes were going to fall out. She stood up and went to get herself something to drink. She opened up a water and took a sip, watching as the sun shone through the painted windows. She turned back towards her desk and saw someone walk past her door. She set her water down and walked out into the hall. She saw a familiar back turn the corner and disappear.

"Lex!" she yelled.

She ran down the hall after him but he disappeared into his office. She huffed and picked up her pace, coming to a halt inside his office.

"Lex." she said.

He looked up at her but didn't say anything. He sat down at his desk and began going through a few files. Lilly furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and walked up to his desk. She placed her hands on his desk and leaned forward.

"Hello?" she teased. "Anyone home?"

Lex still didn't acknowledge her and she was beginning to get pissed off. She took a deep breath and counted to ten. She stood up straight and folded her arms.

"What's your deal?" she asked.

Lex didn't do anything but sigh. He leaned back and looked up at her, meeting his eyes with hers. He could see that she was angry.

"Lex, what is going on?" she asked.

"You lied to me." he said.

He stood up and walked over to get himself a drink.

"Lied to you? About what?" she asked, confusion very evident.

"I'm sure you know." said Lex, taking a sip of his drink.

"Obviously I don't or else this conversation would be going a lot smoother." she said. "Just talk to me."

"You lied to me about Clark." said Lex.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lilly.

"I remember everything that happened." said Lex.

Lilly froze at what he said. She was confused at what he was talking about but she had a pretty good idea as to what it all pertained to.

"Trying to make me forget was your biggest mistake." said Lex, turning towards her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, fear rising up through her body.

"You know what I don't understand?" asked Lex, walking around her. "All my life, people have kept things from me because they didn't think they could trust me. If they would have just given me a chance, they would have been surprised."

"Look Lex, the only reason I did it was to protect you." said Lilly.

"You really believe that?" asked Lex.

"Lex, if you would have kept on going on like you were you would have ended up in a place that I don't want to think about. You would have become to harm to yourself and I was scared." said Lilly.

"Lilly I'm not mad about what you did to me. I'm just a little let down about the fact that you didn't see it fit to trust me." said Lex. "That in itself is a greater insult and a greater blow to my heart than any drug coma."

Lilly felt the guilt rise up as she went to sit down on the couch. Lex watched her slump and knew he had gotten to her.

"Lex, I didn't tell you because it wasn't my secret to tell." said Lilly. "My entire life has been making sure that I don't let that one secret that could ruin our family slip out. We didn't tell anyone obviously because Clark isn't like anyone else on this planet. We didn't want that getting into the wrong hands."

"Like mine?" asked Lex.

"I never said that." said Lilly. "But keeping this secret has become an everyday thing for me. It never once crossed my mind that if I told you it would become a huge disaster. I'm just so used to keeping my guard up that it never crossed my mind that maybe telling you wouldn't be a bad thing."

"Exactly, it never crossed your mind. You're so wrapped up in your family still that you don't seem to want to put any effort into this marriage!" yelled Lex.

"Excuse me!" said Lilly. "I have put my life into this relationship! And if you ask me, for being pushed into a marriage I'm doing pretty well!" she yelled.

She stood up and began to pace the room, steam practically coming out of her ears. She couldn't believe that after so long they were having their first big fight, and Lilly was worried it would escalade to worst things.

"Lex I know you're mad and I completely understand that. But you have to see it from my angle. If you would have grown up like me then you would feel the need to protect your family." said Lilly.

"So you're trying to tell me that I can't understand you because of my upbringing?" asked Lex.

"No, that's not what I'm trying to say." Lilly sighed. "I'm just trying to say that if you had to protect someone you would, and I know you would. Look, obviously I'm not defending myself very well and probably no matter what I say won't make you feel any better. I'm going to go upstairs so we can have some space."

"Actually, I was thinking you could live with your parents for awhile." said Lex, taking a sip of his drink.

"What?" asked Lilly, turning around.

"I think we need some space for awhile, and I think that would be best if you left." said Lex.

"You want me to leave?" asked Lilly. "Lex, this is not as big of a problem as you think it is!"

"It is!" yelled Lex. "If I can't trust you, then who can I trust?"

"I must be more blonde than I thought I was because I am not getting why you're being so cold. Yes I didn't tell you the one big secret of my family, and you know what, come to think of it, it's not really any of your business anyway. At least I have a family that I can call my own and I can trust them with my life. I'm sorry that you can't seem to comprehend family values, and since you don't feel up to the task of making your own family then I'll guess we'll go and leave you to your thoughts." said Lilly, walking towards the door.

"What do you mean we?" asked Lex.

"Shit." whispered Lilly. "Nothing that concerns you anymore."

And with that she was gone. She walked out into the hallway and ran up the stairs, bursting open the door to the bedroom. She threw a suitcase onto the bed and began to throw a bunch of clothes inside. She went to grab her makeup off of her vanity when she knocked a glass of water over, spilling it all over her shirt. She threw her makeup in the bag and rummaged around for a tank top. She took of her sweater she had been wearing and grabbed the tank top.

She caught herself in the mirror and her gaze fell to her stomach. Her baby bump stood out, compared to what she used to look like. Since Lex had been hurt, she was able to hide her condition, but it was getting harder and harder. But she was leaving know, so it didn't matter.

"You hiding something else from me?" asked Lex.

Lilly whipped around to see Lex staring at her, his gaze falling to her stomach. She swallowed and slid on her tank top, which formed to her body making the bump clearly evident.

"I waited until it was safe to tell you." said Lilly, finishing packing.

"And when would that be? When my child is in college?" asked Lex.

"Look I was looking out for our child and when I found out I was pregnant you weren't in the right state of mind, so excuse me for being a little cautious!" she yelled.

She slammed the suitcase shut and picked it up, walking towards the door. Lex stood in front of her blocking her way.

"Move." she said.

"No." said Lex.

"What, now you want me to stay?" she asked. "You really need to make up your mind. Or maybe I should just make it up for you. I'm leaving. That's what you wanted and that's what I'm giving you."

"You're not going to take my child from me." warned Lex.

"Well maybe you should of thought about that before you started kicking me out!" she yelled.

She went to walk around him but he grabbed her arm and pushed her back a few steps. She took her free hand and slapped him across the face. Lex's head swung to the side as blood ran down his face. Lilly looked down to see her wedding rings covered in blood. Lex turned his back and Lilly saw a large gash across his cheek from her rings. She pushed the guilt down and walked out, right down to the garage. She drove down the driveway and sped off to the farm, the one place she knew she could go, no matter what.

* * *

Kind of short I know...but please let me know what you think!! Thank you! 


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Lilly pulled into the farm and turned off the car. She sat back in her seat and let the waves of tears take over. It finally began to sink in at what had actually happened. She never thought her life with Lex would end this badly. Yes, Lex wasn't a saint, but he was a great husband to her and to have that all wiped away so quickly was too much for her.

She wiped her eyes and grabbed her purse as she got out of the car. She grabbed the rest of her bags from the trunk and started walking up to the house. The trek to the front door seemed to take forever, but when she got there, she couldn't work up the nerve to go in, so she decided to knock.

"Lilly?" asked Jonathon as he opened the door.

He saw her red eyes and multiple bags at her feet and decided this wasn't just a quick visit. He saw her eyes getting teary again and new something bad happened.

"Is my room still available or did you make it into an exercise room?" joked Lilly.

Jonathon smiled and brought her in, enveloping her into a hug. Lilly dropped her bags and fell deeper into her father's arms, tears beginning to fall again. She sobbed as Jonathon held her close, missing how safe she felt in his arms.

"You will always have a place here, you know that." said Jonathon.

"Jonathon who's here?" asked Martha, walking into the hallway. "Lilly."

Lilly pulled away from her dad and walked up to her mom, enveloping her into a hug also. Martha looked at Jonathon as she hugged Lilly, as if asking him what was wrong. Jonathon only shrugged at not knowing and picked up her bags, taking them up to her room.

"Honey, you want something to eat?" asked Martha.

"No." said Lilly. "I just wanna sleep."

"Okay. Your dad took your stuff upstairs to your room." said Martha.

Lilly only nodded and walked towards the stairs. She took each one slowly as if hoping they would eventually swallow her up. She went down the hall and into her bedroom. Her bags were beside her bed and she decided to start unpacking. She closed her door and threw one of her suitcases on her bed.

She was halfway done with her first bag when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." she muttered.

"Mouse?" asked Clark, poking his head in.

"Hey Clark." said Lilly.

"What's going on?" he asked, closing the door behind him.

"Oh not much." she said, hanging up a shirt.

"Lil, come here." said Clark.

He sat on her chair and motioned for her to sit on her bed. She slid onto her old comforter and grabbed a pillow as habit. She held it to her stomach and slouched, ready for the questioning she was going to get from Clark.

"What happened?" asked Clark.

Lilly sighed and looked outside. The sun was beginning to set over the farm and was orange and pink in color. How she missed this place.

"Lex knows." said Lilly.

"What do you mean?" asked Clark.

"I mean he knows everything that happened to him. Apparently that drug did nothing to him and he remembers everything that he did, that he found out about you, and about the baby." said Lilly, all in one breathe.

"How'd he find out about the baby?" asked Clark.

"He saw my stomach. It's not exactly flat anymore dude." she said.

Clark smiled at his nickname, glad to see Lilly was still somewhat with them. He saw Lilly swipe away a tear and knew something else bad had happened.

"What else happened?" asked Clark.

"I slapped him." she whispered.

"You hit him?" said Clark, shocked.

"I might have some skin cells left on my rings." she joked.

"Did he hurt you?" asked Clark, getting defensive.

"Pipe down cha chi, he didn't lay a finger on me." said Lilly.

"Good." said Clark. "Did he kick you out?"

"He did at first." said Lilly.

"What does that mean?" asked Clark.

"He said that I should leave since I wasn't finding him trustworthy or whatever, and when I went to pack I changed my shirt and he saw my stomach. After that, he ordered me to stay, that it wasn't my decision to leave and take his child with me. And I said that he should have thought of that before he kicked me out in the first place. I tried to leave and he blocked my path, so I slapped him." said Lilly. "My rings made a nasty gash on his face."

"Well I'm glad you're here. I think you're better off." said Clark.

"I don't know." said Lilly.

They were both silent for a few moments when there was a knock on Lilly's door. Martha entered along with Jonathon.

"Wow, I guess this is the place to be." joked Lilly.

"Honey you hungry?" asked Martha. "I made your favorite."

"Of course you did." smiled Lilly. "I am hungry actually."

They all left Lilly's room and went down the stairs. Clark had Lilly's hand in his as she walked down the stairs.

"Clark, I'm two months pregnant, not a narcoleptic. I'm fine." she laughed.

"Well, just making sure you're safe. That's my nephew in there. Can't risk anything happening to him." smiled Clark as he sat down at the table.

"And what makes you think it's a boy?" asked Lilly.

"I looked." smiled Clark.

"Funny, but you can't tell this early on." smiled a triumphant Lilly.

"Well wishful thinking then." said Clark.

Lilly laughed as she digged in to her dinner. She hadn't had this since she lived here, and that was awhile ago. She listened as her parents told her what had been going on and how they were so happy at not being in debt.

Six months went by and not a word from Lex. Lilly was happy with this fact, but also hurt. Knowing Lex wasn't calling made it all too real that maybe he didn't want her anymore, and that was the biggest blow.

She had been helping out around the farm as much as she could, until her belly got big enough that even standing for an hour made her want to sleep. She helped her mom in the kitchen, basically cooking and helping clean when she could. She made breakfast for everyone in the mornings since she was up at dawn. Sleep hadn't been good to her over the months, but she got what she needed.

She had also been working on her new book which was almost finished. She had sent it to her editor and was awaiting the final critic. Her work was what kept her going all those months away from Lex. Sure she loved her family, but at times they were a little too interested in her life. Clark was the only one who knew when she needed space, and that's why she loved him the most, plus they were the same age which helped things immensely.

On one cold winter day, Lilly was sitting in the living room, looking out the window as the snow began to fall. She smiled as the small snowflakes landed on the window. They were perfect.

"Lilly?" asked Clark.

"Yea." she said, turning towards the kitchen.

"Phone." he said.

Lilly lifted her pregnant self off of the couch and walked into the kitchen. She took the phone from Clark's hand and sat down at the table.

"I'll be in the barn with dad." said Clark.

"Hello?" she said, nodding at Clark's words.

"Lilly?"

Lilly froze at the voice on the other end. It couldn't be. After all this time, he decided now was the time to call.

"Lex." she said.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"I've been good." she said.

Lex didn't say anything on the other end and Lilly was getting annoyed.

"Is there a special reason you called?" she asked.

"I just wanted to know if you were ever coming home?" he asked.

Lilly laughed. The first time in three months she actually laughed.

"I thought you made it pretty clear that I should leave the house. And I did." said Lilly. "I'd hate to think you forgot your own demand."

"I said we should spend some time apart." said Lex.

"And I think we need some more time apart." said Lilly, hanging up on him.

She set the phone down and sighed, rubbing her face into her hands. Something about his tone made her want to believe him and trust him again. But it was him who had to make that decision, not her.

She stood up from the table and went to the fridge to grab something to drink. She grabbed the milk and shut the door. She gasped in pain and dropped the milk all over the floor. She grasped the counter and screamed at the pain ripping through her.

The next instant, Clark burst through the door. She was so thankful for his supersonic hearing and speed. Clark ran over and helped her sit down. She was breathing heavily and wincing in pain as her parents came in.

"Lilly!" yelled Jonathon. "You okay?"

"Yea dad, I think I'm in labor." she whimpered.

Martha looked down and saw water all over the floor where Lilly was sitting.

"Jonathon, get the car." she said.

Jonathon raced out of the house to get the car. Clark picked up Lilly and carried her outside to the truck. He slid her inside gently and Martha climbed in after her. Clark shut the door and raced off, meeting them at the hospital.

He saw the pick-up drive up to the emergency door and ran over. He helped Lilly out and helped walk her over to a wheelchair.

"Can I help you?" asked a nurse.

"She's in labor." said Martha, taking up the mother role.

"Well congratulations! Just follow me and we'll get you hooked up." said the nurse.

Martha wheeled Lilly back to the maternity wards as Clark and Jonathon waited in the waiting room. The nurse came to get them when Lilly was all set up.

"Hey bumblebee." smiled Jonathon, giving Lilly a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey daddy." she smiled.

"How you feeling?" asked Clark.

"Good so far." she smiled.

"She got an epidural." smiled Martha.

"Hey it hurts." pouted Lilly. "And I'm not as strong as you are mom."

They waited for hours, until finally Lilly was ready to deliver. They ushered Clark and Jonathon out of the room and Lilly demanded her mother to stay.

Clark winced at the screams from Lilly's room as he paced the waiting room. Jonathon sat idle, clearly anxious but also nervous.

Thirty minutes later, they were told they could come back in. They walked in to see an exhausted Lilly laying in bed with a small bundle in her arms. Martha sat next to her, absolutely glowing. Clark rushed over to see what it was. He let a small hint of disappointment run over his face at seeing it wasn't a boy, but when he saw the baby's blue eyes, he instantly melted.

"You wanna hold her?" asked Lilly, sounding incredibly tired.

"Me? Oh no." said Clark.

"Clark you're not gonna hurt her." smiled Lilly.

Clark still looked apprehensive but took the little bundle anyway. She looked just like Lilly but had blue eyes, with a small patch of red hair. She had Lilly's face, but Lex's eyes and hair. She let out a monstrous yawn and Clark only smiled.

"She has your big mouth." he joked.

"Shut up." laughed Lilly.

Clark passed off the baby to Jonathon, who had a grand smile upon his face. He rocked the little girl back to sleep as Lilly smiled up at the two of them.

"I'm a grandpa." whispered Jonathon.

Lilly closed her eyes, letting the exhaustion take over her. She wanted to stay awake and look at her baby, but the months of no sleep finally caught up. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, knowing her baby was in good hands.

* * *

Yea!!! Another chapter for everyone!!! Please review and let me know what you think! I may have another chapter up tonight...maybe!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"What are you going to name her?"

This had been the question of the day for the last two days. Lilly had been in the hospital for two days since the baby had been born, and the one question everyone asked her was she going to name her daughter.

"Clark, I've told you a thousand times, I don't know." she said.

She felt that naming her daughter without Lex would be a slap in the face for him, and she wasn't like that.

"Well, she needs a name. Or else we're just give her a number." smiled Clark.

"Shut up!" laughed Lilly. "You are horrible."

Lilly looked at Clark with so much awe. This six foot three man holding someone a little bit bigger than his fist. Clark seemed like a different person around her daughter, his niece.

"I still can't believe someone this small can have such an effect on someone." he said.

"Especially you, you big softie." smiled Lilly.

Clark stayed for a little while longer until Lilly became tired. Clark put his niece back in her crib and said goodbye to Lilly, promising to pick her up tomorrow so they could go home. Lilly lay in her bed, staring at her newborn daughter. She was so enthralled by someone so tiny and she knew she had to change a lot about her life. First off she needed a bigger car, that sports car wasn't going to cut it. She also needed to buy diapers and bottles and clothes, which wasn't going to be a problem. She just didn't realize how many things needed to be bought for one little person.

"How is she?"

"She's good." said Clark. "I should have called you sooner Lex, but I figured Lilly needed some time first before seeing you."

"I completely agree." said Lex. "How's the baby?"

Clark smiled. He had never seen Lex so concerned about someone in his life, and seeing the anticipation on Lex's face to finally meet his baby made Clark realize that Lex wasn't really all that bad.

"She's beautiful." glowed Clark.

"It's a girl?" asked Lex, his voice cracking.

"Yea." laughed Clark. "She's got blue eyes and red hair."

Lex smiled and hugged Clark. He had waited so long for a family of his own. Put himself through hell to make sure Lilly had everything she needed and put himself out there and gave Lilly a piece of himself no one had ever seen before.

"What's her name?" asked Lex.

"Lilly wanted to wait. She didn't want to name her without you being there." said Clark.

"Can I see her?" asked Lex.

"Sure." said Clark.

Clark led Lex to Lilly's room and let him be. Lex opened the door quietly and entered a room with two of his favorite women in the world. One he hadn't even met yet. He looked at Lilly to see her sleeping peacefully, a slight smile on her face. She looked beautiful. His eyes were then drawn to a small crib to the left of Lilly's bed. Lex cautiously walked over and peered down upon a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket.

He gently picked up the small bundle and cradled her close to his heart. He supported her head as he looked over his daughter. His daughter. That was something he would have to get used to. All those years of his life, partying, putting himself into situations that weren't worth it; they all seemed unimportant. His life finally had meaning again, and he wanted to give his daughter everything he never had.

A father.

The baby slowly opened her eyes and Lex's eyes were met with the brightest blue he had ever seen. She would surely be a heartbreaker one day. Just like her mother. Lex felt tears fall from his eyes as he watched his daughter look around the room, taking everything in. She was very curious.

Lilly slowly woke up and noticed a tall figure standing next to her bed. She recognized Lex immediately and tensed. She wasn't sure how she felt about him being around her daughter. Their daughter. But all anxiety washed away when Lex turned slightly. She saw him holding their daughter, tears in his eyes and on his cheeks. He was quietly talking to her, telling her what everything was in the room, and it seemed like she was listening.

Lilly let tears form in her eyes at the sight before. The billionaire of Kansas holding a small bundle with tears in his eyes was a perfect photo op, and Lilly was thankful she could remember it just the way it happened.

"Hey." she said, finally breaking the silence.

Lex turned to see Lilly sitting up, looking at him with tears in her eyes. He smiled a little and looked down at his daughter.

"She's beautiful." he said.

"Yea, she is." smiled Lilly. "She looks just like you."

"She just has my hair and eyes, but she has your smile and your dimples." smiled Lex, looking up at Lilly.

Lilly only smiled and wiped away a few tears that had fallen. Everything that had happened before seemed so immature, that it should never have happened. There was so much more at stake than their little squabbles, and Lilly wished she could take it all back.

"What should we name her?" asked Lex, sitting at the end of Lilly's bed.

"I was going to suggest that you name her, since you weren't here when she was born. I figured you should do the honors." she said.

"What if I name her something horrible?" asked Lex.

"I trust you." smiled Lilly.

She was astounded at Lex's uncertainty. He had always been certain with everything in his life, but something like this was so new and he didn't know how to handle it. She was so happy.

"Lilian. After my mother." he said.

"It's beautiful." smiled Lilly.

"Lilian Marie Luthor." he smiled.

"It's beautiful." whispered Lilly.

Lex looked at Lilly with longing and sadness. She knew he wanted her back, to raise the family he never had, together. She wasn't sure if she could.

"I know what you're thinking." said Lex, placing Lilian gently into her crib.

"And what's that?" asked Lilly.

"Whether you should come home or not." he said.

Lilly hated that he could read her like a book. She always knew her eyes showed way too much.

"I'm not sure that it would be such a great idea." she said.

"Why not?" asked Lex.

"Lex, we haven't seen each other in six months. We haven't talked or anything and I just don't think we can just pick up where we left off." she said.

"I can." he said. "I can forget about everything. The lying and trying to flush my brain, I can forget all that."

"But I can't." she said. "Knowing what I did to you makes me feel horrible. As if I'm not even human. The whole time I felt sick to my stomach, and it wasn't the baby. Knowing what I was doing to you made my heart break. You have every reason not to trust me."

"But I do trust you." he said, pulling up a chair and sitting next to her. "The moment you left, hit me so hard. Hearing the door slam made it all too real. I felt empty, like the hole in my heart was coming back, the hole that you filled. Knowing you were gone caused me to recess back to my old ways, and I didn't like it. I needed you, but I was too stubborn to apologize."

Lilly had tears coming from her eyes as he spoke to her.

"I have always trusted you." she said. "But knowing that Clark's life was in someone else's hands made me become defensive. I had no right to blow up at you. I just never thought that keeping a secret from you would hurt you so much."

"It did. I'm not going to fabricate it for you. But when you left, I thought about everything and I realized that you had every right not to tell me. There are secrets that I never told you, and I realized that I had no room to talk. My life hasn't always been one big happy family, and I do regret not having a relationship with my father, but I don't let it hold me back. If I did I'd be a mess." laughed Lex.

"I'm sorry." cried Lilly.

"Me too." said Lex.

Lex grabbed Lilly into a hug and held her close. He held onto her tight, missing her smell and how she felt in his arms. He missed her voice and her presence in the house. The house felt so empty without her and he wanted, needed her back.

"Please come home." he begged.

"On one condition." she said, pulling away from him.

"Anything." he said, seriousness very clearly on his face.

"You buy me a new car." she smiled.

"I'll buy you the biggest car you need." he smiled.

Lilly laughed and Lex kissed her. Six months of her touch had been erased from his mind, and he wanted to feel her again. He wanted to know that she was going to be with him forever, to share their lives together as one. He needed to know she would love him, that she would love him unconditionally. That she would raise their family as a loving mother and be his wife to the ends of time. He needed to know she would be his, for all eternity.

* * *

Another chapter for you all!! I'm in a writing mood, but unfortunately that's all you're gonna get for now. I'll update sometime but until then...please review!!! Thank you all!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Today was the day that Lilly was able to go home. After clearing everything up with her doctor, he signed the release papers and she was free to go.

She sat inside the waiting room in gray lounge pants along with a black tank top and zip up sweater. Lilian was placed inside a car seat currently laughing at her mother's goofy faces. Lilly had tried for days to get Lilian to laugh, but all it seemed she wanted to do was sleep. Lilly finally got her baby's eyes open and she wanted to keep them that way. They were the color of the ocean and reminded her of Lex.

The waiting room doors opened catching Lilly's attention. She was a little shocked at seeing Lex walking in. She had thought Clark was picking her up since Lex had a business meeting to attend to. She looked him over and came to the realization that he wasn't himself. He was dressed in a pair of jeans with a button down shirt that was un-tucked and tennis shoes, very out of character for him.

"Lex?" she asked, sitting up straight.

"Hey there you are." he said, walking over to her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay." she said. "I thought Clark was picking me up?"

"He was going to, but I cancelled my meeting so I figured I would come get you." said Lex, picking up her bags.

"You cancelled your meeting? Why?" asked Lilly, picking up Lilian's car seat.

"I decided I need to cut down on my business if I'm going to be a father." he said, walking outside.

Lilly stopped at what Lex was throwing her bags into. A brand new black SUV sat right in front of her. She glanced inside the back and noticed a bunch of bags filling up the trunk which ranged from diapers to baby clothes.

"Come on, it's cold out here." said Lex, taking Lilian from Lilly's hands.

He opened the back door and strapped her in, making sure all the buckles were in there appropriate places. Lilly hopped into the front seat and looked back to see Lilian's eyes closed. She sighed that her attempt at keeping her awake failed.

Lex climbed into the driver's side and started the car, pulling out from the hospital. The ride home was uneventful. Lilly didn't know what to say to Lex and she was scared to even try. Lex checked his mirrors every two minutes to make sure no one was behind them. He was driving under the speed limit and didn't seem a bit agitated about it.

Lilly smiled at his new character and thought that it wouldn't be too bad of a change. She looked at his face and noticed the scars from where she had scratched him. They had healed nicely, but left small pink lines across his cheek. That guilt always rose whenever she saw his face, and she hoped it would eventually go away. She didn't believe that Lex forgave her, but if he said he did, than she should believe him.

"We're home." he said, snapping Lilly out of her mind.

She climbed out of the car, beginning to feel exhaustion creep up on her. Lex unhooked Lilian's car seat from the back and guided Lilly inside. He told Jeffrey to retrieve the rest of the bags from the car. He led Lilly up the stairs, past their bedroom, and stopped at the next room.

"Okay." he said. "Close your eyes."

"What for?" asked Lilly.

"I have a surprise for you." he said.

Lilly looked at him with suspicion and fear as to what lay behind the door.

"Humor me, please?" he asked.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Lex opened the door and rushed in, setting Lilian who was still in her car seat, onto the floor. He looked around making sure everything was where it should be. Lilian had woken up on the way towards the room. She let out a small squeal at seeing the room, and Lex silently told her to be quiet.

"Okay, open your eyes." he said.

Lilly opened her eyes hesitantly and gasped. The room was beautiful. The walls were painted yellow with butterflies and fairies everywhere. Flower stencils outlined the walls while small butterflies hung from the ceiling. In a corner sat a pile of small stuffed animals with a rocking chair next to the window. There was a baby changing table off to the side with a little white dresser next to it. A dark cherry wood crib sat in the middle of the room with pink bedding and a little butterfly mobile. It was the perfect nursery.

"It's beautiful." smiled Lilly, tears coming to her eyes.

"I started building it the day after you left." he said. "Kind of took my mind off of everything."

"You built this?" asked Lilly.

"I am capable of handling a hammer." he smiled.

"I didn't mean it to sound like that." she laughed.

"I know." he smiled.

"How did you know what to paint it?" she asked, walking over to the crib.

"Well I painted it yellow cause I wasn't sure what you were having, but after I found out it was a girl I came home and added the butterflies and fairies. I wasn't sure what you were having so I bought boy and girl stuff." he said, messing with a little animal.

"Lex this is, I don't know what to say." she smiled.

"You don't have to say anything." he said, bringing her into a hug. "Your smile is enough."

Lilly wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes, breathing in his smell. She missed the way he felt, the way he talked, even the way he looked at her. They were pulled away from each other by Lilian's whine for attention.

"Hey there baby." cooed Lilly.

She unhooked Lilian from her seat and picked her up. Lilly held her in her arms and walked around the room, pointing everything out to Lilian. Lilian took an immediate liking to the butterflies hanging from the ceiling. She reached her little chubby hand towards the sky, wanting to touch them but let out a whimper when she noticed she couldn't. Lex grabbed a small butterfly stuffed animal and placed it into Lilian's hands, sending her attention away from the ceiling. Lilian began to suck on the animal as her big blue eyes took in the rest of the room.

Lilly let out a small yawn as she continued to look around the room. Lex noticed and mentally slapped himself. Lilly should be resting, not walking around wasting her energy. He took Lilian from her arms and placed her into her crib, making sure she was tucked in and warm.

"Come on, you need your rest." said Lex.

"No I'm fine." said Lilly, wanting to spend more time with her baby.

"Lilly, you just had our baby, you need your rest." he said, concern in his voice. "You'll have every day for the rest of your life to play with her, but you need your rest."

"Fine." she sighed.

She kissed Lilian on the forehead and stared at her for a little bit longer. She smiled and turned to Lex, giving him a kiss also.

"I'll see you later." she said.

Lex only smiled as Lilly walked out of the room, leaving father and daughter alone. He looked back towards the crib and smiled, seeing Lilian moving around. He was amazed and entranced by her. She reminded him of Lilly, but also of himself. He was shocked that he could feel like a completely different person in the presence of someone so small. There was a new life in his hands that needed him, and he felt important again.

Lilly had fallen into bed with a huff, her eyes begging for sleep. She still wasn't used to having something new in her life that needed her. She was excited and a little scared at the fact that someone was solely dependent on her, and not someone else. She had no idea how to raise a baby and that fact alone scared the living daylights out of her. She crawled underneath the covers and settled her head on her pillow, the soft cushioning sending her into a deep slumber.

Lilly awoke a few hours later to the sun setting low in the sky. She groggily sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes of tiredness. She stretched her arms and got out of bed. She threw her hair up into a messy bun and made her way towards the nursery.

She stepped inside and heard nothing but quietness. She stepped up to the crib but found no Lilian. Panic rose up in her throat as she looked around. She ran from the room, looking in every possible room that they used. She slid to a halt outside of Lex's office and opened the doors, rushing inside.

She stopped at the sight of Lex sleeping on the couch, with Lilian on his chest, sleeping soundly. She had a small trail of drool falling from her mouth as she sucked her thumb. Lex breathed deep and evenly, his hand placed softly on Lilian's back.

The moment was perfect. Lilly sneaked into her office and grabbed her camera. She snuck back into Lex's office and took several photos of the two sleeping. Lex had a serene look on his face, a look Lilly had not seen in a long time. She snapped one more picture, which caused Lex to wake up.

"Hey." she whispered.

"Hey there." whispered Lex, as to not wake Lilian. "You okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine." she smiled. "Just taking some pictures."

Lex smiled as he looked down towards Lilian. He ran his hand along her back and smiled at how deeply she slept.

"She sleeps like you." he said, referring to Lilly.

"I guess that's a good thing." laughed Lilly.

"I tried to get her to sleep after you left, but she refused. So I brought her down here next to the fireplace and the next thing I knew she was drooling on my shirt." smiled Lex.

Lilly laughed and looked at her baby girl. Drool saturated Lex's shirt, but he could care less. Lilian would have to be fed soon, but Lilly didn't want to wake her.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Lex.

"I'm just thinking about, how someone so small can change your whole life." she whispered.

"She is something to marvel over isn't she?" he said. "To think we made her."

"I know." said Lilly. "Just doesn't seem possible."

Lex smiled at Lilly's amazement. She was floored at how someone so small could change your entire outlook on life.

Lex shifted a bit which caused Lilian to wake up. She began to whimper and get upset so Lilly picked her up from Lex and cradled her into his arms. She calmed her down before she began to cry, something that Lilly didn't think she could handle.

"I need to feed her." said Lilly.

Lex stood up and grabbed a blanket from the chair. He handed it to Lilly as she sat down on the couch. She crossed her legs in Indian style and placed the blanket over her shoulder. She unzipped her sweater and let Lilian go to town.

"This is so weird." said Lilly, breastfeeding Lilian.

Lex stood off to the side, watching the whole ordeal in amazement. He smiled at her unease and could only wish he could do something about it.

"It's a natural thing." said Lex, going over to his desk.

"I know, but it feels so weird." she said. "It just seems, I don't know, odd."

Lex laughed as he looked at Lilly. She looked underneath the blanket to make sure Lilian was drinking okay. When Lilian was done, she laid her on her shoulder and patted her back, erupting a nice burp from Lilian.

"That's my girl." laughed Lilly.

"Like mother like daughter." joked Lex.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." smiled Lilly.

Lilly stood up and cradled Lilian as she left the office. She walked upstairs to the nursery and laid Lilian in her crib. She turned on the mobile and watched as the little butterflies swung around in a circle, playing soft music. Lilian stared up at it with her big blue eyes in amazement, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Lilly rubbed her belly as Lilian fell asleep. She covered her up and left her to dream. She walked into her bedroom and grabbed the baby monitor, taking it into the bathroom with her. She started up a bath so she could relax. Her muscles were still sore, especially her stomach. She slid into the warm water, letting the soothing feel of the water wash away her worries, which would only increase as the years went by.

* * *

Finally...this chapter took me forever to write cause nothing I wrote sounded good. But please let me know what you think!! Sorry for being so late on it, took me awhile to get it somewhat right. So review please!!!


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"What on earth is she wearing?" asked Lilly, walking into the nursery.

"I think she looks adorable." smiled Lex.

Lilly just stared at her baby girl. She was now five months old, and she was growing bigger each day. Her hair had begun to grow out in soft red strands. Her big blue eyes were the color of the ocean and she had a smile that lit up the room.

At the moment, she was dressed in a pair of brown tights with a horrid patterned dress that did not match at all. She didn't want to say anything cause Lex was proud of how he dressed her. He had slowly been learning how to dress his daughter, correctly, but nothing seemed to be paying off.

"She looks cute." laughed Lilly. "But her dress doesn't match, at all."

"Yea, I guess you're right." said Lex, observing his creation yet again.

"Maybe you should try, this one." said Lilly, pulling out a pink dress with a brown butterfly on the front.

Lex took it from her hands and changed Lilian. He buttoned up her dress and looked over the change. He nodded his head in affirmation and handed Lilian to Lilly.

"Mother knows best." he sighed.

"I just know fashion." she smiled.

"So where are you girls going?" he asked.

"We are going to a surprise baby shower." laughed Lilly.

"And whose is it?" he asked.

"Mine." sighed Lilly, slinging the diaper bag over her shoulder.

"Yours?" he asked.

"Well, Chloe and my mother didn't have a chance to throw me one when I was pregnant, so they are throwing me a surprise one today. I'm apparently not supposed to know about it, but Clark can't keep a secret to save his life." she said.

"Wanna bet?" smiled Lex.

"Well, other than that one." she laughed. "Can you carry her to the car for me?"

"Sure." he said.

Lex picked up Lilian who had been strapped into her car seat and walked down to the garage. He strapped Lilian in while Lilly finished packing up the car.

"Where are you guys going?" he asked, shutting the door.

"We're just going to my mother's." said Lilly. "Nothing extravagant."

"Okay." said Lex, giving Lilly a kiss.

"I'll call you on my way home." she smiled.

She hopped into the car and backed out of the garage and headed off down the driveway. She drove down the road listening to her daughter's babbling coming from the backseat. She smiled as she pulled into the farm. She hopped out of the car and grabbed the diaper bag. She unhooked Lilian's car seat and walked up to the door. She rang the doorbell and wished they would hurry up.

"Hey there!" smiled Jonathon.

"Hey there yourself. Would you take her please?" she asked, handing off Lilian to her dad. "She isn't the lightest thing anymore."

"Oh she's beautiful, aren't you?" he said, speaking to the baby.

"Mom!" yelled Lilly.

"In the kitchen honey." said Martha.

Lilly walked into the kitchen and dropped the diaper bag onto the table. Carrying all of this stuff was getting heavier and heavier and she wasn't that strong.

"Surprise!"

Lilly jumped out of her skin as she turned around. Everyone stood in the living room with balloons and cameras and big grins on their faces.

"You guys scared the crap out of me." she laughed.

"That was the point." laughed Chloe. "Welcome to your baby shower!"

"Wow." said Lilly.

She walked into the living room where streamers and balloons hung with sayings as 'It's a Girl' and 'Congratulations'.

"Aw thanks guys." she smiled.

"No problem!" exclaimed Chloe. "Now where is that baby."

Jonathon walked in with Lilian in his arms. She was looking around at everyone with her big blue eyes, curiosity picking up every detail.

"She's so calm." said Martha.

"Just like her father." said Lilly. "Which I guess is a good thing."

Jonathon passed Lilian over to Martha where she was greeted with a huge smile. Martha laughed and glowed at seeing her grand-daughter smile at her.

"She is so beautiful. And I love her outfit." said Martha.

"Well, you should have seen what Lex had on her earlier." laughed Lilly.

"Didn't match?" asked Chloe.

"Nope." smiled Lilly. "But he's trying. Slowly, but he's learning."

"I will leave you ladies to your thing. I will be out in the barn if anyone needs me." smiled Jonathon.

He gave one last kiss to Lilian and went outside. Martha ushered everyone into the living room and had Lilly sit on the couch. Lilly crawled into the middle and sat idle as she waited for everyone to get settled.

"Okay, now I know that none of these gifts will compare to what Lilian already has, but I can promise that you'll love them all the same." said Martha.

"Now mom, nothing can be better than what you have bought." said Lilly.

"Yea well, we'll see." she smiled.

Martha handed Lilly the first present and she ripped it open as fast as it touched her hands. It was a bouncy seat that rocked back and forth with all kinds of little gadgets on it.

"You probably already have one." said Martha.

"Actually we don't." said Lilly. "Surprisingly, Lex only bought a bunch of clothes and diapers and stuff like that. We don't have a lot of toys."

"Well then, there you go." smiled Martha.

"Thanks mom." said Lilly.

"Okay mine now." said an eager Chloe.

Lilly grabbed the present from Chloe and opened it up. It was a photo book that held your baby's first year of memories. It was pink with little shoes on the front with a bow.

"Oh Chloe thank you! I've been meaning to get one. I have so many pictures it's unbelievable." said Lilly.

"And I bought you five, one for each year until she's five." said Chloe.

"This is awesome, thank you." smiled Lilly, giving Chloe and big hug.

Lilly opened more and more presents from her mother and Chloe. Some were from Clark and her dad and one even managed to come from Lionel Luthor. It figured it was a trust fund that had been started for Lilian.

"At least he remembered." laughed Lilly. "I was beginning to think he forgot he was a grandpa."

"That's something Lionel will never forget." said Martha.

* * *

The day turned into night as the girls talked about life and love. Mostly it was centered on the baby. They ate dinner and had some cake while they chit chatted about none important things. She had found out Chloe was seeing someone and could tell it was serious by how Chloe talked about him. She made Chloe swear that she could be her maid of honor at their wedding. Chloe just laughed, but Lilly knew it would turn into something more.

The time came when Lilly had to head on home. Lilian was passed out in her car seat and Jonathon slept snoring on the couch. Martha and Chloe helped Lilly load her presents into the car while she strapped in Lilian.

"Thank you guys again, so much." said Lilly, giving them all a hug.

"You're welcome sweetie." said Martha.

"I'll see you guy's later." smiled Lilly.

"Bye!" said Martha and Chloe in unison.

Lilly waved after them as she drove down the driveway. The sky was pink as the sun began to set behind the clouds. She pulled into the mansion and shut off her car, taking a deep breath. She got out and took Lilian with her. She stepped inside and let Jeffrey know that there were some things to be unloaded and taken up to the nursery.

Lilly went in search of Lex and found him in his office, brooding. She stepped inside with Lilian in her arms and walked up to him.

"Hey." she whispered.

"Hey." said Lex, looking up at her. "How was the party."

"It was good. Are you okay?" she asked, seeing that he seemed a bit mad.

"My father." he said.

"What did he do this time?" she asked, laying Lilian in a small bassinet by the fireplace.

"He wants us to move to Metropolis so that I can begin to learn how to run his business." he said, getting himself a drink.

"What!" exclaimed Lilly. "He can't do that."

"Apparently he thinks he can. All my life he has tried to control what I do and how I do it. It's a way of testing me, to see if I'm any good or not. Apparently I passed with flying colors or else he wouldn't be signing me up as a successor." said Lex.

"What are you planning to do?" she asked.

"I don't know." said Lex, looking out the window.

Lilly didn't know how to comfort him. There were sometimes nothing you said would make him feel better. But now she knew there was one thing that could bring him out of any mood.

"Well, I'm going to go change." she said. "Will you watch Lilian?"

"Of course I will. I need some sort of calmness in my world right now." he smiled, picking up his daughter.

"Okay, I'll be right back." she said.

She ran upstairs and changed into some gray lounge pants and a black t-shirt. She took out her hair and brushed it out while she slid on some socks. She ran down to the kitchen and heated up a bottle of milk so she could feed Lilian. When she was walking back to the office, she heard bickering between Lex and his father.

"Wow, what is all the commotion about?" she said, walking over to Lilian.

"My father here still thinks I should just pack up my family and move to Metropolis." said Lex, looking over to where Lilly stood.

"This isn't about control Lex." said Lionel. "I'm just trying to point you in the right direction."

"Well, if I'm not mistaken Lionel, it seems you've been doing that his whole life. Let him do what he wants." said Lilly.

"Excuse me, Lilly, but this is between me and my son." snided Lionel.

"Alright, I can take a hint." said Lilly, picking Lilian up from her bassinet.

It looked as if Lionel hadn't noticed Lilian's presence his entire time in Lex's office, and he felt almost embarrassed at raising his voice in front of his grand-daughter. But that mask of ego was soon replaced. Lilian walked past Lionel and stopped.

"Seriously Lionel, back off." she said, venom dripping from her words.

She shut the door behind her and took Lilian up to her room. Lilian sat down in the rocking chair and rocked back and forth, feeding Lilian. She wondered what was happening with Lex and his father, which raised her curiosity. She stood up and snuck into her room, pushing Lex's office button in which Lex's voice soon filled the bedroom.

"Look, I don't care if you take all of my money away, it won't change how I feel and I how I act. Money isn't everything dad." said Lex.

"Yes, money is everything. If you didn't have money, you wouldn't be able to care for your wife and child. Think about them Lex. How would you feel if tomorrow you woke up with nothing?" threatened Lionel.

"I would know that I have someone with me that loves me no matter what my rankings are. Lilly doesn't care about the money and she doesn't care where we live our life or how we live it. As long as we're together that's enough for both of us." said Lex.

"You're getting weak Lex. Women make you weak and you are so wrapped around Lilly's finger that you don't know what's really going on. One day, things won't go your way and your family will soon know who you really can become." said Lionel.

"My life may be many things and who I am sure can change. But I have one thing that you never had." said Lex.

"And what's that, son?" asked Lionel.

"A family." said Lex.

He knew those words would hurt Lionel deep down somewhere in that stone of a heart he had, but he would never show it. Lex stared as his father's reserve began to dwindle.

"Please leave." said Lex.

Lionel bowed his head and left Lex's office without another word or look. He shut the door behind him and Lex let out a breath he had been holding his whole life. Standing up to his father like he did broke down that scared little boy he once was and that gave him more confidence in himself than he had ever had.

Lilli shut off the speaker and went back to Lilian's room. She sat down in the rocking chair just as Lex walked in. He looked over at her, sitting underneath the window, bathed in the evening glow. His daughter sat in her arms, drinking hungrily from the bottle of milk.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Lex only smiled and walked into the nursery. He looked around at all of the new toys that had acquired in the last hour. He walked over to where Lilly sat and crouched down so that he was eye level.

"I'm okay now." he said.

Lilly smiled and looked down to her baby. Her eyes were closed as she fell off into a deep slumber. Lex picked her up from Lilly's arms and laid her gently down inside of her crib. He kissed her goodnight and led Lilly to their bedroom.

Lex held Lilly tight that night as he slept, knowing for the first time in his life that something had gone right. Yes his father was controlling and constantly testing him, but he thought of the one thing that his father had finally gotten right.

Lilly.

* * *

Woo! Another chapter for everyone. Kind of making up for the lack of presence the past couple of weeks. But please reveiw and let me know what you think about it!! Till next time...Toodles! 


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Lilly rushed into the hospital after receiving a very disturbing and frightening phone call. Her mother sounded hysterical and Lilly could barely understand what she was saying. She took the elevator up to the third floor and found her mom and brother sitting in the waiting room chairs.

"Hey you guys." she said.

"Lilly." cried her mother, grabbing her into her arms for a hug.

"What happened?" asked Lilly, trying to comfort her hysterical mother.

"Your father had a small heart attack." cried Martha, pulling away from Lilly.

"Is he okay?" asked Lilly, beginning to have a small panic attack.

"The doctor said he should be fine. He just needs to take it easy from now on." said Martha, sitting back down. "He can't work the farm as much as he used to."

"Mom, I told you I can pick up the slack." said Clark.

"Yea but Clark, you can't do everything." said Lilly.

"I can get a lot done and dad can do whatever he can." said Clark.

"You're father isn't doing anything for awhile. Not until he gets his strength back." said Martha.

"What if I come live with you guys for awhile? I can help Clark with the farm." said Lilly.

"No, Lilly, you've got your own life." said Martha.

"Which involves you." said Lilly. "You're still my parents. Besides, I think Lilian would enjoy it."

Martha heaved a big sigh and looked at her two children. They were both stubborn, just like their father. She smiled slightly and nodded her head, wiping away her tears.

"Okay." she said.

Lilly sat down next to her mom and wrapped her arms around her. The three of them sat in the waiting rooms for awhile, waiting for the doctor to speak with them. Finally, he decided to make his presence known.

"Mrs. Kent?" asked the doctor.

"Yes." said Martha, standing up quickly.

"Your husband is going to be fine. As you've already been told, he is going to have to take it easy for a few months, just until he can build up his strength again. He will not fully recover to his original self, but he should be just fine." said the doctor.

"Can we see him?" asked Lilly.

"Sure." smiled the doctor.

He lead them all back towards Jonathon's room. Martha went in first so she could have some time alone with him. Lilly and Clark stood outside the room and waited while their mom cried at Jonathon's side.

"You think he's going to be okay?" asked Lilly.

"I don't know mouse." said Clark.

Lilly sighed and popped her head up when the door opened. Martha shooed them in and Lilly stopped in her tracks when she saw her father.

He was so pale and very shaky. He didn't have his normal smile on his face that always made her feel better. He had pain etched onto his face, but he tried to hide it.

"Come here bumblebee." said Jonathon.

Lilly smiled at her nickname and let tears fall as she walked over to her dad. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried. Jonathon held her, trying to keep his own tears at bay.

"I'm sorry." he apologized.

"It's not your fault, daddy." said Lilly, pulling back.

"I didn't mean to scare everyone like this." he said.

"We know dad." said Clark.

Jonathon just looked at his family and smiled, knowing he had their support till the ends of time. He wiped his stray tears away and sniffed.

"So, where's my little butterfly?" he asked.

"She's at home with Lex." smiled Lilly, loving the nicknames he gave everyone.

"Good. I don't want her to see me like this." he said.

"Daddy, she's only two years old, I highly doubt she'd remember this." said Lilly.

"Not taking any chances." he said. "So when do I get out of here?"

"Tomorrow." said Martha. "And Lilly is coming to live with us so we have some extra help on the farm."

"Martha, I don't need-"

"Jonathon." warned Martha, not even letting him finish his sentence.

"Dad, you aren't doing any labor for the next month or so, not until you get your strength back." said Clark.

"And that's an order." said Lilly. "And if you try to do anything, I will let loose my two year old, and she will tell on you."

"Now honey, that's not very nice." smiled Jonathon.

"Take it or leave it dad." said Clark.

"Getting ganged up on by my own children." he smiled. "Never thought I'd see the day."

* * *

Lilly arrived home later that night completely exhausted. She stepped inside and noticed it very quiet. She walked into her bedroom where Lex sat with Lilian, playing peek a boo. She flopped down on the bed and heaved a huge sigh.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"He's going to be okay." said Lilly. "He's coming home tomorrow and I told my mom that I would help out with the farm."

"You need any more help?" asked Lex.

"With farming?" she asked, looking over at him.

"I do know how to mine a farm, thank you." he smiled.

"Sorry." she laughed. "If you want. I told them I'd bring Lilian."

"Just make sure you don't work yourself too hard." he said.

"I won't." she said.

"Have you told them?" asked Lex.

"No, not yet." she said.

* * *

Lex pulled the car up to the farm and stopped. Lilly hopped out and pulled Lilian out of the back seat. Lilian ran up to the front door and started knocking vigorously.

"Lilian!" laughed Lilly as she ran up to the door. "That's enough."

"I wanna see papa." she whined.

"Ah there you are!" shouted Jonathon, opening the front door.

Lilian just beamed and giggled as Jonathon hoisted her up. He brought her inside and joined everyone else in the kitchen.

"Hey you guys." said Clark, as Lex and Lilly walked in.

"Hey." sighed Lilly.

"You alright?" asked Clark.

"Yea, I'm fine." she said.

"You're so lying." said Clark.

"Clark." she warned.

"Okay, but later." he said, giving her no room to talk.

Lex took their things upstairs to Lilly's old bedroom and unpacked everything. He rejoined everyone in the kitchen for some lunch and small chit chat. Well, it was mostly Lilian doing all the talking. Everyone tried to understand her best they could, but all they did was just smile and nod their heads. She was much too talkative for a two year old, which they blamed on Lilly.

"I do not talk that much!" she defended.

"Trust me honey, you do." smiled Lex.

Lilly eyed him playfully and threw a crouton at him. The rest of the afternoon went by without a synch. Clark, Lex and Lilly all were outside working on the farm, while Jonathon sat on the porch, watching over. He smiled at seeing Lex out there. Never in a million years would he have thought a Luthor would be working his farm. He took some pride in that. Lilian sat on his lap, talking his ear off, mostly about nothing. It was all gibberish anyway.

Lilly was inside the barn bailing hay when she felt faint. She dropped her pitchfork and leaned against one of the poles. She slowly slid down to the ground and closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

"You alright?" asked Clark, kneeling down in front of her.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just feeling a little tired." she said.

"What's going on with you?" he asked.

Lilly opened her eyes and looked at her brother. He always had concern in his eyes, no matter who he was worried about.

"You can tell me." he said.

"Clark." sighed Lilly. "I'm pregnant."

"You are!" he shouted.

"Shush!" she said. "I don't want anyone to know."

"Does Lex know?" he asked.

"Of course he does." said Lilly. "I just don't want anyone to know. We have enough going on at the moment."

"Well, you're gonna have to tell them sooner or later." said Clark.

"I know." she said.

"Come on, let's get you up." said Clark.

He pulled her up and gave her a hug. Lilly closed her eyes, loving how her brother always made her feel safe, no matter the situation. He pulled away from her and smiled at her. She smiled back and went to walk away when she faltered, and fell to the ground.

Clark caught her just before she hit the ground. He picked her up and rushed her inside, laying her down on the couch.

"What happened?" asked Jonathon, walking inside, Lex right behind him.

"She fainted." he said, giving a look towards Lex showing that he knew.

Jonathon caught the look but didn't say anything. Martha grabbed a towel and splashed it with some cold water, laying it on Lilly's forehead.

Lilly slept hard for the next four hours, bringing the day to a slow close. The sun was just setting as she opened her eyes. She looked around to see Lex helping Martha cook dinner, while Clark and Lilian played with a puzzle at the kitchen table. Jonathon sat next to Lilly, watching over her.

"Glad to see you awake." he said.

"Hey daddy." she said.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. I guess the heat just got to me." she smiled.

"Hey Lil." said Clark, walking into the room. "Dad, could you give us a minute?"

"Sure." said Jonathon.

"When are you going to tell them?" asked Clark.

"I don't know." she said.

"Why not know?" asked Clark.

"What's with the rush?" asked Lilly.

"I don't know. I just think we should tell them now." he said.

Lilly sighed and looked at everyone in the kitchen. She slowly stood up, with some help from Clark in case she fell again. She walked into the kitchen and stopped, fear taking over.

"Why am I scared?" she asked herself.

"What are you scared off, honey?" asked Martha, hearing Lilly.

"Uh, I've got something to tell you guys." said Lilly, looking at Lex and nodding.

He knew then that she was going to tell them and walked over to her for support. He placed his hand on her back and gave her a slight push.

"Uh, well. I've been meaning to say something, but I haven't had the courage." she rambled. "I'm pregnant."

She blurted it out, thanks to a shove from Lex. If not, she would have continued to ramble. Everyone stood stock still, shock written on their faces. Lilly thought she made a huge mistake but then everyone began shouting and laughing.

Lilly smiled and took an engulfing hug from her mother. Her mother cried along with Lilly and Lex received handshakes and hugs and slaps to the back from Jonathon and Clark.

"How far are you?" asked Martha.

"About two months." smiled Lilly.

"Ugh, I wish you would have told us sooner. You know you can tell us anything." said Jonathon.

"I know." said Lilly. "I was just scared. Of what, I don't know."

"Mommy?"

Lilly turned to see a very tired looking Lilian walking out of the living room. She picked her up and rocked her a little, trying to wake her up.

"Good morning, sleepy head." she said.

"Come on, let's eat and celebrate!" said Jonathon.

They all sat down and dug into their food. It was a big family with big morals and a big amount of heart. It was something that people write about in books and movies, but it's very rare to see it in real life. The Kents and The Luthors were one joyous family, which was enough to solve anything.

* * *

A new chapter for everyone...just an FYI...I will probably write one more chapter for this story, maybe two. But then it'll be finished!! So please review and tell me what you though about it...i really wanna know your thoughts!! Thanks! 


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

The fall crisp air nipped at her bones as she stood outside, watching with a sad eye at what lay before her. Never in her whole life did she think something like this was possible, she thought it was inevitable. It had been five months since she told her family she was pregnant again, and at the moment it didn't seem important. A part of her was dead, and the reason lye right in front of her.

* * *

Lilly walked into Lex's office with a new bouquet of flowers that her and Lilian had picked up from the market. Lilian had been very determined to get them for him, and how could a mother say no to her daughter, especially the daughter of Lex Luthor.

She placed them in a vase that sat on Lex's desk. She fluffed them up a little bit and made sure they looked decent. She took a deep inhale of the smell and smiled.

"They're beautiful." whispered Lex into Lilly's ear.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. He breathed in her scent and smiled, loving the way she smelled.

"Your daughter picked them out." smiled Lilly, turning around in Lex's arms.

"And how is the other one doing?" asked Lex, placing his hands on Lilly's growing belly.

"Fine, bugging me, but fine." she smiled.

"That's my boy." he smiled.

Lilly only laughed and went over to get herself water. Lex walked upstairs to the balcony, looking for a book. Lilly plopped herself down in a chair, sighing out of exhaustion. She was 7 months pregnant now and feeling it every minute. The phone rang, making Lilly jump a little.

"Baby can you get that please?" asked Lex from the balcony.

"Sure." she sighed.

She somehow got herself off the chair and waddled over to his desk.

"Hello?" she asked, holding herself up by the table. "Yea, this is Lilly."

After a second or two, Lilly seemed to freeze. Her breathing became ragged and she started to shake. She dropped the phone from her hand which landed on the floor with a loud bang. She stumbled back until her back met with the wall.

"Lilly?" asked Lex, seeing Lilly in shock.

Lilly slid down the wall towards the floor as Lex ran down the stairs. He came to a sliding halt in front of her. He saw the despair in her eyes along with the tears. She was still breathing heavily and she was shaking more and more.

"Lilly?" asked Lex, trying to her to make eye contact.

She just shook her head, mumbling. She raised her shaking hand to her mouth, continuing to shake her head in a disbelieving way.

"Lilly." said Lex, more forcefully this time.

Lilly looked into his eyes and he could see the terror and horror in her eyes. He ran his hand along her face and felt the shivers running through her body.

"What happened?" asked Lex.

She took a deep breath and shakily let it out. She looked down and then back up towards Lex, letting a few stray tears fall.

"My father's dead." she whispered.

* * *

That moment was forever engraved in her mind. The phone call she received from Clark was something she would never be able to get over.

Lilly along with her family and friends stood outside in the crisp fall air, staring down at her father's grave. Never in her life did she think her father could die. She always thought him invincible. Sure that's what every little girl thinks of their father, but Lilly always believed it. He was always there when she needed him, took care of her when she needed it, and told her that he would always be there for her.

He broke one promise, the one she always needed to hear. She knew she shouldn't be mad at him, but she couldn't help feeling as if he let her down.

She stood next to Clark who seemed just as cold as she was. They both seemed as if they had been let down by the one person who swore they would always be there for them.

She slid her hand into Clark's and pulled herself closer to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, trying to will away the tears. Her mother stood to the left of her, crying into a Kleenex. Chloe and Lois stood on the opposite side of the grave, just as hurt. Lilian had been kept at the mansion with Maggie. A funeral was no place for a child.

Lex stood alone, in the far back, hiding behind a tree. Him and Lilly had a bit of an altercation yesterday when she was getting ready for the funeral. She had found out a week ago that her father had died, and she had been distant ever since. He couldn't blame her, but Lilian was beginning to see that her mother paid her no mind anymore. He had come to pay his respects to them man that gave Lex his life, and now that he was gone, it seemed he was losing everything, especially Lilly.

The priest said his final words and lowered Jonathon's casket into the ground. Lilly lost all of her reserve and let her emotions take control. It was the first time in a week that she had cried, aside from the day she found out. She lowered her head and let the tears freely fall. She felt Clark wrap his arm around her shoulder and bring her close to him. He lay his head on top of hers and let his own tears free.

Lex bowed his head, saying a silent prayer for Jonathon and his family. He took one last look at Lilly sobbing and turned towards his car. Slowly, family and friends began to leave the grave, except for Lilly and Clark. Clark bent down and retrieved a hand full of dirt, slowly dropping it into his father's grave. Lilly only let more tears fall as she watched her father fall farther and farther away from her.

Clark stood and grabbed her hand. He began to pull her away, back towards the house. She started to follow but stopped, looking back at her father's grave.

"I'll miss you, daddy." she whispered, as tears rolled from her eyes.

She lowered her head and turned back towards Clark. He wiped away her tears with his hand, and pulled her into his arms as they walked back to the house.

Lilly cuddled deeper into her brother's arms as the chill fall air filled her limbs. She looked to her right to see Lex standing at his car, about to get in. Their eyes met and she froze inside. She had forgotten all about him this past week, and it was all her fault. She had neglected Lilian and ignored her husband, which she felt horrible for. But she wasn't going to apologize; she didn't feel she had to.

She broke their gaze and lowered her head back towards the ground as she continued walking. Lex lowered his head and got into his car, headed for home.

Lilly and Clark walked inside the house where a few people stood, talking with one another. Food had been prepared for everyone along with a fire, so everyone had a place to warm up. Lilly took off her coat and readjusted her sweater over her large stomach. She pushed some hair out of her face and looked around the house. There were some people she didn't know, but she recognized some faces.

"Hey Chloe." she said.

"Hey." said Chloe, giving her a huge hug. "I know this is a stupid question, but how are you doing?"

Lilly only smiled and laughed a little bit.

"I'm doing as good as I can." she said. "I think Clark is taking this better than I am."

"Trust me, he's not." said Chloe. "Plus, he's not the one pregnant. Your hormones are all out of whack."

"Yea, I guess." sniffed Lilly. "Have you seen my mom?"

"I think she's upstairs." said Chloe.

"Thanks. I'll see you later?" said Lilly.

"Sure." smiled Chloe.

Lilly nodded at her and gave her one last hug. She snuck up the stairs to her mother's room and lightly knocked on the door. She didn't get an answer so she slowly opened the door, poking her head in. She found her mother sitting on her bed with one of Jonathon's shirts in her hand.

"Mom?" asked Lilly, softly.

Martha looked up at Lilly, and tried to smile, but failed miserably. Lilly stepped in and closed the door behind her. She walked over and sat down on the bed, in front of her mother. She lightly touched the shirt in her mother's hand, remembering.

"He wore this shirt every Saturday." said Lilly, tears forming in her eyes. "He never washed it cause he didn't want to lose the feel of the fabric."

"He was stubborn." cried Martha.

Lilly looked up at her mother and wiped away the tears. Martha only let more tears fall as she held the shirt to her face.

"I miss him already." she cried.

"I know mom." cried Lilly. "We all do."

"He was fine a few weeks ago." cried Martha.

Lilly wrapped her mom in a hug and let her cry on her shoulder. They sat there for awhile, letting the tears out, grieving together.

"Come on mom, let's get you into bed." said Lilly.

"But all those people downstairs." said Martha.

"They don't matter." said Lilly. "You need time for yourself, mom. Throwing yourself into something isn't going to make the pain go away."

Martha only looked at Lilly and sighed in defeat. She stood up and Lilly took off her necklace and placed it into her jewelry box. Her mom changed into some pajama pants and a t-shirt. She pulled down the covers and almost crawled in when Lilly stopped her. She held up her dad's shirt and motioned for her mom to put it on.

"Go on." said Lilly.

Martha only took a deep breath and slid her arms in. She wrapped it around her and took a deep breath of his smell. Lilly led her mother into bed and pulled the covers up around her neck. She gave her mother a kiss on the forehead and smiled.

"Goodnight, mom." she said.

"Thank you." whispered Martha.

Lilly only smiled and left her mother to sleep. She closed the door silently and walked down the stairs, realizing everyone had left. She looked around the house and found it spotless.

"Chloe." whispered Lilly, a smiled forming on her face.

She grabbed her coat and threw it on. She stepped outside and went in search of Clark. No doubt he would be in his fortress. She walked into barn and went up to the loft. He stood in front of the window, jacket and tie discarded. His white shirt was unbuttoned and untucked and his shoes had been forgotten. She walked up next to him and looked at his hands. He held a picture in his hands of their father along with the both of them when they were five. They were all sitting on the tractor, smiles as big as the sun adorned all three of their faces, and Lilly felt another band of tears coming forward.

"How's mom?" whispered Clark.

"She's sleeping." said Lilly.

"Good." said Clark, turning around and sitting on the couch.

Lilly watched him and could see the mask being put up. She hated when he did that because it only hurt him in the end.

"Don't do that." she said.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Hide yourself away. It won't help at all." said Lilly.

"I'm not hiding." he said, looking away.

"You're lying. Clark, you can't put yourself in a shell." she said, sitting next to him.

"I can if I want." he said.

"You're not hurting anyone but yourself if you do. Clark, you can't keep this to yourself. It'll eat you up inside. "she said.

"Then what am I supposed to do? Cry my feelings out to you?" he asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yes." she said. "Clark, you're not the only one here that lost him!"

"He let me down!" he yelled, throwing the picture towards the post which caused it to smash.

"What?" she asked.

"He told me he would always be there for me whenever I needed him, that he would help me with whatever problem I had. And don't tell me that he wasn't invincible because I know you believed the same thing." he said.

Lilly lowered her head and looked to the ground. She saw the picture smashed and stood up to grab it. She bent down and brushed the glass off. She stood up and ran her hand along the picture, tears coming to her eyes at her father's smile.

"I felt the same way. In the graveyard, I thought to myself that he lied to me. He told me he would always be here, that whatever was wrong he would fix it. And he lied. But I knew that image and promise would die one day." she said, walking closer to Clark. "I just didn't think it would come so soon."

She stood next to Clark and looked out over the cold autumn air. She looked around the farm, remembering every spot on this land had some type of memory. She looked down at the picture and slowly handed it over to Clark.

"But that's no reason to feel the way you do. Keeping that anger will not preserve his memory. Instead, another form of dad will fill that void. And it won't be pretty." she said.

Clark grabbed the picture from her hands and looked into her eyes. He saw the tears threatening to fall and knew it took every ounce of her being to contain them.

"I just feel like he left us with nothing." he said.

"That's not true." she said. "He left us the world. He left us with the greatest memories any kid could ask for."

She began to cry and lowered her head. She wiped them away and looked back towards the setting sun. She shook her head and let more tears fall.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye to him." she cried.

Her tears came out full force and her body racked with sobs. She slid to the ground and curled up into a ball, letting her body shake with her sobs. Clark sat next to her and brought her into his arms. He ran his hands along her arms, showing that he was there for her.

"He told me." started Clark, but stopped when a cry caught his voice. "He told me, that he wished he could see his Bumblebee one last time."

Lilly only cried harder and used Clark's shirt as a tissue. The two of them sat like that for hours, crying laughing and yelling. It was all helpful in one way or another and let the two Kent children know that their father would always be there for them whether they knew it or not.

* * *

Holy Cow!! Finally another chapter, I know it's late. But I cried like every moment I tried writing this which made typing a wee bit hard. But it's finally finished, and I still cry every time I read. But PLEASE let me know what you think!! I really love your guys' reviews!! Thanks and please keep reading!


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Lilly woke up the next day, snuggled deep underneath her covers. She looked over to see Clark passed out also next to her. He was half way off of the bed and Lilly couldn't help but smile at her deviousness. She slowly slid her hand out and pushed Clark just a bit, sending him crashing to the floor.

Lilly tried not to laugh, but her glee burst from her mouth, earning a death glare from Clark. She continued laughing at Clark and had tears in her eyes as he pulled himself from the ground.

"Very funny." he said.

"I'm sorry. The moment was just there." she laughed.

Clark cracked a smile at Lilly and threw a pillow at her. She laughed even harder and got Clark on the laughing wagon also.

"What is going on in here?" asked Martha, walking into Clark's room.

"Lilly thought it would be funny to push me to the floor." said Clark.

Lilly earned a disappointed look from her mother, but could only smile.

"I'm sorry, mom. It was just so easy." smiled Lilly.

"Alright you two, we've got things to do so get up and get ready." said Martha, throwing Lilly a smile as she left.

Lilly and Clark got ready after a bit more bickering and made their way downstairs. Lilly had put on some yoga pants and a tank top with a zip up sweater over it after a shower. She had Clark put on her tennis shoes since she could barely bend over.

"Morning, mom." said Lilly, sitting down at the table.

"Morning honey, how are you feeling?" asked Martha.

"Pregnant." replied Lilly with a huff.

Martha only smiled and placed a plate of food in front of Lilly. Lilly dug in and ate every piece of food that adorned the plate. Clark had gone outside to the barn to start his chores without saying a word.

"How is he doing?" asked Martha.

"He's doing as well as he can be. He blames himself for dad and all that fun jazz." said Lilly, putting her plate in the sink.

"He needs to stop doing that." said Martha.

"Doing what?" asked Lilly.



"Blaming himself for everything." said Martha.

"Mom, he will always do that. As long as Clark keeps saving people, he will always think that he is responsible for anything that happens in this world, whether it's here in Smallville or in China." said Lilly. "It's just the way he is."

"I guess that's a good thing, right?" asked Martha.

"It's a very good thing. It means he actually cares." said Lilly.

Lilly walked outside in the crisp air towards the barn. She found Clark trying to fix the tractor and saw him getting irritated fast.

"Hey you." she said.

"Hey." said Clark, looking back at Lilly. "Should you be out here?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" she asked.

"Well, you are pregnant, or did you forget that part?" he smiled.

"How can I forget?" she asked. "You remind me every five seconds."

"I'm just looking after you." he said, grabbing a wrench.

"I know." she sighed. "So what's up with the tractor?"

"It needs a new belt, but I'm close to throwing this thing out the window." he said.

"Please don't, you might kill a cow or something." she said.

Clark sighed and leaned back. He took a deep breath and looked over at Lilly, who was looking at an old picture of Clark and their dad.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm fine." she said. "It's hard not having dad here."

"Yea." said Clark. "But I meant about Lex. How are you two?"

Lilly sighed and looked at Clark with a bored expression. She walked over and sat on an old milk crate, leaning her back against a post.

"I don't know. I haven't talked with him in awhile." she said.

"Lilly, this isn't going to be like last time is it?" asked Clark.

"What do you mean?" she asked.



"The last time you were here, and you went into labor?" he asked, seeing the recognition light up Lilly's face. "I don't want you here till you have to have this one. Seeing the look on Lex's face at the hospital was too much."

"Clark, I know you're worried about me and the baby, but dealing with Lex is like dealing with a mime." she said.

"Lilly, he loves you." said Clark. "And he expresses his feelings more to you than anyone. There are sides of him that I've never seen before, and when he's with you, I see them."

"I guess I'm just all emotionally screwed up." she said. "Finding out that dad was dead was something that I was not emotionally ready for. I guess I blew up. I didn't know how to react and in doing that, I hurt my family."

"You can't just think about Lex in this, you have to think about Lilian. You haven't seen her in a week and I know that is taking a toll on you."

"Yea." said Lilly, tears coming to her eyes. "I just don't know how I'm supposed to show my face again. Knowing what I did to them, I don't see why they would want me back. I don't even think I would take myself back."

"How do you know unless you talk to him?" asked Clark.

"I don't." she cried.

"Lil, you have to go back." said Clark softly.

"You kicking me out?" laughed Lilly.

"If that's what it takes for you to go home, then yes." he smiled.

Lilly laughed and punched him in the arm. Clark wrapped her into a hug and walked her back to the house. She packed all of her stuff and put it into her car, with Clark's help. She said goodbye to her mom and got into her car. The bigger she got the less room she had.

She pulled into the mansion slowly, debating on whether to turn back or not. She knew if she went back to the farm Clark would personally bring her back to the mansion, but if she continued her path, she didn't know what would happen. And that scared her more than anything.

She got out of her car and walked up to the door. She was about to open it when she heard a laugh that made her heart cry. She walked around the side of the house to see Lilian playing outside with Maggie. Well, Maggie was sitting down while Lilian ran about. Lilly swore that Lilian had grown in the week that she had been gone. Her curly red hair bounced as she ran through the gardens, chasing after her kitty. She looked just like Lex, smile and everything.

"Mommy!"



Lilly saw Lilian run towards her. She bent down to the ground and caught Lilian in her arms. She wrapped her arms around her and squeezed, tears coming to her eyes. She missed the feel of her little girl in her arms.

"Mommy! Look what daddy got me!" yelled Lilian.

She grabbed Lilly's hand and dragged her over towards the fountain. Lilian picked up a small white furball and walked towards Lilly.

"Isn't she pwetty." smiled Lilian, joy in her eyes.

"She's beautiful." smiled Lilly, stroking the small kitten's fur. "What's her name?"

"Butterfly."

Lilly stood up and turned around, seeing Lex stroll towards them. He came to a stop next to Lilian and ran his hand through her hair.

"After what Jonathon called her." he said.

"Its pretty." said Lilly, her voice catching in her throat.

"You want to hold her?" asked Lilian.

"Why don't you take Maggie and play with her out in the garden. Mommy and I need to talk." said Lex.

"Okay daddy." said Lilian, turning around and running into the gardens, Maggie not too far behind.

"She's grown." said Lilly.

"Yea." said Lex. "Come on, let's get you inside."

Lex led Lilly inside and into his office where he had a perfect view of the gardens. He went to get himself a drink and offered Lilly something.

"I'm okay thanks." she said, taking off her jacket.

"So, what brings you home?" asked Lex.

"Lex, I know you're angry and you have every right to be." she said. "I didn't come home to blame anything on you. It's all my fault, and I am really sorry for it."

She sat down on the couch and fiddled with her hands. Lex stood watching her, trying to figure out what brought her back.

"To be honest, I didn't expect you to ever come back." he said.

"Of course I would have come back, Lex. You are my family, I can't just abandon you." she said.



"You already did, for a week." he said.

"My father died. What was I supposed to do? Just act like it never happened and move on? Throw myself into my work and my family and not think anything about it?" she asked.

"No, but you could have at least acknowledged that I was here instead of just running out." he said.

"Well I'm sorry if I needed to grieve for my father. It's more than I can say for you." she said, standing up and walking towards the door.

"You walk out and you leave for good." said Lex.

Lilly stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"What?" she said.

"I can't watch you walk away anymore, and if that means giving up the most important thing in my life then so be it." he said.

"Are you serious? Lex, you can't blame me for how I reacted. I'm sorry if you don't understand what it's like to lose your father but you can't hold that against me." she said.

"I lost someone, Lilly. I lost my mother and I understand what you're going through." he said.

"But you still have one parent left, Lex. You still have your father, something I would kill to still have. Now, I'm trying my best at this okay? I've never lost a parent before and I'm dealing with it the best way I know how to. I thought you of all people would understand that. Obviously not." she said.

She sat down on the couch and heaved a deep breath. She let tears fall from her eyes as she placed her head in her hands. Lex saw the distraught in her form and knew he was harsh on her.

"I know this isn't easy for you." said Lilly. "And given the circumstances, I understand why you wouldn't want me here anymore. But I made a mistake, and I know it. And it's taking everything in me right now to not break down and it's harder than I thought."

Tears fell down her face as she spoke. Lex could tell she was trying to be brave, but she wasn't in anyway shape or form. She was emotional and even the tiniest word could send her off the deep end.

"I just need to know if you still love me." she cried. "Because then I would know, that everything would be okay."

She broke. She had tried hard to keep herself together, but she wasn't that strong. She hated being like this in front of Lex. She hated the way she was right now.

"I feel as if this is a way of getting back at me." said Lex.

Lilly looked up at him in disbelief. Tears stained her face as her eyes stood wide open, not believing what he said.



"Of course you would. Because no one can do anything or say anything to you without having an ulterior motive!" she yelled. "Am I right?"

"Well it seems like it doesn't?" asked Lex, walking towards her. "You leave and then come crying back to me wanting your old life back?"

"You think this is about the money?" asked Lilly.

"What else?" he asked.

"Lex, I could surely survive on my own if I needed. And by your tone it seems as if I need to start finding a place to live." she said.

"If you think that's best." he said.

"Apparently you do." she said.

She turned around and walked out of the office. She went right up to her bedroom and slammed the door, tears falling from her eyes in waterfalls. She screamed and threw anything she could find, a vase, her brush, shoes. Anything that was in her sight she threw against the wall. She sunk to the floor in exhaustion and heart break. She sobbed loudly, not caring if anyone heard her. She was broken and she didn't feel the need to hide it. She curled herself into a ball on the floor and laid there, crying herself to sleep.

Lex himself wasn't any better. He had thrown is drink across the room, shattering it against a wall. He pushed everything off of his desk onto the floor out of frustration. He slumped into his chair and closed his eyes, willing away the headache. He grabbed the remote from his desk and clicked a button which brought down a screen showing every room in the mansion. He flipped to his bedroom and saw Lilly self-destruct. He watched her throw anything she could and finally fall to the floor where she now slept. He found himself crying while he watched her, knowing he had broke her heart.

He turned off the screens and sat in silence for hours. The sun had began to set and Maggie had put Lilian to bed, knowing that Lex and Lilly weren't in the position to do it themselves. Lex had been staring at the same spot for over an hour, his wedding picture. Something about it always made him calm and he didn't know why until now, Lilly's smile.

The doors to his office burst open, slamming against the walls behind them. Lex's head snapped up at the noise to see Lilly standing there, disheveled and in pain. She was holding herself up by the walls and breathing heavily.

"Lex." she whispered.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she collapsed to the floor. Lex's heart felt like it had stopped when he saw her fall. He ran to her and picked her head up into his lap.

"Help!" he yelled.



He stared into Lilly's face as tears fell from his eyes. The moments seemed to stand still as the EMS personnel arrived and escorted Lilly into the ambulance. Something in him made him still, unable to move.

The next thing he remembered was sitting in the hospital with Clark next to him. Martha and Jonathon were there also and Lex felt responsible for it all. He stood up and walked away from them, not being able to stand the cries of Martha. He didn't know what was happening, but the pain of knowing he caused whatever had happened ripped him to shreds. Lex made himself comfortable against a wall somewhere down the hall, away from everyone.

He was numb from head to toe. Nothing caught his attention as he stared straight at the wall in front of him. People passed by with looks of question, but they went unnoticed by Lex. He felt something rest on his shoulder, snapping him out of his stare.

He looked down to see Lilian laying her head on his shoulder with her kitten in her hands. The kitten meowed softly while Lilian stayed quiet. Lex swallowed and wrapped his arms around Lilian, squeezing her as hard as he could against him.

"I love you, daddy." whispered Lilian.

It was that sentence that made Lex break. He let all of his emotions free and allowed the waterfall of tears fall from his eyes. It took his daughter to free him of his emotions and to make his head clear once again. Just one sentence was all it took, just one.

There's another chapter for everyone! Finals are coming up so that's why it took longer than I wanted to update. But please let me know what you think and hopefully I will have another chapter up soon!! Thanks!!


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The night had worn on as Lex sat in the hospital, Lilian sleeping on his lap. He felt her breathing evenly, which made him remain calm throughout the evening.

The doctors weren't telling them anything, and they had been there for three hours. Lex had given up searching for answers and decided to just sit and wait, keeping his daughter calm.

Martha and Clark had gone home after some convincing from Lex. They had had a long day and needed sleep, so Lex sent them home, much to their dismay. He was growing anxious at the wait and almost jumped out of his seat when he saw the doctor approach him. Lex cautiously slipped out from underneath Lilian and placed her onto the chair, his jacket acting as a pillow for her.

"Doctor." stated Lex.

"Mr. Luthor." he said. "Your wife is in labor."

"It's too soon." said Lex, fear gripping his voice.

"Yes I know, but the stress she was carrying with her caused her to go into an early delivery." said the doctor.

"Will she be alright?" asked Lex.

"Pregnancies that are premature always have some sort of complication that can arise. For now, your wife is doing beautifully. She's reacting well to the medication and is currently resting. We're trying to postpone the labor as much as we can, but it seems as if the baby has a mind of its own." said the doctor.

"Is the baby okay?" asked Lex.

"The baby is doing well. Or should I say babies." said the doctor.

"Excuse me?" asked Lex.

"I take it you didn't know. Your wife is pregnant with twins." said the doctor.

"But our doctor told us there was only one." said a confused Lex.

"Sometimes, twins can be wrongly identified. Sometimes they can be counted as one fetus depending on the position of the sonogram." said the doctor.

"Twins, huh?" said Lex, seating himself on one of the chairs.

"Yes, sir. If you want, you may see her if you like." said the doctor.

"Thank you." said Lex.

Lex left Lilian with Maggie and went into Lilly's room. She was hooked up to a heart monitor along with the baby, or babies. He could see that there were two little heartbeats on the screen. Lilly looked pale and exhausted. She lay with her eyes closed, breathing heavily and evenly, her face grimacing in pain every few seconds.

"They tell you?" she whispered.

Lex looked at her to see her eyes open and her head turn towards him. All he could do was nod. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, not knowing what to say.

"How's Lil doing?" she asked.

"She's fine. She's sleeping out in the waiting room." said Lex.

"Maggie's with her then?" she asked.

"Yea, along with her kitten." smiled Lex.

Lilly laughed and suddenly stopped, inhaling forcefully due to the pain of a contraction. Lex saw her gripping the sheets with her white knuckled hands, her face grimacing in pain. Lex felt so helpless, wishing he could do something. He knew it was his fault she was here, in the pain she was in now.

"Don't." she sighed, the pain slowly dwindling.

"Don't what?" he asked.

"Blame yourself. This isn't because of you." she said.

"The doctor said the stress made you go into labor." he said.

"Yes, but you weren't the only stressful thing on my mind." she said. "I was carrying around a lot of other baggage."

"Why didn't you talk to me?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"I don't know." she said. "I guess I was dealing with something I never had to deal with before. I didn't know how to handle it."

"I could have helped you." he said.

"I know that now, but in the spur of the moment you just seem to forget about everything and deal with it the best way you know how." she said.

"I understand. I also said some things that I didn't mean." said Lex. "I'm sorry."

"Maybe you were right." she said.

"About what?" he asked.

"About me moving out." she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"What? No. Lilly I only said that because I was angry." said Lex.

"Yea but I think you're right. Maybe we need some time apart, to figure things out." she said.

"Figuring things out without one another will not solve anything." said Lex. "It'll only make things worse."

"I just don't know what to do." she cried, tears coming to her eyes.

"What do you mean?" asked Lex.

"I just feel like my life has been torn every which way. I've dealt with so much in these past years than I have my entire life." she cried. "I don't know where to go from here."

"You go wherever your heart tells you to." he said.

"But that's the problem. You, are what my heart is telling me. But the more I think about it, it just doesn't feel like it's going to work with us." she said. "When my father died, I didn't know how to handle myself. I didn't talk to you about it which is what I should have done. But that was the only way I knew how to deal with his death."

"That's over and done with." said Lex. "I'm not blaming you for anything you've done."

"But I am." she said. "What I did was unforgivable. I should have told you how I was feeling, but I didn't. I pushed you away and in doing that caused our marriage to fall apart."

"It hasn't fallen apart." said Lex. "It's only just beginning. You and Lilian are the only things in my life that are worth living for. And now with these two on the way, it only gives me something else to fight for."

Lex placed his hand on Lilly's stomach and felt one of them move underneath his touch.

"I will fight for you, Lilly. I am willing to do anything to keep you by my side. I can't lose you." said Lex. "Not again."

Lilly only cried harder as she listened to Lex's words. She squeezed his hand and turned away, not wanting him to see her tears.

"I'm just scared." she said. "I don't know what tomorrow brings and that's what scares me the most."

"We'll cross those bridges when they come. Together." said Lex.

Lilly could only nod as more tears fell from her eyes. She laid her head against her pillows, exhaustion beginning to wash over her.

"Thank you." she whispered.

Lex only smiled as he watched her close her eyes, sleep taking over. He wiped away her hair from her face and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." he whispered.

Lilly was asleep, for now. Soon it would be time for her to deliver, and Lex needed all of his strength as well. He stepped out of Lilly's room and went in search of some coffee. He sat in the cafeteria, sipping on the most rancid coffee he had ever tasted, but he needed the caffeine.

Clark came to a sliding halt into the cafeteria, searching frantically for Lex. He spotted him off to the side, sipping coffee.

"Lex!" he yelled.

"Clark?" asked Lex, standing up. "What's the matter?"

"Lilly. She's in labor." said a breathless Clark.

Lex dropped his coffee and ran off towards Lilly's room. He slid to a halt outside of her room and he could hear her screams. He looked over to see Maggie covering Lilian's ears. Lilian had tears in her eyes and was crying.

"Maggie. Take Lilian home." said Lex.

"Yes, sir." said Maggie.

Lex watched them get onto the elevator and then went into Lilly's room. The nurse helped him scrub in and he was soon next to her, holding her hand as she screamed in pain.

The hours were long as Lex tried to calm Lilly. The doctor had told her to push on numerous occasions, but no baby. Until finally.

"Ah there she is." said the doctor. "A beautiful baby girl."

Lilly looked at the wailing infant in the doctor's hands. Tears formed in her eyes as the nurse took charge, taking the baby from the doctor's hands.

"Okay, Mrs. Luthor. I need you to give me a few more pushes." said the doctor. "Are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine." she cried as another contraction hit her.

"Okay, on three I want you to give me a big push. One, two, three." said the doctor.

Lilly screamed as she pushed. Sweat dripped from her forehead and her hair was soaked. She was exhausted, Lex could tell. But she was giving it her all, and it made him proud.

"Alright, Lilly. One more giant push and you'll be home free." said the doctor.

Lilly gave it her all until the sounds of her second baby filled the room. She looked up to see the doctor holding a calm baby boy.

"My, he is a calm one. Probably the first I've ever seen." smiled the doctor.

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Lilly, fear gripping her heart.

"Not at all. It seems he already has his own personality." smiled the doctor.

Lilly smiled and fell back against her pillows, sweat falling down her face. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, exhaustion beginning to fill every ounce of her.

"Lilly, you okay?" asked Lex.

"Yea." she sighed. "I just need to sleep."

She barely got her last word out when her heart monitor began to beep, signifying a drop in heart rate. The doctor took notice immediately and sprung into action.

Lex, frightened, was pushed back towards the door. He could only stand and watch as the doctors tried to revive his wife whose life was slowly escaping her.

Terms and equipment were thrown here and there, anything to try and keep her alive. Time began to creep by as her heart rate grew slower and slower. Lex's heart began to break, piece by piece.

"I'm sorry Mr. Luthor, but you're going to have to wait outside." said the nurse, pushing Lex out of the room.

Lex was met with a door to his face. He turned to see Clark and Martha sitting in the waiting room. They saw him standing, helpless, blood covering his scrubs. Martha became hysterical and rushed into Lex's arms. Clark fell to the floor, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. He heard his mother crying, and it tore his heart in two.

They all heard the doctors and nurses yelling from behind the door, trying to keep her alive. From there voices, it seemed their attempts were failing.

Eventually the door opened. Lex pulled away from Martha and looked at the doctor. All the doctor could do was look at Lex with an unhopeful look.

That was all Lex needed. He fell to the ground in tears, his heart officially broken. Clark held his mother as she broke, falling into pieces.

Their lives were pushed to the extreme, something that no one should ever experience. They were tested and tried, some failing, some achieving. It wasn't something that should ever present itself, but to these three it had.

Their souls were broken, broken to the point where they couldn't be fixed. But they had to remain strong. Not just for themselves, but for everyone who relied on them. Those were the people who needed them now. It was them who would make them whole again.

Alrighty...one more chapter to go!! Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you guys so much!!


	40. Chapter 40

Epilogue

The summer heat beat down on the town of Smallville. Everyone in town was bustling about, buying flowers, eating out, and conversing with friends. The sun had put a smile on everyone's faces. All but one.

Lex stood out in the cemetery, alone. He had left early in the morning had been in the same spot for the last two hours. He stared down at the grave that had changed his life forever. He never forgot everything that they did for him. His life had been in the ruins, running farther and farther into a black hole, no chance of ever escaping. But it seemed that life had other things planned for him, and he was glad that someone other than his father took a chance on his life.

It was a chance that made him who he was today. The chance pulled him from his dark hole and into a brighter and passionate life. He had gotten everything he could have ever asked for, everything he had dreamed for. And the greatest thing was he didn't have to bribe or connive anyone to get it.

"Mr. Luthor? We must be getting back." said Jeffrey.

"I'll be right there." said Lex.

Lex took one last thankful glance towards the grave. He bent down and placed a single rose on top of the headstone.

"Thank you." he whispered.

Lex turned around and walked back to the car, Jeffrey closing the door behind him. They drove home, Lex keeping his eyes on the world around him. Everyone seemed to bustle around as if there wasn't enough time in the day. And there wasn't.

Lex stepped out of the car and stepped inside his mansion. He was met with silence as the hired help bustled around, cleaning and putting things away. He hung up his coat and headed towards his office. He stepped inside and closed the door, heading for a drink. He stood in front of his window and watched the gardens, sipping his brandy slowly.

He looked down to his family running through the gardens. Lilian had butterfly, her cat, chasing after a stick with a string attached to it, while the twins chased after the cat.

The twins were now a year old. They could walk but they both were a little wobbly at times. Lilian took an immediate big sister role when they were brought home. Maggie had made up the nursery for them and Lilian spent all of her time with them, watching them.

The oldest twin was named Layna Marie Luthor while the boy was named Jonathan Alexander Luthor. The two were inseparable, as most twins are, but the likeness between them was hard to believe. They both had the same personality whereas most twins are complete opposites. They even looked alike, except Layna had strawberry blonde hair while Jonathan sported blonde. They all had Lex's blue eyes and Lilly's smile and charm.



The night the twins were born was the worst night of his life. Nothing had prepared him for what happened and he couldn't even believe it to this day. A miracle was made that night, and Lex didn't know how.

He walked out of his office and out of the house, headed for the garden. He hadn't seen Maggie anywhere so he figured he should check on his children. His children. That was still a relatively new term to him. Never in his life would he believe that he had children. Never.

"Daddy!" yelled Lilian.

"Hey baby." he said, walking over towards the fountain.

Lilian wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. He picked her up in his lap and looked her over, making sure she was okay. She wiped her curls out of her face and smiled Lilly's smile.

"You will never guess what I found!" she exclaimed.

"What did you find?" asked Lex.

"A bug and it looks so cool!" she smiled.

"Interesting." laughed Lex, not wanting to see this bug.

"Can I get it?" she asked.

"Let's just leave it alone." said Lex.

"Okay." she said, disappointment in her voice.

Lex watched her hop off of him and grab Butterfly when he heard a car door slam.

"Hey, we've got some ice cream inside and I think someone is here that would like to see you." said Lex, picking up Lilian.

"Just me?" asked Lilian.

"Everyone." he smiled.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Well, we'll have to see." said Lex.

"Okay! Let's go!" she yelled, running towards the house.

Lex laughed and picked up the twins who had been playing with the said bug on the ground. He walked inside and placed them on the floor, wiping off the dirt from their new clothes. He had a problem with keeping them clean.

"Come on, daddy!" yelled Lilian from down the hall.



Lex walked down the hall and noticed that the kids had not gone into his office, but in fact Lilly's. He rounded the corner to see the doors open and the kids playing on the floor. Lilly had put up a fairy sun catcher in the window. Every time the sun caught the diamond it would send colors onto the floor. The kids always enjoyed playing the lights, always figuring out new games to play.

"Be careful you guys." he warned.

"You're too hard on them."

Lex turned around when he heard the voice. He smiled down at the petite woman that stood behind him. She wore her glasses along with her favorite pair of comfy pants and a black tank top.

"I missed you."

He enwrapped her into a hug, breathing in her scent. She wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed him in also. A trip around the world was too long to be away.

"How are my babies?"

"They're fine, Lilly." said Lex, smiling down at her.

"I bought them some gifts. They're up in their rooms." she said.

"Presents!" shouted Lilian, overhearing her mother.

"Up in your room." laughed Lilly.

All three children rushed by them and up to their rooms, the twins taking a little bit longer. The adults were left alone, just taking each other in.

"I missed you." smiled Lex.

"You already told me." she smiled.

"Well I did." said Lex, pulling her towards him.

He crashed his lips onto hers in enough passion that the whole world might have felt it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer, wanting to feel all of him.

Lilly had almost met her demise the night the twins were born. It had taken weeks for her to heal properly, and even a few more weeks for her to wake up. The doctor had said she had been lost, but by some miracle, her heart began to beat on its own, saving her from death.

She had been on house arrest for a month. In that time she had finished a book and was soon off promoting it around the world. She had gotten back today and boy had she missed Lex.

"You know, the kids will be occupied for quite awhile." she said, pulling away from the serious make-out session.



"How many toys did you buy them?" asked Lex.

"Enough to occupy them for a long time." she smirked.

Lex took her hint and smiled himself. He crashed his lips against hers once more and pulled away, locking the door behind him. He pulled her into his arms once more as they both fumbled towards the couch, hitting the desk in the process.

"You know, we've never done it on the desk before." she smirked.

"Yes we have." he said, kissing her once again.

She only laughed as he dragged her towards the couch. She pushed him down and crawled onto his lap, straddling him. She stared into his eyes as she brought her hand towards his face. She ran her fingers along his face, down his neck and onto his chest. She unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off of him, leaving him shirtless. Lilly licked her lips in anticipation and smiled. She kissed Lex as his hands roamed her body. They eventually made it to her shirt where he immediately pulled it over her head.

"That's gotta go." he smiled.

"Gladly." she said.

Lex began to kiss her chin, slowly making his way down her neck and to her chest. His lips stopped at the scar where she had been shot. He placed gentle kisses over it as he made his way farther down. Lilly went to work on Lex's belt, slipping him out of his pants. She stood in front of Lex in only her pants and bra. Lex made quick work of her pants and she was soon back on his lap, the passion and anticipation beginning to build up.

"A trip around the world his way too long." said Lex, his breathing labored.

"I agree." groaned Lilly.

Lex removed her bra and Lilly felt extremely exposed. She suddenly stopped, beginning to feel very self conscious.

"You look beautiful." said Lex.

After having three kids, Lilly felt as if her body had changed and it did. But she believed it changed for the worst. Her hips were bigger, she wasn't as thin as she used to be, and her boobs were definitely not the same. But Lex told her that he loved the way she looked for she had housed three of his children, and he loved every bit of her.

He pulled her to him and kissed her, her inhibitions flying right out the window. Lilly felt all of her wanting for Lex coming back. Her body was aching for him, wanting to feel him once again.

"Hang on." she said.



Lex looked at her questioningly as she leaned over, Lex letting out a bit of a grunt at the position. Lilly pushed a button on the side table and music began to fill the room.

"Just in case things get a little loud." she smiled.

"Oh they will, Mrs. Luthor." said Lex.

Lilly licked her lips as she felt Lex enter her, emitting a soft groan of pleasure from her mouth. It had definitely been too long without him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they made love, groans and cried of pleasure falling from their lips every second.

They ended their charade on the floor, wrapped up in a blanket next to the fireplace. Lilly lay next to Lex, running her fingers up and down his chest. Lex ran his fingers idly along her back and hips. He smelled her hair and felt its softness on his hands. He missed the way she felt and she missed him.

"You should be gone more often." he quirked.

"I completely agree." she breathed, sweat still falling down her body.

Lex only laughed and pulled her closer; thanking everyone he knew that she was still with him today and for the rest of his life.

"Where were you this morning? I called but no one answered." said Lilly.

"I visited your father at the cemetery." said Lex.

"You did?" asked Lilly.

"Yea. I go there every once in awhile." said Lex.

"What for?"

"To thank him." said Lex.

Lilly smiled and kissed him. She laid her head back on his chest and closed her eyes, living in the moment. But the moment was short lived.

"Mommy!" shouted Lilian through the doors.

"What!" laughed Lilly.

"You wanna play with me?" she yelled through the door.

"In a little while. Why don't you play with the twins!" yelled Lilly.

"Ugh. Fine!" shouted Lilian, trudging off towards her sibling's room.

"You know, you really shouldn't put off your children like that." said Lex. "They won't be around forever."



"Well then, let's make more. What do you say? Up for round two?"

Lex smiled and Lilly laughed as she pulled the blanket over them, emitting a squeal from Lilly and laughter from Lex as they made a go at round two.

Their life was everything they had wanted. Love, friendship, and life. That's all Lex could have ever asked for, and he got it. With Lilly, all of his dreams had come true.

**Alrighty Everyone. That's the end of this story. I'm very sad to see it go. I want to thank everyone for sticking with me through this story. I was real happy when everyone reviewed, it gave me a want to keep going with the story, so thank you! I hope you enjoy the ending and thank you for all the support. Toodles!**


End file.
